


Двое

by Milk_fox



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, драма, наркотики, невыносимые страдания автора, рок-н-ролл, смерть главного персонажа, токсичные отношения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: 2007 год. В гостинице Будапешта при странных обстоятельствах умирает кумир миллионов, солист популярной рок-группы "Чертополох". Главный подозреваемый - гитарист этой же группе. Адриане, адвокату и фанату группы придется разобраться в этом деле. А заодно и выслушать историю, которую никто никогда не слышал.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это оригинальная работа, но она вдохновлена песнями группы Depeche Mode. Это ни в коем случае не РПС по этому фандому! Все совпадения характеров героев с реальными людьми случайны.  
> Вымышленная рок-группа "Чертополох" исполняет песни Depeche Mode, но не претендует на их авторство)  
> В тексте встречается описание употребление алкоголя, наркотиков, а так же мат.  
> Автор ни в коем случае не одобряет токсичные отношения, описанные в работе. Минздрав предупреждает - не стройте свои отношения по песням Depeche Mode. Ну, в крайнем случае, стройте по Question of Lust))))

1  
Обычно, когда говорят “они были вместе всю жизнь” подразумевают реальный срок. Лет сорок, наверное. Я никогда не задумывался о точной цифре. Так говорили про мою бабушку. Они с дедом были женаты пятьдесят лет. С ума сойти.  
Если так мерить, то моя “вся жизнь” с Дэном тянет на короткометражку. Дай подумать… Мы познакомились в семьдесят девятом. То есть это сколько, двадцать восемь лет? Но я говорю в другом смысле, в буквальном. Мы провели всю жизнь вместе, потому что я не помню жизнь без Дэна. Он как будто был всегда.  
Конечно, мир не заканчивался на Дэне, нет. Были Санни и Энди, и потом еще Том. И Лиза. И Кристин. Но в то же время были только мы двое. Я и Дэниэл. Это, наверное, самое важное из того, что я собираюсь тебе сказать. Я никогда этого не говорил. Не было нужды. Просто мысль на дне сознания, как червяк в куче компоста. Вечно живой, извивающийся, прокладывающий новые пути.  
Нас только двое.  
Я и Дэн.  
Дэниэл Найт. Марк Лемон.  
Я эту мысль имею в виду.  
Немного похоже на соображения психа, если сказать вслух. Наверное, поэтому я никому этого не говорил. Ни ребятам, ни Лизе. Тем более молчал с Кристин.  
Когда я сидел в ванной и пытался запихать кровь из вен Дэна обратно, пока все не утекло в чертову канализацию, я сказал ему. Что нас всегда было двое. И всегда будет, потому что я никогда его не оставлю.  
Знаешь, что он ответил?  
Скривил рот в улыбке и сказал: “Я знаю”. Вышло даже торжественно, несмотря на бледную морду и располосованные руки.  
Сукин сын.  
В девяносто девятом, пока Дэн валялся в реабилитации, я кучу книг прочитал на эту тему. Как выйти из токсичных отношений и все такое прочее. Потом вынес все и сдал в ближайший букинистический магазин. Там писали полную чушь. Я бы куда лучше написал, если бы умел связывать слова без рифмы.  
Люди почему-то думают, что жизнь устроена по типу театральной сцены. Когда герою грустно - идет дождь. Когда ему весело - светит солнце и играет прикольная музычка. А уж если он встречает врага или наоборот, любовь всей жизни, то гремит гром и сверкают молнии. Хорошо если неоновая стрелочка не загорается над головой нужного человека.  
В жизни все не так. Как часто говорит Дэн, реал сосет. И в этом, кстати, он полностью прав.  
Если ты читала историю “Чертополоха”, то знаешь, как мы познакомились. Я к тому времени уже успел поиграть в двух группах, а Дэн - попеть в церковном хоре и окончить колледж. Блин, я бы все отдал, чтобы посмотреть на Дэна в наряде певчего. Мне всегда это дико смешным казалось - церковный хор. Пиздец, никого более неподходящего даже вообразить не могу. Дэн об этом периоде мало рассказывал. Он вообще не любит говорить о прошлом.  
Не любил, в смысле.  
Да.  
Так вот. Мы познакомились в студии. Я с моей тогдашней группой пришел по приглашению записать пару песенок. Нас заметили в одном лондонском баре и пригласили на удачу. Тогда история с Битлами была еще свежа, и продюсеры отчаянно боялись просрать еще одну мальчиковую группу, которая через годик-другой взорвет чарты всего мира. Дэниэл со своим другом оказались там по той же причине.  
Мое первое воспоминание о Дэниэле именно оттуда.  
Мы сидели на жутких скрипучих диванах в коридоре. Я боялся пошевелиться лишний раз, потому что этот чертов диван издавал совершенно дикие звуки. Как будто вам под задницу подложили десяток пердящих подушек. Ребята тоже сидели как на иголках. Помню, я припер с собой гитару и держал ее между коленями, утопая в диване спиной. Получалось довольно смешно, если со стороны смотреть - колени чуть не вровень с головой.  
И вот я сидел там на этом пердящем диване, покрывался холодным потом и воображал себе разную ерунду вроде того, какой костюм надеть на вручение самой престижной музыкальной награды. И тут кто-то неслабо пинает меня в ботинок. Я поднимаю голову и вижу тощего пацана, с виду младше меня. Черные волосы, глаза запавшие и длинный нос.  
Он мне такой: “Подбери ноги”  
Мне ему сразу врезать захотелось - очень уж высокомерно выглядел.  
Дэн умел производить впечатление, если хотел. Но тогда ему на меня плевать было, он хвост не распускал.  
А я… Ну, я подобрал ноги. Не хотелось устраивать свару.  
Кстати о неоновых стрелках. Никакой завалящий гром не грянул. Ни тогда, ни потом, когда мы столкнулись с ним на выходе из студии.  
Я не помню даже названия группы, с которой пришел на прослушивание. Как? “Джей Ди”? Забавно, что ты помнишь. Тупое название.  
Так вот - я не помнил этого идиотского названия, не помню, что мы играли перед продюсерами. Не помню даже, что они сказали. Но все эти годы, стоило мне закрыть глаза и пожелать, как я оказывался на том диване и снова видел Дэниэла. Как он стоит, смотрит на меня. Ноздри едва заметно раздуваются, как всегда, когда он злится. Носок его кеда упирается мне в ботинок. Черные волосы как корова языком лизнула.  
До мельчайших деталей.  
Это и называется - всю жизнь. Сечешь?

 

2  
Почему-то среди нашего окружения бытует легенда, что я знаю Дэна лучше всех. Никакой логикой не объяснить этот дебилизм. Почему я? Есть Санни, они с Дэном учились в одной школе и жили по соседству. Энди - мировой мужик, со всеми на короткой ноге. Почему, наконец, не его родная мать? Про маму, кстати, был улетный эпизод, потом расскажу.  
Все журналисты постоянно спрашивали Дэна о музыке, а меня - о Дэне.  
“Мистер Найт, чему посвящен ваш новый альбом? Новый сингл просто потрясающий, но немного мрачноват, вам не скажется?”  
“Мистер Лемон, а как Дэниэл перенес тот эпизод на шоу на прошлой неделе? Мы слышали, у него была еще одна попытка суицида, как вы можете это объяснить?”  
Всю мою жизнь меня спрашивают о Дэне. Ребята постоянно достают меня: Марк, как там Дэн? Вашу мать, да он в соседнем номере, идите и спросите сами! Причем тут я?  
Сначала я думал, что у Дэна просто мерзотный характер, а у меня как-то получается иметь с ним дело. Талант, не иначе.  
Я про маму обещал рассказать. Как-то раз ночью звонит у меня телефон. Мы в турне, посреди какого-то европейского города, я так надрался, что даже названия не помню. И вот гостиничный номер, и проклятая штука трезвонит что есть мочи. Я подумал, что заказал по пьяни выпивку, еду или даже проститутку, чем черт не шутит. Поднял трубку, а там совершенно незнакомый голос. Я минут пять пытался въехать, кто звонит. Оказалось, это мамаша Дэна. Неудивительно, что я ее не узнал, я ж ее никогда не видел.  
И она мне: Марк, а как там Дэн?  
Было три гребаных часа ночи, и я ответил: миссис Найт, почему бы вам не спросить об этом у вашего сына?  
“Я спрашивала”, - говорит мне эта потрясающая женщина. - “Но он сказал, что ты знаешь лучше. Так что я позвонила тебе”.  
Кажется, именно тогда я понял, насколько все плохо.  
Вообще я к чему? Хотел рассказать тебе немного о том, каким был Дэниэл. Не считай его с моих слов монстром или кем-то вроде. Маньяком. Психопатом в вечной депрессии, хотя, видит бог, журналюги делали все, чтобы этот образ закрепился.  
Моя жизнь с ним иногда походила на ад, но ведь и хорошее было. Много. У меня с Дэниэлом связано почти сто процентов хороших воспоминаний. Так что нет, психопатом он не был.  
У нас была песня, старая, еще до мировой известности. Там все время рефреном повторялась строчка: “Я просто не могу получить достаточно”.[1] Так вот, Дэн был именно таким. Ему всего было мало - известности, денег, женщин, друзей, впечатлений. Я до сих пор уверен, что и колоться он начал поэтому. Не мог упустить новый опыт.  
Когда мы как-то жили вместе… ну не жили, снимали одну шикарную квартиру на двоих во время записи альбома. Так вот, он постоянно зависал в ванной. Ребята шутили, что у него вырастет хвост. Однажды я прохожу мимо ванной, а он окликает меня. Я захожу, а он… Нет, ничего такого. Он просто валялся в воде, в одной руке сигарета, в другой - стакан с вискарем. Смотрит на меня совершенно нечитаемым взглядом и говорит:  
\- Эй, Марк, залезай ко мне.  
Я, конечно, поднимаю брови и всем видом показываю, какая эта идиотская идея.  
А он:  
\- Да ладно. Тебе же хочется. Залезай, тут хватит места.  
Я, как был, в джинсах и майке, сажусь в ванную. Одежда намокает, становится тепло, вода льется на пол, а этот придурок хохочет, как обдолбанный. Хотя я сейчас думаю, почему “как”. Может, он и был обдолбанный, уже тогда.  
Мы сидим в этой ванной, воды стало меньше, он укладывает мне на бедра свои длинные ноги, затягивается сигаретой и говорит:  
\- Я бы хотел раздеть тебя до костей. Слой за слоем. Что бы ты ничего не мог скрыть. Было бы круто.  
И все это будничным тоном, под сигарету, этим своим бархатным голосом.  
Я ему:  
\- От тебя и так ничего не скроешь.  
А он:  
\- Но ты же все равно пытаешься. Не хорошо.  
Мне становится холодно, мокрая майка липнет к груди.  
Я говорю:  
\- Дэн, у нас времени мало. Пора на запись.  
Он:  
\- У нас есть все время мира, Марк.  
И затягивается сигаретой.  
Майка у меня суше не становится, но я почему-то чувствую себя самым счастливым человеком на этой гребаной планете. А он смотрит на меня и улыбается. Чертовщина. Каждый раз, когда он на меня смотрит, я перемещаюсь в параллельный мир.  
Перемещался. Все время забываю, что Дэна больше нет.  
Очень по нему скучаю. Хотя и странно, в моей-то ситуации, как думаешь?

3  
Начиналось все очень прозаически. Мы выступали вместе, потому что у нас так получалось лучше. Мне больше нравилось играть на гитаре, чем петь. А у Дэна петь получалось вообще круче всего. Зрители с ума сходили от его голоса, от этих интонаций… Да кому я рассказываю, ты сама знаешь. А когда он забывался, то начинал двигаться, как большая змея, которой по недоразумению приставили руки и ноги. Весь текучий, плавный - жидкость, а не человек. И с годами у него это никуда не делось. На последнем концерте я стоял, смотрел и думал: чувак, тебе почти полтинник, где твои кости? Мы, конечно, все не то чтобы старики, но Дэна года просто не касались.  
Или это только для меня? Черт знает.  
Так вот, мы тогда только начали играть, Санни на басу, Энди на синтезаторе, и тот смешной парень на ударных, Эл. Они с Дэном страшно посрались через год, и Эл ушел.  
Мы сочиняли песни - я и Дэн. Клали на музыку и исполняли, то вместе, то по отдельности. Получалось хорошо, строчки чартов потихоньку сдавались и мы чувствовали себя знаменитыми. Дэниэл еще смеялся, что группа называется “Чертополох”, потому что песни цепляются за уши и не отпускают. Большинство композиций того периода действительно привязывались на раз-два. Собственным стилем у нас тогда еще и не пахло.  
Мы с Дэном постоянно были вместе. Все же, материал для группы был на нашей совести, а ребята потом только высказывались по музыкальному оформлению.  
Дэн всегда хвалил мой голос и манеру игры. Обожал слушать мою гитару, хотя видит бог, я тот еще виртуоз. Помню, мы сидим в студии, записываем очередную проходную штучку, а он внезапно стаскивает наушники и останавливает на мне взгляд. Я продолжаю дергать струны, а у него в глазах восторг. Как будто… ну я не знаю, как трехлетке показать носорога. Такой же детский и открытый. Когда он так смотрел, я чувствовал себя по меньшей мере Джимми Пейджем.[2]  
У Дэна глаза были очень выразительные. На всех фотках у него как будто подводка, но на самом деле это ресницы. Потом, с возрастом, они немного поредели, но в самом начале были не хуже, чем у девчонки - густые и черные. Из-за темных глаз получался совершенно обалденный взгляд. Мы когда первую фотосессию снимали, фотограф чуть не обкончался, все скакал вокруг и просил Дэна посмотреть в камеру.  
Да. Что-то я отвлекся.  
Дэн говорил, что видит песни. Как будто фиолетовые лучи плывут по комнате, расплываются от гитары и клавишных, и все это вместе с ударными - черными такими пятнами звука. Это он по трезвому гнал. То ли выпендривался, то ли действительно так видел. Теперь уже не спросишь. Я читал, это называется синестезия. Дэн говорил, у меня голос очень красивого цвета. Описать точно не мог: что-то среднее между ультрамарином и пурпурным, с вкраплениями золота. Я таких комплиментов в жизни не слышал. Это, конечно, льстило, Тем более, что у самого Дэна голосина тоже ого-го.  
В общем, он от меня в восторге был.  
А я…  
Однажды мы засиделись в студии, обсуждая какой-то трек. Спорили до хрипоты, потом сошлись и замолчали. Я принялся бренчать на гитаре, пытаясь подобрать мотив, засевший в голове, а Дэн молча меня слушал. Я вроде поймал мелодию и поднял на него взгляд. Он подмигнул и улыбнулся. А я показал большой палец. Бывают моменты, когда разговаривают молчанием, и получается куда уютнее, чем болтовня.  
Через минуту в студию вломился Санни, спрашивая, чего мы тут застряли. Мы, помню, поморщились совершенно одинаково. Дэн потом утверждал, что я сказал о словах, которые только мешают. Может, и правда сказал - я реально не помню. Мало ли какую ерунду метешь.  
Дэн написал “Enjoy the silence” спустя неделю. Говорил, что это я его натолкнул. Мол, мои слова заставили его задуматься.  
Я все думал тогда: боже, что за брехня! Момент. Не какая-то история, не событие. Пара обычных слов. Тысячи таких в жизни. И из всей этой массы банальностей Дэн вдруг извлек смысл и написал хит.  
Это был его самый главный талант. Он брал произошедшее в жизни, каким бы невзрачным, глупым и ничтожным оно ни было, и делал из него шедевр. Но самое прикольное, что он считал меня источником вдохновения.  
Сначала мне это льстило.  
Потом стало все равно, потому что работа музы стала самой маленькой из моих проблем.

4  
Дэн был главной движущей силой группы. Но не в том смысле, что он был лидером и заставлял нас двигаться вперед, боже упаси. Наоборот - вокруг Дэна постоянно случались скандалы, сюрпризы и прочая движуха, с которой мы были вынуждены разбираться. Как-то в приватной беседе Санни, который тогда не играл с нами, сказал: если бы не Дэниэл, мы все были бы куда менее знамениты, но куда более счастливы. Святые слова. Если Дэниэлу нужна эпитафия, то это она.  
Но наш стиль, наша популярность, наши взлеты тоже были на его совести. Это правда, что он придумал название группы.  
Логотип набросал, помню, за три минуты, на клочке бумаги, пока мы сидели за завтраком в кафе. Он в колледже на дизайнера учился, знал, как делаются такие штуки.  
\- А почему чертополох? - спрашиваю я.  
\- Потому что это символ свободы, - отвечает он с жутко серьезным лицом. - Невзрачное растение, которое выживает в любых условиях и может постоять за себя.  
Я смотрю на него квадратными глазами, а Дэн еще пару секунд держит постную мину, а потом ржет.  
\- Шучу, - говорит. - У меня кличка такая была в школе. Волосы торчали.  
Тогда никто не заморачивался на названия. Я имею в виду, ты задумывалась о том, что большинство групп назывались по-дурацки? Что это вообще за хрень: “темно-пурпурный”[3]? Или “На мели”?[4]  
Название было формальностью. Так что мы назвались “Чертополохом” и поехали дальше.  
Дэн обожал нести журналистам напыщенную чушь относительно тайного смысла в имени группы. Жить без этого не мог. У меня иногда просто уши сворачивались от бреда, который он втирал. Некоторые версии до сих пор сохранились, я как-то полазал ради интереса по сети, посмотрел. Забавно, что брякнутое по укурке так тянет на глубокомысленность, не находишь?  
Дэн был нашим ядром. Но никто не мог бы упрекнуть его в звездной болезни. Он не отказывался общаться с фанатами, был с ними всегда мил. Ребята этому удивлялись - так-то Дэниэл был в плане характера не подарок. Скандалить мог по любому поводу, иногда идиотскому.  
Я думаю, дело в том, что он любил внимание. Мы его все любим, иначе не лезли бы на сцену, но Дэн был в этом смысле постоянно голоден. И, в результате, мы начали собирать стадионы. Ни минуты не сомневаюсь в том, что это его заслуга.  
Блин, я все о группе, о музыке. Как будто собрался надиктовать тебе чертову книжку. Извини. Сложно собрать мысли в кучу, если пересказываешь жизнь.  
С чего я начал? С того, что Дэн был нашим центром, точно.  
Я все пытался понять, с чего все началось. Никак не мог вспомнить ключевого эпизода. А потом меня осенило: не было никакого эпизода. Просто мы вляпались друг в друга со всего размаха, а потом стали неприлично знамениты. Дэн вился вокруг и говорил, что мой голос - это голос ангела, а мое видение мира вдохновляет его на хиты. Ребята просто играли в группе. А я был сырьем для песен. Надо сказать, исполнять то, что вышло из твоей дурацкой фразы - тот еще психодел.  
Когда я в первый раз вышел на реально большую сцену и увидел людей, которые собрались не на очередной фестиваль, а посмотреть только на нас… Было похоже на эндорфиновый взрыв. Обожание толпы - та еще наркота.  
Это Дэн мне, кстати, накрасил ногти. Я, конечно, не отрицаю, что сам был выпендрежником до мозга костей - а кто тогда не был? Но он всегда увлеченно работал над моим образом. Иногда мне кажется, что если б Дэн стал профессиональным дизайнером, в мире появился бы второй Энди Уорхолл.  
Так вот, он сидит в гостиной и накладывает на мои ногти черный лак, как заправская маникюрша. Лак непривычно холодит, и выглядит диковато. Пахнет просто ужасающе, как в автомастерской, где красят старые рыдваны. Я смотрю на это. Довольно скептически, надо признать. Но не возражаю. Никогда не умел возражать Дэну.  
\- Это тупо, - говорю я ему.  
Он мне:  
\- Ты ни хрена не понимаешь. У тебя офигенные руки, а так будет еще лучше.  
И продолжает орудовать кисточкой.  
\- Дэн, - говорю я. - Ты двинутый.  
Он поднимает на меня глаза. Улыбается. Окунает кисточку в лак и красит последний ноготь.  
\- Смажешь - накрашу еще раз.  
Я улыбаюсь и качаю головой. Маникюр я не смазал. А потом это стало частью имиджа. Смотри-ка, мне уже под пятьдесят, а ногти до сих пор черные, а?  
У меня есть хорошо проверенная теория, которая гласит, что жизни проникают друг в друга, если долго идут рядом. Это как диффузия в физике. Ты смешиваешься с тем, с кем живешь. За двадцать восемь лет я провонял Дэниэлом Найтом с подвала до чердака. Чем больше времени проходит, тем сложнее разбираться, где чье. Полная задница.  
Когда я женился, мы с Дэном были знакомы уже семь лет, два года из которых он сидел на героине. 

5  
Потом в интервью меня спрашивали: “Мистер Лемон, как вам кажется, почему Дэниэл начал принимать наркотики?” Мне все время хотелось ответить: ребят, честно, не имею понятия. Я и заметил не сразу. Вернее так - я не сразу заметил, насколько все серьезно.  
Блин, тогда наркота не казалась чем-то из ряда вон! Это сейчас каждый с гордостью может заявить, что лег на реабилитацию или вступил в АА[5].Да здравствует рок-н-ролл. Трезвым на сцену вообще мало кто выходил. И никого не парило, чем ты обдолбан, пока это не мешало работать. Я, в основном, нюхал кокс. Старый добрый кокаин - надежно, относительно дешево и доступно. Тяжелая наркота пугала меня непредсказуемостью, а я был осторожным мальчиком. Как там были дела у остальных - черт его знает. Санни, кажется, вообще был идейным трезвенником в этом плане, хотя бухать был не дурак.  
В общем, когда мы заметили, было уже поздно что-то делать.  
Сначала это было как привычка, с которой можно смириться. Дэн кололся от скуки, между концертными турами. Говорил, это помогает ему не свихнуться. Середина восьмидесятых, мы были уже на коне, написали парочку золотых хитов. Выступали в больших залах, имели свой фан-клуб. В смысле, я вообще не понимал, как при такой жизни может быть скучно, но Дэниэл всегда был талантлив в вопросе выдуманных проблем.  
Под героином он становился разговорчивым и навязчивым. Мы тогда снимали квартиры в Лондоне, неподалеку друг от друга. Дэниэл любил притащиться ко мне после очередной дозы счастья. Открывал своим ключом дверь, застывал на пороге - в расстегнутой рубашке и низко сидящих джинсах. Как-то раз вообще приперся босиком. Глаза на пол-лица, челка свисает на лоб. Шагал в гостиную, как хозяин, плюхался на диван, скрипя пружинами, и требовал приготовить ему чай. Я его обычно, правда, нахер слал, но он никогда не обижался. После дозы какая обида.  
Валялся на диване и просил:  
\- Марк, поговори со мной.  
Я ему:  
\- О чем, придурок?  
А он:  
\- О чем хочешь. У тебя такой сексуальный голос, - и улыбался, как чеширский кот, нажравшийся королевских сливок.  
Кажется, ему действительно просто нравилось слушать мой голос. Иногда после этого он писал тексты. Выворачивал мои слова, вкручивал в них новый смысл и загонял в рифму. Говорил: “Ты - мои чернила, Марк”.  
Героин - такая штука, с ним тяжело сладить. Дэниэл сломался во время концерта в Манчестере.  
Сейчас этот эпизод - история. Кто-то тогда сболтнул и все узнали, что солист “Чертополоха” обдолбался, как последняя свинья. Ходили даже слухи, что он тогда чуть не помер от передоза, но это уже ерунда.  
Мы тогда накопили материала на новый альбом и хотели приступить к записи. Энди, клавишнику, позвонил его друг, хозяин того клуба, предложил выступить. На установке у нас тогда уже сидел Том, спокойный и непробиваемый, как танк. Отлично уравновешивал Дэна с его закидонами.  
Репетиция прошла отлично, мы разошлись отдохнуть до концерта. Я остался в клубе, но все равно не отследил, когда пришел Дэн. Потом винил себя: пошел бы с ним, может, ничего бы и не было. Где он вообще умудрился дозу достать, интересно. Не в чемодане же про запас вез? У него в Манчестере никаких знакомых не было. Или звезде толкнули без очереди? Черт его знает теперь.  
Помню, как сейчас - нам через десять минут на сцену, в зале ревет толпа, и тут открывается дверь гримерки, и выходит Дэниэл. И мы с ребятами мгновенно понимаем, что дело швах. Потому что Дэн обдолбан в говно. Еле стоит на ногах. На правой ноге надет ботинок, левая - босая. Джинсы порваны на колене, а на шее засос и, кажется, губная помада. И вся эта конструкция целеустремленно движется к сцене.  
Я перехватил его на подступах и развернул к себе. Тело в моих руках было как ватное, бескостное и ужасно тяжелое.  
\- Дэн, - говорю я ему. - Ты, блядь, что творишь?  
Он еле открывает глаза - сплошь черные. И воняет от него смесью дешевых духов и сточной канавы. Господи, он показался мне таким жалким и омерзительным.  
\- Марк, - говорит мне Санни, - Хватай ребят и дуй на сцену. Будешь петь сам.  
\- Ты сдурел? - отвечаю я. - Толпа жаждет своего кумира.  
\- Ничего, я его сейчас поставлю на ноги. Вы с Энди справитесь.  
Санни всегда был оптимистом. На ноги он Дэниэла не поставил, но на сцену таки вывел. Дэн даже спел пяток песен. Это была самая оригинальная аранжировка, которую я когда-либо слышал. Дэн лежал у меня на плече и еле дотягивался до микрофона. До сих пор не знаю, как я не слажал, работая подпоркой для этой невменяемой сволочи.  
Эффект героина быстротечен. А вот губа, которую Санни рассек кулаком после концерта, заживала долго. Дэн три недели улыбался кровавой улыбкой.  
Кстати, он так и не объяснил, что это за прикол - вмазываться перед концертом. Говорил, что не помнит, что на него нашло. Может, и сам не знал. Я тогда впервые за всю историю нашего знакомства испытал желание пришибить его на месте. Даже не за наркотики, и не за сорванный концерт. За то чувство беспомощности и омерзения, которое я испытал, держа его на плече. За то, что Дэниэл Найт, который хвалил мой голос, обнимал меня за плечи при каждом удобном случае и восхищал меня от макушки до пят, превратился в обычного расхристанного наркошу. 

6  
Лиза работала на одной из наших репетиционных баз. Там мы и познакомились. Потом в прессе писали, что она давно была нашей фанаткой и потому специально пошла туда работать… Но это выдумки. Лиз была обычной девчонкой, познакомились мы обычно и ходили на самые обыкновенные свидания. Это мне и нравилось.  
С Дэном тогда было хреново. Он продолжал колоться, но из привычки это переросло в зависимость. Стал раздражительным и срывался на всех подряд. Мог разораться на официанта за то, что тот улыбается или устроить скандал в студии из-за неровно лежащих инструментов. Санни пытался с ним поговорить, и не раз, типа на правах старого друга, но Дэниэл отшивал его с шикарной отмазкой: это моя жизнь, что хочу то и делаю. Кто бы спорил, но видеть его обдолбанную рожу никто особенно не хотел.  
Мы пытались писать новый альбом. Точнее, составить его из откровенно сырых композиций. Их бы доводить до ума, но с перманентно обдолбанным вокалистом это было сложновато. Мы с Санни, Энди и Томом ночами сидели на студии, думали, как и что доделать, а потом я шел уговаривать Дэна немного поработать.  
Иногда, правда, у него случались просветления. В один из таких моментов он притащил то, что потом превратилось в хит “Stripped”. Черт его знает, в каком угаре он умудрился сочинить слова и музыку, но ради этой песни он разбудил Санни в девять утра, а Санни позвонил мне. Мы пошли на студию, где Дэн трясущимися пальцами кое-как извлек из синта нужную мелодию и напел слова. Через неделю мы уже делали финальную запись.  
Не знаю что там было в его голове, но, когда он выговаривал слова припева, то смотрел на меня, не отрываясь. До сих пор, когда я слышу эту песню, то вспоминаю его больные, красные глаза, трясущиеся пальцы и дурацкую лунатическую улыбку на губах.  
Были дни, когда я сидел дома, часами пялясь в стену и думал: и что, вот это все? Мы еще немного поездим на старых песнях, потом постепенно нас перестанут приглашать, мы с Санни пойдем работать на студию, Энди - преподавать музыку, Том - к другим ребятам, а Дэн сторчится в короткие сроки? Сейчас, конечно, даже вспоминать стыдно, но тогда мысли доводили меня до отчаяния. Я до смешного боялся потерять то место, которое мы уже заняли. Хотя, если посмотреть на историю группы, это был не пик славы и даже не предпоследняя ступенька.  
Когда этот речитатив начинал сводить с ума, я звонил Лиз. Мы шли гулять в парк, или в кино, или в кафе. Болтали, смеялись, целовались - все, что мне было надо. Откровенно нормальное времяпрепровождение, мамочка была бы довольна.  
Вообще-то я перед ней виноват. Не перед мамой, конечно, перед Лиз. Затыкать живым человеком прорехи в жизни - дурацкая идея. Но, будем честны, мало кто это понимает. Это сейчас, после трех лет с мозгоправом я понимаю, что Лиззи была нужна, чтобы искусственно создать рамки в жизни. С тем же успехом я мог жениться на бродяжке или на собственной собаке - важен был жест. Хотя я любил Лиззи, честно. И теперь люблю. Она из тех людей, что железной рукой ведут свою жизнь по правильному курсу. Поэтому она бросила меня и, спустя еще три года, стала миссис Дженкинс. Этот Дженкинс неплохой мужик, хоть и фамилия дурацкая. Я послал им на свадьбу букет и соковыжималку.  
Так. Опять я отвлекаюсь. Ты, что ли, пинай меня время от времени.  
Мы поженились в декабре восемьдесят пятого. Очень скромно и тихо. Предложение я сделал в ноябре.  
Это была херовая осень: темная, мокрая и холодная. Весь октябрь мы просидели в студии, я устал от музыки, от требовательности Санни и от его просьб привести Дэна хоть на часок и вправить ему мозги. Мистер Найт изволил неделями не выходить на связь и болтаться неведомо где. Но когда появлялся, непременно шел ко мне.  
Я помню, как возвращался вечерами в свою съемную квартиру и гадал - будет ли Дэниэл ждать меня у дверей? Он всегда ждал в коридоре, хотя у него был собственный ключ. Когда я видел свежие грязные следы на лестнице, то знал, что увижу наверху. Дэн будет сидеть, нахохлившись, как странная черная птица, в углу у моей двери. На полу, в грязи, в своем черном драном плаще и вытянутой водолазке. Будет ждать меня, чтобы вскочить с пола, вцепиться в мои плечи и начать бормотать несвязную чепуху, обдавая запахом помойки и дешевых сигарет. Будет слезливо жаловаться, что заждался меня, замерз и устал. Где я хожу, когда так нужен ему? Почему я такой мудак?  
Иногда, видя следы, я замирал, потом поворачивался и шел обратно - на студию или к Лиззи. Все что угодно, лишь бы черная птица не сцапала меня в этот раз. Но чаще всего идти было некуда. К тому же, я прекрасно понимал, что если я не приду, Дэн так и останется на полу в коридоре, замерзший и безмолвный. Может, даже спать уляжется. Приходилось подниматься по ступенькам, терпеть запах и прикосновения его ледяных пальцев, затаскивать в комнату, волочь в ванную. Дэн отмирал под горячим душем. Стоял там, мокрый, голый и жалкий. Темные волосы облепляли скулы, а я сидел на бортике ванной и тупо рассматривал синяки на сгибах его локтей. Мне было жаль Дэна. И себя тоже жаль, потому что больше всего на свете я хотел бы оказаться в этот момент на другом конце вселенной.  
Как-то уже в ноябре, когда я снова уговариваю его прийти на студию и поработать, Дэн спрашивает:  
\- Ты ведь женишься, Марк?  
Он стоит на моей кухне, тихий, как всегда по утрам после загула, смолит вонючую сигарету и пьет вторую чашку кофе. Занавески провоняли этой гадостью до такой степени, что хоть выкидывай. Как будто Дэн вечно здесь.  
Я киваю.  
\- На этой маленькой сучке со студии Хиггса?  
\- Не надо так говорить о моей невесте, - прошу я.  
Дэн расплывается в больной улыбке. Челка лезет ему в глаза и, кажется, мокнет в кофе. Дэн хочет уязвить так напоказ, что даже смешно.  
\- Тебе не стоит жениться, - говорит он. - У тебя есть музыка, я и ребята. Настоящие звезды не обрастают семьей.  
\- Трахаться мне тоже с тобой? - зло говорю я, потому что он меня достал.  
Тут Дэн отлепляется от стены, слитным движением проскальзывает ко мне и запускает пальцы за отвороты моего халата.  
\- Не подхожу? - выдыхает почти в губы.  
Пахнет от него моим шампунем и моей же зубной пастой.  
\- Если не отойдешь - пожалеешь, - обещаю я.  
Он смеется.  
\- Шучу, чувак. Удачи. Жаль, что я не могу быть твоим шафером.  
На моей свадьбе от меня были только родители, специально по такому случаю приехавшие в Лондон. Я потом думал, почему не позвал ребят из группы. Ладно Дэн, но остальные? Получается, я уже тогда знал, что это долго не продлится?  
Вероятно, знал

7  
Когда я женился, то думал, Дэн отколет что-нибудь. Что-то в его стиле: безумное, вульгарное и тупое. Придет ко мне на свадьбу. Пришлет похабный подарок. Напишет песню, от которой я захочу застрелиться. Вариантов море. Но, удивительно, он полностью проигнорировал это событие. Я тогда подумал - и слава богу. Мы с Лиз почти сразу уехали во Флориду, отдохнуть на пару недель. Типа свадебного путешествия. У нее там жила троюродная тетка, которая помогла найти чудесный дом на побережье. Я укатил, на всякий случай оставив Санни номер для связи.  
Телефон зазвонил вечером, когда Лиззи была внизу, на кухне. Я взял трубку.  
\- Привет новобрачным, - голос Санни доносился хреново, связь была плохая. - Греешь задницу на золотом песке?  
\- Есть такое, - отозвался я. - А ты звонишь позавидовать?  
\- Нет, хочу сказать, что Том организовал “Чертополоху” небольшой тур как раз к твоему возвращению. Так что набирайся сил.  
\- Круто.  
Я помолчал, но потом все же спросил:  
\- Как там Дэн?  
Санни басовито засмеялся.  
\- Том должен мне двадцатку, - сказал он. - Мы поспорили, спросишь ли ты о Дэнни. Он ставил на то, что спросишь.  
Я закатил глаза.  
\- Ну так что?  
\- Дэн укатил во Францию, к тетке.  
\- Санни, у него нет тетки во Франции.  
\- Думаешь, я не знаю? - Я почти увидел, как он пожимает плечами. - Но это все, что он мне сказал. Не волнуйся, вернется. Куда он денется.  
Я попрощался и положил трубку.  
Мы отдыхали еще неделю, но я никак не мог выкинуть Дэниэла из головы. Как будто звонок Санни открыл черную дыру воспоминаний. Я просыпался ночью - мне казалось, что Дэниэл сидит на пороге нашего дома, вымокший, грязный и бормочет мое имя сквозь зубы. Черная птица, которая перелетела океан и снова пришла по мою душу.  
Лиз встревожилась, но я отоврался. Сказал, что местная кухня плохо на меня действует. В любом случае, скоро мы вернулись домой и я был этому рад.  
От Дэна не было ни слуху, ни духу. Я начинал волноваться. Хотя, хрен там, какое волнение, я просто скучал. Привык, что Дэниэл все время ошивается поблизости от моей жизни.  
Он вернулся в тот самый момент, когда я начал думать о заявлении в полицию. Как будто нарочно подгадал.  
Стоял февраль - самый куцый и самый мерзкий из зимних месяцев. Мы с Лиз жили в арендованном доме неподалеку от Хэмпстед-Хит . Каждый день она садилась на автобус и ехала до своей студии. Каждый вечер она возвращалась ко мне, мы ужинали, пили чай, смотрели телик и занимались любовью. На неделе раза два я встречался с ребятами, мы доводили до ума старое, придумывали новое и никто из нас не говорил о Дэниэле вслух.  
В тот день Энди сказал, что в тур мы все равно поедем, просто без Дэна. Есть же я. Никто ему не возразил.  
А этим же вечером я вхожу в гостиную за оставленной кружкой и чуть не умираю на месте, когда вижу за окном Дэна.  
\- Дорогая, я быстро! - кричу я Лиз и выскакиваю за дверь, не успев накинуть куртку.  
Дэн топчется около чахлой клумбы, разбитой предыдущими арендаторами.  
\- У тебя мило, - роняет он.  
\- А ты херово выглядишь, - в тон говорю я.  
И это святая правда. Дэна и так никогда нельзя было назвать здоровяком, но после Франции казалось, что его сейчас унесет ветер. Огромные круги под темными глазами, большой нос на похудевшем лице и синие от холода пальцы, комкающие сигарету. Краше в гроб кладут.  
\- Хотел тебе сказать, что вернулся, - как-то неловко говорит он.  
И мне, конечно, тоже становится неловко. Потому что он так херово выглядит, и потому что тетки во Франции нет. И еще потому, что я думал, он закатит скандал по поводу свадьбы.  
\- Круто, - говорю я, чтобы что-то сказать.  
Дэн молчит и продолжает крошить сигарету.  
\- Как Флорида? - спрашивает он.  
\- Ничего.  
\- Ясно.  
От сигареты ничего не остается и Дэн косится на свою руку с удивлением - мол как так?  
Я уже собирался открыть рот, но тут на крыльцо выходит Лиз.  
\- Марк…? - говорит она и сбивается, увидев Дэна.  
\- Я уже ухожу, - быстро говорит он и дурашливо раскланивается. - Привет, Лиз. Пока, Лиз. Бывай, Марк.  
Вечерние фонари делали его фигуру тонконогим бумажным журавликом. Дунешь - улетит.  
Я тогда ушел к Лиз, мы пошли смотреть телевизор, а потом занялись любовью. Обычный хороший вечер.  
Мы не поднимали эту тему, но почему-то мне кажется, что Лиззи понимала про Дэна что-то очень важное, чего не понимал я. И ненавидела его с первой встречи на крыльце нашего дома. Я же говорил - она умная. Умнее меня.

8  
Мы с Дэном угробили мой брак за три года. Своего рода личный рекорд.  
Раньше, конечно, я винил только Дэна. Даже в морду ему дать пытался. Но теперь понимаю - я сам принимал в этом деятельное участие. В конце концов, Санни вон женился в девяностые, и его брак до сих пор крепче стали. Живут же люди.  
Нет, мы работали в четыре руки, как самый слаженный в мире дуэт.  
Я почему-то считал, что после Франции и с моей свадьбой Дэн притихнет. Даже волновался, что будет с группой. Так вот - я был идиот. Ты и сама знаешь, с конца восьмидесятых у “Чертополоха” началась полоса всемирной славы. Бессмертные хиты, верхние строчки чартов, платиновые диски. Мировые турне, самые лучшие гостиницы и деньги рекой. Неплохая цена за разваленный брак, а?  
Прошла неделя с того момента, как Дэн заявился ко мне домой. И тут я застал его на студии во время очередного дежурного визита. Выглядел он по-прежнему не очень, но впечатления трупа уже не производил. Кажется, даже вымыл голову. И он работал. В смысле, по-настоящему работал, а не строил из себя примадонну. Санни и Энди смотрели на это с некоторым обалдением. В тот день он предложил несколько новых аранжировок и показал три текста, один из которых можно было тут же класть на музыку. В тур мы выехали через неделю, и он имел огромный успех, несмотря на местечковость.  
Честно говоря, я чувствовал себя ослом. И еще немного виноватым перед Дэном. Как же, я ведь ожидал от него худшего, а он взялся за ум.  
У тебя бывало когда-нибудь, что хочется врезать прошлой версии себя по роже? Нет? А вот у меня регулярно.  
В тот самый, первый за долгое время тур, Лиз с нами не поехала. Я уговорил ее остаться дома. Дескать, что ей там делать: шум, грязные гостиницы, неуправляемые толпы. Честное слово, действовал из лучших побуждений. В памяти были свежи воспоминания о наших последних концертах с Дэном. Не хотелось, что б она такое увидела.  
Обошлось. Мы могли бы взять с собой вагон благовоспитанных девиц, и ни одна не была бы шокирована. Дэн был образцовым. Ну, в рамках рок-звезды того времени, конечно. Я каждый вечер звонил домой и рассказывал, как скучаю по жене. Кажется, фальшь в моем голосе заставляла краснеть даже телефонную трубку.  
Я не скучал. Мы за долгое время вдруг почувствовали себя на коне - все, разом. Дэн скакал по сцене как сумасшедший, а его голос заставлял девчонок в первом ряду кончать по два раза за песню. Басуха Санни направляла мелодию, а Энди выделывал с синтезатором что-то противозаконное. Даже непробиваемый Том начал стучать с удвоенной энергией. Мы с Дэниэлом через вечер стояли на сцене бок о бок и пели в общий микрофон. Голоса сплетались в один, я закрывал глаза, лихорадочно дергая гитарные струны, и ловил почти наркотический кайф от того, как мы создаем музыку. Если мой голос виделся Дэну пурпурным с золотом, то сейчас я мог поспорить, что вместе мы выдаем водопад темной радуги, который размазывает зрителей тонким слоем по грязному полу.  
Во время этого тура Дэниэл написал “Never let me down”. Мы начали петь песню прямо там, без записи, но спустя два концерта люди в зале начали подпевать. Я понятия не имею, как так получилось, наверное, кто-то записал слова. Мне крышу сносило от этой штуки. Когда я пел: “Я не хочу спускаться, никогда больше не хочу опускать ноги на землю” - я действительно в это верил. Казалось, мы с Дэном парим над залом, а он держит нас в воздухе своими взглядами и безумным желанием услышать еще, больше, сильнее…  
Звучит, как бред, да?  
Потом было много чего, и туры были длиннее, и гостиницы - богаче. И фанатов было куда больше. Но до сих пор когда я слышу “Never let me down” я вспоминаю те прокуренные клубы, нетрезвую толпу и Дэна, который стоит рядом со мной, касаясь бедром и плечом, и поет о своем друге, который никогда его больше не бросит.  
Тур кончился, а наш путь к вершине славы только начался. Стало куда меньше времени. Дэн фонтанировал новыми идеями, вставлял в песни электронные завывания и экспериментальные техники. Мы нашли свой стиль и не собирались от него отказываться.  
Я уходил из дома с утра, а приходил глубокой ночью, если вообще приходил. Я полностью сменил в квартире обстановку. Вернее, это сделала Лиз на мои деньги, у меня не было времени ездить по магазинам. Я предложил ей даже уволиться со студии, если она хочет, но она не захотела. Первое время она еще приходила, слушала наши репетиции, общалась с ребятами. Но потом, примерно через полгода, перестала. Я никогда не спрашивал почему. Я и заметил-то не сразу.  
Я мог бы попросить всех перебраться на ту студию, где она работала. Так мы бы чаще виделись. Но не стал. Не потому, что не хотел, просто в очередной раз не подумал. Мне тогда вообще было не до чего, а Лиз… Она просто была той женщиной, которая ждет меня дома. Приятно, но не смысл жизни.  
Дэн фестивалил напропалую. Встречался с толпой девиц одновременно, менял имидж каждый месяц и писал как сумасшедший. Но он всегда находил для меня время. Вытаскивал на концерты, прогулки, втравливал в какие-то странные истории. Мы часто уезжали на выходные в какой-нибудь пригород: я, Дэн и Лиззи. По ней было видно, что она с удовольствием поехала бы только со мной, но поездку организовывал Дэн. И он был с ней исключительно мил. Обаятелен и любезен, как настоящий джентльмен.  
В тот период мы стали ближе, чем когда-либо. С Дэном, я имею в виду.  
Когда что-то катится в ад, трудно заметить первый шаг. Те дни вспоминаются калейдоскопом дел: концерты, записи, ночи на студии, Санни восхищенно смотрит на новый текст, Энди гладит клавиши синтезатора, а Дэн…  
Как-то вечером Дэн решительно встает, разминает пальцы и говорит:  
\- Пойдем, надо пройтись.  
А я ему:  
\- Тебе или мне?  
Он только смеется.  
Мы выходим на улицу, и оказывается, что там ночь. Я удивленно смотрю по сторонам, потому что последний раз мы выбирались из студии на обед, и тогда был день. Это сколько же времени прошло?  
\- Сейчас одиннадцать, - информирует меня Дэн. Смотрит и добавляет - Вечера.  
\- Твою мать…  
\- Работа - лучший пожиратель времени! - наставительно говорит он. - Идем, Марк! Смотри, какая ночь.  
Мне на нос капает дождь. Дэн, пританцовывая, идет впереди, и его вода с неба вообще не заботит.  
\- То, что надо. Прохладно и ни черта не видно. Пошли, ночи созданы для того, чтобы гулять.  
\- Какая попса, - говорю я ему.  
Дэн оборачивается.  
\- Поэтому я использую это в прозе, а не в песнях, - говорит он. - Идем! Тут недалеко открыли новый зал игровых автоматов. У меня в детстве вечно денег на них не было, зато теперь можно хоть на всю ночь там зависнуть.  
Чудом выбившаяся прядь падает ему на лоб, а свет фонарей блестит на заклепках куртки. Кажется, что Дэн весь сложен из компактных острых звездочек, а самые острые - у него в глазах.  
\- Ты обколотый? - говорю я подозрительно.  
Дэн закатывает глаза.  
\- Господи, ты такой скучный…  
Я подхожу и беру его лицо в ладони. Глаза у Дэна по-прежнему темные, и черт знает, расширен зрачок или сужен. Или вообще там радужки не видно.  
\- Дэн, - говорю я. - У тебя какого цвета глаза?  
И руками чувствую, как его губы разъезжаются в улыбке.  
\- Ты мой самый близкий человек, и не знаешь цвет моих глаз? - говорит он. - Как не стыдно. Темно-карие, козел.  
\- А я думал, что черные.  
\- Ты всегда думаешь обо мне лучше, чем нужно.  
Я отпускаю его, и мы идем дальше, в зал игровых автоматов. Зависаем там до утра, и я не устаю смотреть, как Дэн стреляет из гнутого ружья, но все равно выигрывает плюшевого слона и дарит его первой попавшейся девице. Мы сражаемся во все игры на двоих, и счет плюс-минус равный. Когда на часах шесть утра, у меня в активе красные глаза, дрожащие от усталости и недосыпа руки, привкус попкорна во рту и полное непонимание, где я продолбал эти семь часов. Дэн виснет на моем плече, мурлыкает что-то про отлично проведенный вечер и о том, что он напишет новую песню. Может, даже две или три. И все из-за меня.  
А утром я стою у постели моей спящей жены с полной невозможностью объяснить, где я был. Понимаешь, если б я всю ночь трахал фанаток в полутемном клубе, это можно было бы объяснить. Но вот игровые автоматы - нет. Необъяснимо, как летающие тарелки. И урон психике почти такой же.

 

9  
Я всегда чувствовал в Дэниэле желание сдохнуть. Не потому, что он кололся и пил, как не в себя. Не логически. Он постоянно был готов отчалить: с летающей тарелкой, с говорящим единорогом или с пистолетной пулей. Все едино. Как будто его ноги в модных ботинках едва касались земли, и макушка постоянно задевала облака, напоминая - ты не должен быть здесь. Не сейчас. Пойдем к нам, наверх, тут здорово.  
В конце восемьдесят восьмого года, зимой, мы выпустили новый альбом. До сих пор считаю его одним из самых удачных, хоть и пришлось напихать пару проходных песен в начало и конец. Видите ли, продюсеры имели свое представление о том, сколько песен должно быть в новом альбоме “Чертополоха”. Мы побурчали, но потом Дэн сказал: “да пошли они”, мы засели в его маленькой квартирке и наклепали тексты за вечер.  
Кстати да, до сих пор не понимаю, куда этот придурок тратил свои гонорары. На наркоту все спускал, что ли. Квартира у него была - и есть - полное убожество. Дешевая крошечная конура на Олд стрит. Это сейчас район ничего себе, но в конце восьмидесятых там была полная жопа. Он ее так и не сменил. Мы снимали жилье на двоих, потом он долго жил в купленной мною квартире, мог снять номер в отеле. Но конуру оставлял за собой. Она до сих пор его, и у меня на связке даже висят ключи.  
Но я не об этом.  
После выпуска альбома всем хотелось отдохнуть. Том махнул в отпуск, Энди уехал к родне в Шотландию, а я объявил, что запрусь дома с Лиззи на Рождество и три дня после. И никакая сила меня не вытянет. Дэн, услышав все это, громогласно пообещал уйти в дикий загул. Энди, помню, уезжая, посоветовал ему не попадаться журналистам, когда будет блевать у грязного забора. Дэн ему два пальца показал. На том и разошлись.  
Я купил Лиз в подарок ювелирный набор, на который она давно смотрела. Миниатюрные эмалевые розочки, оправленные в серебро. Подвеска, серьги и кольцо. Мне показалось, она даже не ожидала подарка, но обрадовалась. В моей коробке оказались часы “Квантум”. Я поблагодарил, напялил их на левую руку и все праздники не мог отделаться от ощущения чужеродности. Я вообще-то не ношу часы, если ты заметила. И есть что-то хреновое в запредельно дорогих штуках, которые выполняют только одну функцию. Те “квантумы” были не то чтобы золотые, но все же стоили неприличное количество фунтов. Ремешок мягкий, кожаный. Правда, все равно натирал. Спустя пять лет я по пьяни потерял их где-то и до сих пор не знаю, где именно.  
Звонок от Дэна раздался двадцать пятого вечером. Я хорошо помню, что мы лежали на диване у телевизора и ремешок “квантумов” немилосердно впивался мне в кожу повыше запястья. Я все хотел его поправить так, чтобы не нарваться на вопрос об удобстве подарка.  
Так вот, телефон зазвонил и я взял трубку. Сначала мне казалось, что кто-то номером ошибся: в трубке стояла тишина. Потом раздался выдох, хриплый и громкий, как в фильме ужасов.  
\- Алло! - говорю я. - Кто это?  
\- Марк… - доносится из трубки, и я едва узнаю голос Дэна, такой он тихий.  
\- Дэн? - говорю я. - Это ты?  
\- Марк… Мне плохо… - хрипит он, и я понимаю - правда плохо. Полная жопа, без дураков. Пальцы сжимаются на трубке до скрипа пластмассы.  
\- Дэн, ты где? Что, мать твою происходит?!  
\- Приезжай, - шепчет он. - Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста. Прошу тебя…  
Температура в комнате опускается для меня на несколько градусов.  
\- Ты где?  
\- Приезжай… Марк, ты приедешь?  
\- Скажи, где ты, идиот! - Ору я уже в полный голос.  
\- При…- тяжелый вздох. - Приезжа… о боже… пожалуйста…  
Тут звонок обрывается со звуком удара.  
Потом я догадался, что трубка, должно быть, просто выпала из его пальцев. Но тогда я соображать не мог от страха. Голос у Дэна был такой, как будто он умирает. Да что там - уже сдох, и позвонил из ада, чтобы как всегда меня достать.  
Я собрался в три минуты, буркнул что-то Лиз и выскочил за дверь. Поймал такси и рванул на Олд стрит - единственный адрес Дэна, который я знал.  
Когда таксист остановился у мрачного кирпичного дома, меня уже трясло. Кое-как я сунул ему деньги и взлетел на третий этаж.  
Никогда не забуду эту комнату. У Дэна потом были подобные эскапады, но первый раз всегда самый яркий. Я открыл дверь своим ключом, зашел и увидел руку, которая торчала из-за дверного проема в кухне. Рука лежала на грязном полу, белая и, как мне показалось, совершенно неживая. Я вдохнул, забыл выдохнуть и закашлялся. В голову полезли кадры из фильмов про полицейских: все эти безжизненные тела, бледные щеки и распахнутые глаза.  
В квартире пахло сигаретами, и стоял ужасный холод - этот урод распахнул все окна, как будто приглашал в гости Снежную Королеву. Я поежился, сунул руки в карманы и шагнул вперед.  
Дэн лежал на полу в кухне, одетый только в джинсы: замерзший, босой, с беспомощно раскинутыми руками. Кажется, он не дышал. Татуировки на бледной груди смотрелись чернильными рисунками пятиклассника. Я схватил телефон, вызвал скорую, и только потом подумал: а вдруг он мертв? Упал на колени рядом, сунул два пальца ему под челюсть - потом остался синяк. Пульс прощупывался. Или мне со страху показалось. Сидел и думал: надо окна хоть закрыть. Ему же холодно. Даже если мертв, все равно же холодно.  
Следующее, что я помню - как два врача отрывают меня от Дэниэла, уговаривая, что помощь уже пришла, и мне надо его отпустить. А я даже не помню, как вцепился в его плечи. От этого тоже остались синяки.  
Я слышал, раньше самоубийц судили вместе с убийцами. Так вот, это было очень правильно. Я бы и сейчас за такое голосовал.  
В больнице врач сказал: еще бы пару минут, и его не откачали. Сердечный приступ. Лотерея, в которую выигрывают немногие. Дэн остался в палате, опутанный проводами и датчиками, а я поехал домой.  
Лиз встретила меня в гостиной - встревоженная, как мне сначала показалось.  
\- Дэн в больнице, - коротко сообщил я. - Сердечный приступ. Надо Санни сообщить, и Энди… блин, охренеть праздники!  
\- Марк, я думаю, нам надо развестись.  
Она так буднично это сказала, что я не сразу допер. По инерции проговорил еще что-то про будущий тур, про альбом, про безответственность этого идиота… и только спустя три минуты…  
\- То есть как - развестись?  
\- Обычно, - Лиз пожала плечами. - Мне кажется, это не очень сложный юридический процесс.  
Я оторопел. Стресс после Дэна еще не отпускал, и я соображал медленнее жирафа.  
\- Это… из-за того, что я поехал в больницу? - медленно спросил я.  
Лиз покачала головой и я понял, что перепутал встревоженность с решительностью. На каком-то глубинном уровне я уже тогда осознал - она давно собиралась. Подбирала слова. Может, месяц уже, даже дольше. А сегодня пружина распрямилась и она решилась окончательно.  
\- Нет, больница не при чем. Просто я больше не вижу в этом смысла.  
\- Смысл? Лиз, послушай, я понимаю, Рождество и все такое… Но Дэну нужна была моя помощь, и…  
\- Дэну всегда будет нужна твоя помощь, - твердо сказал она. - Ты еще не понял? Ему будет нужна помощь, совет, поддержка. Все, что ты сможешь дать. Дэн в нашей с тобой жизни занимает почетное первое место, Марк.  
\- Что ты имеешь…  
\- Ты даже не понимаешь, да?  
Теперь она казалась искренне расстроенной. Я бы предпочел, что б она орала. Когда женщина скандалит, она еще может повернуть назад. Но если говорит тихо и взвешенно - дело труба.  
\- Ты осознаешь, что говоришь о нем постоянно? - Теперь она разговаривала со мной как с ребенком, тихо и доверительно. - Я слышу его имя чаще, чем собственное. Он заменяет тебе разговоры о погоде. Что еще выкинул Дэн? Что он сказал? Какую песню написал? Все крутится вокруг него, не так ли?  
\- Лиз, я…  
\- Я так устала, Марк. Иногда мне кажется, что он третий в нашей постели. И не лишний, потому что лишняя там - я.  
Я попытался ее обнять - испытанное средство каждого проштрафившегося мужика. Но она ушла от объятий. И продолжала смотреть как на идиота, который никак не может осознать прописную истину.  
\- Я хочу развода. Надеюсь, ты мне его дашь.  
Кажется, после этого я начал что-то доказывать. Потом мы перешли на крик, безобразно поругались и я ушел, хлопнув дверью. Я говорю “кажется”, потому что мало помню из последней недели того года. Двойной удар сработал как надо, меня вырубило полностью.  
Я передвигался из паба в паб и хлестал все, что горело. Кое-где меня узнавали, наливали за счет заведения, просили выпить с ними. Я не возражал.  
Помню, я пришел в себя за стойкой паршивой забегаловки в Сохо. Под задницей у меня был старый барный стул с прорехой, которую я отлично чувствовал. Перед глазами маячили зеркальные полки с бутылками, а за огромными окнами были сумерки. Я даже не пытался понять, какой был час или день. Бармен смотрел на меня с недоверием - вероятно, я еще не успел заплатить. Все до или после этого бара остается до меня загадкой, но его я помню. Паршивый джин обжигал горло и застревал в пищеводе. Желудок горел огнем и просил еды, но мне было все равно. Я опустил голову и едва не опрокинулся назад. Рукав куртки оказался порван и это меня немного расстроило.  
В углу там играло радио, гоняли один из наших новых хитов. Я до звона в ушах слушал тягучий и сладкий голос, выпевающий слова.  
\- Со мной все будет в порядке, - интимно сообщил Дэн из динамиков. Его голос плыл, заполняя собой помещение, вытесняя все прочие мысли, чувства и даже предметы.  
\- Я буду терпеливо ждать, - пел он. - Пока ты не поймешь знаки и не прибежишь в мои распахнутые объятия…[6]  
Мне казалось, я вижу его улыбку. Его темные глаза, которые смотрят на меня в упор, придавая песне совсем другой смысл.  
А потом я взял стакан и запустил его в приемник. Кажется, он разлетелся на куски. Не помню.  
Следующий эпизод - это как я поднимаюсь по лестнице в квартиру к Дэну. Меня шатает, и ступеньки уплывают и перемешиваются. Я ударяюсь о стену плечом и локтем, потом падаю на колени. Желудок скручивает, как мокрое белье. Я не могу попасть ключом в скважину, но скоро дверь открывается сама. Дэн стоит на пороге, удивленный и трезвый, в халате и домашних туфлях.  
\- Добился своего? - Неожиданно твердо спрашиваю я, а потом опускаю голову и блюю ему под ноги. Кажется, прямо на эти туфли. Во всяком случае, тогда мне этого хотелось.

 

10  
Есть два вида пьянства. Первый - это веселый запой. Ты бухаешь с друзьями, не считая бутылки и не разбирая сорта алкоголя. На утро у вас всех болит голова, но кто-то приносит пиво, и все повторяется. Ты все помнишь, но реальность подернута такой радужной дымкой. Второй вид - это запой мертвый. Ты ни черта не помнишь, бухаешь, как дьявол, льешь в глотку все, что горит. Просыпаешься, не помня времени суток, заливаешь в себя еще одну порцию и снова отправляешься в забытье.  
После развода я от души предался второму виду и проявил в этом деле незаурядный талант.  
Я хорошо отношусь к алкоголю. Это наш друг, который позволяет пережить некоторое дерьмо. Но, скажу тебе честно, после того раза я с отвращением смотрел на крепкое пойло года три, не меньше.  
Жил я у Дэна. Как приперся туда после разборок с приемником в баре, так и остался. Я просто был не в состоянии куда-то ходить. Те дни теперь вспоминаются чередой кратких встреч. Дэн мне даже мою жизнь пересказывал. Я-то ведь не помнил ни хрена.  
Он заботился обо мне тогда. Ну, в своей манере. Следил, чтобы в доме не кончались запасы крепкого алкоголя, и я не поперся искать его на улицу. Укладывал меня спать на кривоногом диване. Даже готовил мне еду. Дэн вообще неплохо готовит, просто не любит это дело. Никогда не видел, что б он для себя хотя бы сраную яичницу сделал.  
Нельзя сказать, что я ничего не помнил только из-за пьянства. С мозгами у меня всегда был порядок. Скорее, я просто не хотел помнить.  
Обычно я просыпался относительно трезвым к вечеру или ночью. Голова трещала, но на тумбочке у дивана всегда стоял стакан воды и лежала упаковка аспирина. Аптеки тогда на мне разбогатели, наверное. Иногда Дэна не было дома, тогда я мутными глазами искал, чего бы выпить, выпивал и спал дальше. Иногда шлялся по квартире из угла в угол, пока не падал без сил. Но иногда Дэн обитал в квартире и мы могли общаться.  
Он ни разу не спросил меня о причине скандала или о том, почему Лиз меня бросила. Только однажды проинформировал:  
\- Ты сегодня подписал бумаги о разводе.  
Был вечер, он сидел у приоткрытого окна и курил, выпуская дым на улицу. Я лежал на диване, весь в процессе действия очередной порции аспирина.  
\- Ходил в суд? - Интересуюсь я.  
Дэн кивает и сладко затягивается, выпивая из сигареты последний вздох.  
\- Ты даже пристойно выглядел. Но мне кажется, судья догадался. В основном, по перегару. От тебя разило, как от бездомного в удачный день.  
\- И мне не влепили штраф за непристойное поведение?  
Дэн пожимает плечами.  
\- Ты же звезда. К тому же, ты горюешь.  
Позже, гораздо позже, я узнал, что штраф мне таки влепили, но Дэн заплатил его тут же, за меня. И снова забрал домой. Мне Лиз рассказала, потом, когда мы снова начали общаться.  
Из ребят ко мне никто не приходил. Или я просто не помню. Тогда Дэн был единственным человеком, которого я видел в трезвом уме. Правда, иногда он мне снился и в пьяном угаре, но я как-то научился разбираться, где реальный Дэн, а где - копия.  
С лестницы его дома был прямой выход на крышу. Ничего особенного: стандартная лондонская крыша с кучей труб, гнутых антенн и парочкой дохлых голубей. Мы вылезли на январский холод, кутаясь в одеяла и рваный плед. Дэн захватил сигареты, а я - бутылку виски.  
Помню, он сидит на парапете, свесив ноги - тощий и длинный, из-за рукава выглядывает татуировка. А я думаю: надо подать идею снять его так для альбома. Девочки с ума сойдут.  
\- Ночью всегда легче, - говорит Дэн.  
\- Почему? - спрашиваю я. Хотя не самом деле мне ни черта это не интересно. Смотреть на него - это да.  
\- Потому что темно, - роняет он и взмахивает рукой с сигаретой. - Темнота защищает от жестокой реальности.  
\- Напиши об этом песню.  
\- Непременно. Ты подаешь мне отличные идеи, знаешь, Марк?  
\- Знаю, - говорю я. - А ты мне брак сломал.  
Дэн оглядывается на меня с весело-недоуменным выражением лица. Брови ползут вверх, а замечательные ресницы распахиваются шире.  
\- Я? Неужели? Ну хочешь, дай мне по лицу.  
Он встает, подходит ко мне и даже садится на корточки - вот он, мол, я. Давай, вперед. Я смотрю на его лицо, бледное, в тенях. Высокие скулы, темные провалы глаз. Протягиваю руку и щипаю его за кончик длинного острого носа. Дэн смешно жмурится и недовольно фыркает.  
\- Ты не ведешь себя, как настоящий мужик.  
\- И что бы он сделал?  
\- Дал бы мне по роже, это же очевидно. Марк, почему у тебя все не как у людей?  
Я смеюсь. Потом вспоминаю его длинную безвольную руку, лежавшую на полу кухни и смех обрывается.  
\- Почему ты не позвонил в скорую? - спрашиваю я тихо. - Почему мне? Это же тупо, блин! Ты мог сдохнуть!  
Дэн пожимает плечами и садится задницей прямо на грязную крышу.  
\- Позвонил тебе, потому что хотел позвонить, - говорит он. - Именно тебе. И не сдох. Кстати, спасибо, что спас мне жизнь, Марк.  
Слышать это отвратительно, как скрип гвоздя по стеклу.  
\- Прекрати паясничать, - прошу я.  
\- Ты мой личный Иисус, - улыбается Дэн, которому всегда нравится меня доводить. - Тот, кому не все равно. Вот и ответ на твой вопрос: я позвонил тому, кому не было плевать.  
Но я-то знаю - мне было плевать. Когда я ехал к нему, я злился. Я думал о том, что он оторвал меня от жены, от приятного вечера перед теликом. Далековато до Христа. Я бы хотел сказать об этом Дэну, но прозвучало бы слишком жалко, и я молчу.  
\- В следующий раз позвони в скорую, - говорю я, чтобы что-то сказать. - Хотя, твою мать, лучше б не было следующего раза.  
Дэн фыркает.  
\- Твоя забота очаровательна. Век бы слушал. Хочешь сигарету?  
Мы сидим на крыше еще долго, замерзая до костей. Как будто это действительно убежище от всего мира. Как будто нет никакого всего мира.  
Я был ужасно романтичным, когда мне было тридцать лет.  
Потом мы спустились в квартиру, я раскупорил бутылку виски и вылакал ее всю.  
Если говорить о том, как я завязал с тем почти месячным запоем, то это зашибенная история. Просто однажды вместо того, чтобы проснуться на перекошенном диване, который я привык уже считать своим, я проснулся в номере отеля. Даже нет, это был не отель, а отдельное бунгало на пляже. Я и проснулся от того, что мне было жарко.  
Помню, открываю глаза и тут же закрываю - слишком ярко. Тропики после зимнего Лондона это как Рождественский Хэрродс после бомжатника. Привыкаю с минуту, потом прищуриваюсь и вижу, что Дэн сидит в плетеном кресле напротив, голый по пояс, в белых штанах и пляжных сланцах. И морда у него довольная до неприличия.  
\- Мы где? - спрашиваю я.  
\- Не скажу, - нагло отвечает он. - Ты просто уникум, Марк, честное слово! В невменяемом состоянии пройти паспортный контроль, проспать весь полет, сойти с самолета и даже в такси не приходить в себя… Уважаю, мужик. Я бы так не смог.  
Я оглядываюсь по сторонам. В окно виден пляж и кусок моря, такого синего, что глазам больно. И запах...йод, водоросли. Так пахло в Брайтоне, когда мы ездили туда в детстве. Только в Брайтоне и сейчас пиздец как холодно, а в том раю было жарко. Рубашка тут же показалась мне лишней. И еще грязной. Я вдруг осознал, что не помню, когда последний раз мылся. По ощущениям не позже, чем неделю назад, но черт его знает…  
Дэн просто молча указал мне на аккуратную белую дверь, за которой обнаружился душ и туалет.  
Будешь смеяться, но я так и не узнал, что это был за курорт. Прилагал все усилия к тому, чтобы не узнать. Мне было все равно.  
Мы провели там неделю и за всю эту неделю я пил только коктейли. Да и на них не налегал. Сейчас вспомнить - жуть берет. Интоксикация должна была полоскать меня до смерти. Но, видимо, дуракам везет.  
Дэн ни разу не сказал, с какой целью вывез меня в тот маленький отпуск. Только в самом начале мимоходом обронил, что в номере нет виски. И в ресторане он полный отстой, так что может, без него?  
Мне иногда хотелось спросить: Дэн, а если бы тогда, когда ты начал колоться, я увез тебя на Мадагаскар? В Китай? На Тибет? Ты перестал бы? Превратился из черной птицы снова в человека, и не было бы ни концерта в Манчестере, ни телефонного звонка, ни больницы?  
Теперь я уже никогда не узнаю. Точно только одно - он заботился обо мне. Как умел. Спасибо ему за это. 

 

11  
В середине восемьдесят девятого у нас состоялся первый мировой тур. Мы могли бы устроить его и раньше, но не было толкового менеджера и неохота было браться за все это дерьмо: гостиницы, залы, заказ такси… Когда нет толкового администратора, то нет жизни. Будь ты хоть рок-группа, хоть овощной магазин. К счастью, где-то за пять лет до этого мы наконец обрели Майки. Так-то его зовут Мойше, но он почему-то страшно стесняется своей национальности. Так или этак, но он крутой администратор. Он и организовал нам мировое турне.  
Будапешт стоял в том туре под третьим номером. Хотя, может и под четвертым. Я уже не помню. Но точно почти с самого начала, мы были еще не убитые и даже почти успевали хорошо высыпаться и восстанавливать энергию.  
Майки нашел нам самый шикарный отель, который смог вообразить. Ну да, да, “Коринтию”. Ты не знала? Когда мы планировали этот тур, Дэн специально указал, в каком отеле мы будем жить в Будапеште. И даже номера взял нам те же самые. Смеялся еще, говорил, что его пытались уговорить на другой вариант размещения, но он был тверд, как скала.  
Это сейчас я видал виды, но двадцать лет назад… Тогда это была самая шикарная дыра в этом городе. Наши с Дэном номера были через стену. Мой показался мне огромным. Я по жизни люблю маленькие комнаты, в апартаментах со стадион чувствую себя неуютно. Как по мне, комната, в которой мы сидим сейчас - как раз то, что нужно нормальному человеку. Но Дэн приходил в восторг, когда его окружало много квадратных метров. Наверное, под его раздутое эго требовалось дополнительное пространство.  
Пока я успел только кое-как осмотреться и отыскать кровать, Дэн обследовал свой номер вдоль и поперек и перелез ко мне через балкон. Я узнал об этом, когда он постучал в стеклянную дверь.  
\- Ты укурился? - спрашиваю я, потому что, черт, мы на четвертом этаже, а при такой высоте потолка это знатная цифра.  
\- Да ну тебя! - воротит нос Дэн и, как ни в чем ни бывало, шлепает через порог.  
\- Ты лез через балкон босиком? - интересуюсь я.  
Он смотрит на меня этим своим “господи ты дебил” взглядом.  
\- Заткнись, Марк. Ты ничего не понимаешь в спонтанности.  
\- Понимаю. Я же с тобой живу.  
Дэн весело щурится и обследует мой номер, продолжая шлепать по полу босыми ногами. Потом поворачивается и изрекает:  
\- Сегодня мы устраиваем праздничный ужин. Приглашаешься только ты.  
\- Мы? - поднимаю бровь я. - Ты и твоя высокая самооценка?  
\- Приходи часов в семь, лады? - Не слушает меня Дэн. - Я закажу какой-нибудь роскошной еды, и мы славно посидим.  
\- А ребята?  
\- Санни ушел на экскурсию, а Том и Энди завалились спать сразу после самолета. Давай, Марк. Жду тебя.  
Он ушел так же, через балкон.  
Мы к тому времени действительно жили вместе с Дэном. Ну… или около того. Я купил себе квартиру, довольно приличную и просторную. Дэн приходил так часто, что его вещи перекочевали ко мне, а соседи чаще здоровались с ним, чем со мной.  
Не знаю, может, если б у нас была нормальная жизнь, я бы задумался. О том, что все это как-то странно. Но наша жизнь была ненормальной, ненормированной и бешеной. И мне нравилось, что Дэн ходит по моей квартире, демонстрирует мне новые татуировки, курит свои бесячие сигареты и заваривает чай. Что он часами отмокает в ванной, готовит ирландское рагу из вонючей баранины и слушает, как я играю на гитаре. Это не казалось мне странным. Дэн просто был. Всегда.  
Тогда, вечером, я минут десять стучал в его номер, потом плюнул и полез через балкон. Было не так уж высоко и даже удобно, хотя вряд ли в “Коринтии” думали, что постояльцы дорогих номеров будут лазать друг к другу в гости.  
Номер Дэна был пуст. Я походил по просторной зоне гостиной, где уже был накрыт ужин, а потом пошел в ванную.  
Помню, я захожу, а он валяется, как ни в чем не бывало: на голове наушники, на бортике балансирует дешевенький плеер, а в правой руке - стакан с виски. Отросшие концы волос плавают у основания шеи, а на лбу капли пота. И татуировки под водой как нарисованные тушью.  
\- О, Марк! - говорит он, и улыбается - кстати, совершенно трезво в этот раз. - Здорово, что ты пришел.  
\- Никогда не понимал твою страсть к водным процедурам, - говорю я ему, когда он выползает из ванной в халате на голое тело.  
\- Мне так лучше думается, - Дэн машет рукой. Тут же его нога едет по паркету, подворачивается, и… и ничего не случается, потому что я ловлю Дэна за плечи.  
Честное слово, не помню, как я его тогда подхватил. Когда такие вещи описывают в книжках, у автора здорово получается все ухватить - и момент, и процесс. А в жизни все иначе. Ты даже подумать еще не успел, а мозг уже среагировал. И вот в одно мгновение я вижу Дэна, нога которого едет по паркетному полу, а в другое я уже стою и держу его за плечи, а он обнимает меня за талию и пытается поставить-таки ноги на пол.  
\- Нахрен им здесь паркет? - говорит Дэн хрипло.  
\- Нахрен ты выходишь из ванной мокрый? - спрашиваю я, заметив, что под его ногами лужица, а плечи, которые я держу, влажные.  
Дэн отталкивает меня и поднимается. И косится на острый угол стола.  
Нет, не смотри на меня так. Я понятия не имею, как все было. Не помню. И не хочу даже думать о иронии судьбы. В жопу судьбу. Я сейчас не об этом.  
Так вот, тогда мы сели за стол и принялись за еду. Дэн превзошел сам себя в транжирстве. Заказал даже шампанское.  
Помню, он валяется на диване все в том же халате с бокалом в руке.  
Говорит:  
\- Я всегда знал, что сделал правильный выбор.  
А я ему:  
\- Какой?  
\- Ну там, на студии, - говорит Дэн, покачивая тонкую ножку в пальцах. - Ты же не думаешь, что я столкнулся с тобой случайно после записи?  
И вот это уже новости, потому что я вообще об этом никогда не думал. А Дэн прищуривает глаз и говорит нараспев:  
\- Те-ед. Так звали парня, с которым я играл тогда. Когда мы закончили, я остался, чтобы послушать тебя. И сказал - у этого парня голос ангела, я должен петь с ним.  
\- А Тед? - спрашиваю я, отпивая из своего бокала. Шампанское сладкое, аж зубы сводит, но почему-то вкусно.  
\- Я бросил его, выйдя из студии, - заявляет Дэн, дернув плечом. - Сказал, что мы больше не играем вместе. Он ушел, а я дождался тебя.  
Честно говоря, мне стало не по себе. Я не был уверен, что Дэн говорит правду, он обожал повыпендриваться, даже передо мной. Но и в урезанном виде история выглядела диковато.  
\- И что Тед? - снова спрашиваю я.  
\- А хер его знает, - легкомысленно говорит Дэн. - Зато мы - здесь. Вот что я называю правильным выбором.  
Я пообещал себе сразу после возвращения выяснить все про этого Теда, но обещания не исполнил. Тур вымотал нас по самое горло, я свое имя едва не забыл, не то что какого-то засранца, игравшего с Дэном в семьдесят девятом. Вспоминал периодически, но идея уже казалась дурацкой. Найти его, и что? Принести извинения? Всыпать за то, что не остался, не заставил Дэна уйти с ним, не утащил с моей дороги? Херня все это.  
Через день мы вышли на сцену в Будапеште и отыграли так, что чуть сердце не выскочило. Зал ревел и раскачивался, а я, закрыв глаза, впитывал этот бешеной поток энергии, лившийся на сцену.  
Когда мы отыграли на бис, Дэн вдруг подошел ко мне со спины и обнял - крепко, близко, на виду у всего зала. Меня прошила дрожь, потому что он был горячий, от него пахло потом, и его голос только что звенел у меня в ушах.  
\- Ты - мои чернила, Марк, - прошептал Дэн мне в ухо, пока зал орал, требуя еще. - Мое сердце. Не бросай меня. Никогда не бросай, слышишь?  
И, блядь, это было так странно, так круто и здорово - слушать его шепот в орущем зале и все равно слышать.  
Иногда мне снится, что я до сих пор стою на той сцене. И рука Дэна перехватывает поперек груди так, что трудно дышать. Он шепчет мне на ухо, но я больше не могу услышать ни слова.  
Знаешь, я вот думаю - что, если меня просто не было рядом? Я отпустил, и он улетел башкой в этот чертов стол. Получается, я все же убил его? Он так и не научился вытирать свои гребаные ноги полотенцем, сукин сын. Тыщу раз говорил, но он же упрямый.

12  
Я много о чем жалею, на самом деле. Жалею, что так обошелся с Лиз. Жалею, что никогда не пробовал жить без Дэна. О том, что так и не разыскал Кристин после той ночи в отеле - это было свинство с моей стороны. Жалею о многом. Но ничего не стыжусь. Мой мозгоправ пробовал меня на это вытянуть, он почему-то думал, что проблема в стыде, но нет. Я абсолютно бесстыдный сукин сын. Забавно.  
Еще мне жалко, что в нашей с Дэном жизни было так мало искренности. Он был актер по жизни, всегда под прожектором, ни слова лишнего, ни взгляда без цели. Когда мы разговаривали, то казалось, что где-то за ширмой прячется зрительный зал или камера. Настоящим он бывал только если было физически херово.  
Помню, как-то у него разыгрался грипп. Это был девяносто первый, что ли, год, в Лондоне случилась настоящая эпидемия. Я как-то избежал, а Дэна зацепило. Он винил во всем раздачу автографов. Клялся, что какой-то прыщавый урод чихнул прямо на него, когда диктовал, что написать на плакате.  
Дэн валялся в нашей квартире, бледный и жалкий, потреблял космические порции куриного бульона и лекарств. Хрипел и переживал, что голос не вернется. Хотя, как по мне, его сигареты убивали голосовые связки лучше кашля.  
\- Марк, - доносится с дивана. Как сейчас помню. - Принеси еще чаю, а?  
\- Ты же тощий, как в тебя столько влезает?  
\- Не твое собачье дело. Мне холодно.  
\- У тебя просто температура.  
\- Мне хреново!  
\- Тогда заткнись и спи.  
Но он не спал. Грустно таращился темными глазами, я прямо чувствовал этот взгляд.  
Как-то я проходил мимо, и он вытянул руку и сцапал меня за запястье. А потом опрокинул к себе на одеяло. Обнял поперек груди, как плюшевого медведя. Я рыпнулся для вида, конечно, но всерьез вырываться не стал. Это было трогательно.  
\- Посиди со мной, - гнусавит Дэн из-за подушки. - Честное слово, с тобой легче.  
И я сижу. Что еще остается. Поправляю подушку, открываю лицо Дэна с красным пятном носа и грязными волосами, свисающими на лоб.  
\- Мда, - говорю. - Так хреново ты даже после Франции не выглядел.  
Дэн оттягивает уголок рта в подобии улыбки.  
\- Это была не Франция.  
\- Все знают, что это была не Франция. Но ты же не говоришь правду, - возражаю я.  
\- Я ездил к родителям, - вдруг бухает Дэн. И еще глубже зарывается в одеяло. - Сказал им, что бросил музыку и вернулся к нормальной жизни.  
Я снова открываю его лицо, потому что из-под одеяла нихера не слышно.  
\- Это блеф такой был?  
Дэн пожимает плечами.  
\- Нет, - говорит. - Я правда решил все бросить. Накатило что-то…  
Я легонько стучу согнутым пальцем ему в лоб.  
\- Ты идиот? И когда ты собирался нам это сообщить?  
Дэн ворочается и я прямо чувствую, как ему неловко.  
\- Я бы, наверное, сообщил. Ну… Потом. Как-нибудь.  
И ведь сообщил бы - думаю я. Именно что “как-нибудь”. Прямо в красках представляю себе этот короткий телефонный звонок.  
\- Но я потом передумал, - говорит Дэн, как будто оправдываясь. - Встал посреди ночи, собрал вещи и уехал обратно в Лондон. Сошел с поезда и пошел к тебе домой. Пешком.  
Я сижу и не знаю, что сказать. Протягиваю руку и глажу Дэна по голове, как ребенка. Он не возражает, даже, кажется, подставляется специально.  
\- А что родители? - тихо говорю я.  
Дэн смеется, хрипло и коротко. Вытаскивает из-под одеяла правую руку и тыкает мне предплечьем почти в нос. Там у него чернильный кельтский крест.  
\- Это моя первая татуировка. Потрогай, что под ней.  
Я послушно трогаю. Судя по ощущениям, там шрам от приличного такого пореза.  
\- Когда мне было тринадцать, я сказал, что не собираюсь посвящать жизнь религии, - ровно говорит Дэн. - Отец кинул в меня ножом. Я заслонился рукой.  
Руку он убирает обратно под одеяло.  
\- Мои родители даже на мои похороны не приедут, Марк. Папа считает, что я одержим дьяволом. Но, конечно, он всегда примет меня обратно. Притча о блудном сыне, ты ведь понимаешь.  
Я рискую посмотреть ему в лицо. Дэн пялится в потолок, продолжая прижимать меня к себе одной рукой.  
\- В Саутенде я не сочинил ни одной песни, - говорит он. - Ни единого сраного слова. Полная тишина. Я никогда не сочинял, пока тебя не встретил. А потом слова пришли, и я не успевал записывать.  
На потолке явно происходит что-то интересное.  
\- Если я уйду от тебя, то перестану, - губы Дэна шевелятся, и я угадываю слова по этим движениям, настолько тих голос. - Я не смогу сочинить ни слова. Они просто уйдут. Навсегда.  
В его глазах неподдельный ужас. Как у человека, увидевшего собственный гроб. А потом он привстает, текучим движением изворачивается, одеяло летит на пол, а Дэн оказывается сидящим у меня на коленях, лицом к лицу.  
\- Не бросай меня, - шепчет он. - Никогда. Я не переживу.  
Его выдох обжигает мне губы, и в следующую минуту мы целуемся до звона в ушах.

Да, я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Но в целом это не сильно изменило расстановку сил. Мы могли бы трахаться раньше, или не трахаться вообще. Не в этом смысл. Мужчины обычно об этом не говорят, но есть люди, секс с которыми - это вопрос второй очереди.  
Но если ты меня спросишь, то целоваться с этим ходячим разносчиком бактерий на продавленном диване было самым офигительным впечатлением в моей гребаной жизни.  
И мне не стыдно. Ничуть.

 

13  
Ты всегда узнаешь творческий кризис, если он посмотрит тебе в лицо. Сто процентов. Всегда можно отличить “что-то не идет” от “ну все, пиздец”. Просто признаваться в этом не хочется. Тонны книг написаны, а один хрен никто не знает, что делать с этой сволочью.  
Нас накрыло в девяносто пятом. Предыдущие три года просвистели мимо шальными пулями: много работы, два альбома, второй платиновый диск. Мы были непристойно знамениты. Дэн сам рисовал обложки к альбомам и синглам, выдавая психодел за психоделом. У нас по всему дому валялись его наброски - на кухне, в ванной. Однажды я обнаружил листок у себя под подушкой. И не удивился.  
У нас было еще два мировых турне - это не считая разных местечковых концертов, шоу, выступлений на радио и телевидении, клипов… Мы начали передвигаться по улице в темных очках и с задранными до ушей воротниками. Не глядя на свой банковский счет, я был уверен, что тот разбухает, как удав после сытного обеда. Жизнь была хороша.  
Не могу сказать, что то время было безоблачным. Если уж на то пошло, с Дэном нельзя было жить безоблачно. Мы несколько раз крупно собачились, а потом мирились, сидя на подоконнике с сигаретами и бухлом. Невозможно долго злиться на человека, с которым выходишь к одному микрофону перед ревущей толпой. Я и не мог. Каждый раз, посравшись в пух и прах, мы снова начинали разговаривать. Сначала с невинных реплик, вроде “вскипяти чай”, потом больше, доходили до текстов песен, потом до трепа ни о чем. Никто не говорил “извини” или “мне жаль”. Просто нас неумолимо притягивало друг к другу снова. Как уйти от человека, с которым живешь и работаешь? В тесноте студии я натыкался на его локоть, на его взгляд, касался плечом или бедром. И рано или поздно он утыкался носом мне в висок, шумно вздыхал и бормотал что-то неразличимое и смутное. Или я находил его у черного входа, отбирал вонючую сигарету и целовал, прижимая к стене. И то и то годилось. Нам хватало.  
Жизнь нас избаловала. Дэн всегда приносил готовые тексты, которые требовали минимальных правок. Если сочинял я, то Дэн мог подхватить строчку и дописать, как будто вынимал текст из моей головы. Мы были талантливыми засранцами, привыкшими полировать готовый материал, а не клепать новый из того, что есть под рукой.  
Сейчас я хорошо понимаю, что тогда случилось. Мы поднялись на вершину - конечно, не уровня Битлз, но никто из нас и не думал быть Битлз. Мы постояли там, оглянулись вокруг, и нам стало страшно. Что делать дальше? Как удержаться на уровне? Что говорить журналистам о дальнейших планах?  
Но это я сейчас такой умный. Тогда казалось, что мы все вместе попали в задницу, из которой никак не можем выбраться. Причем, что это за задница, никто из нас понятия не имел. Просто вдруг у Дэна перестали рождаться тексты, я поссорился с гитарой, а Санни начал лажать на простейших мелодиях. Все посыпалось. Том и Энди были нормальными музыкантами, с руками откуда надо, но без изысков. По ним это ударило в меньшей степени, но какое-то происходящее дерьмо и они почувствовали.  
Я тогда предложил отдохнуть. Все решили, что это отличная идея и разъехались кто куда. Мы с Дэном рванули в Испанию. Около трех недель колесили по стране. Я сгорел, Дэн покрылся аккуратным загаром, как модель с обложки журнала. Лежали на пляже, купались, иногда цепляли девчонок к общему удовольствию. Словом, отлично время провели. Остальные оттянулись не хуже. По возвращению в Англию стало ясно, что рецепт с отпуском не сработал. Все, что у нас рождалось, казалось вторичным и никуда не годным.  
В такие времена нужно работать. Пробовать новое, забивать на страхи и двигаться вперед. И мы работали. Только кайфа особенного никто не получал.  
Дэн начал собачиться с Санни, чем дальше, тем больше. Не знаю, что они не поделили. Санни мне так и не сказал, хотя я спрашивал. Помню, прихожу однажды домой, и слышу их с Дэном голоса за десять шагов до квартиры. Орали так, что в ушах звенело. Я ни слова не разобрал. Пока я возился с ключами, пока что… в общем, когда я вошел, Дэн уже вытирал кровь со щеки, а Санни вылетел за дверь, как ветром сдуло.  
Оказалось, он запустил в Дэна массивной пепельницей, стоявшей на столе. Не попал, но осколком пропороло висок. Дэн шипел от боли и ругался последними словами. Висок ему тогда пришлось зашивать, а Санни позвонил и сказал, что б мы играли без него, видал он нас всех в одном месте, а конкретно Дэн может идти в самую глубокую задницу, которую найдет.  
Выйдя от врача, который зашил порез, Дэн юморил и смеялся без перерыва. Шутил, что теперь ему нужна еще одна татуировка. Помню, мы отходим от больницы, а он обнимает меня за плечи и говорит:  
\- Пойдем погуляем, Марк.  
А я ему:  
\- Куда?  
А он:  
\- Без разницы. Пойдем, отметим перемены в жизни.  
Как будто ему понравилась пепельница, запущенная в голову. Как будто он ее ждал. Мы тогда зависли в пабе, а потом полночи морозили задницы в сквере, кормили белок и рассуждали о том, что мне нужна новая гитара. Потом вернулись домой и заснули на диване вповалку, крепко и без снов.  
Без Санни пришлось туго, но это нас встряхнуло. Я чувствовал себя ответственным за эту ссору, и пытался наладить контакт. Санни охотно приглашал меня к себе, мы выпили не одну бутылку пива, но обсуждать Дэна он отказывался наотрез. Зато примерно в то время сделал предложение своей девушке. Меня даже на свадьбу пригласили. Я пришел. У Санни была клевая свадьба, и его Реджина оказалась отличной девчонкой. Дэн послал поздравительную открытку и букет. Санни хмыкнул и свалил их в общую кучу.  
Так или иначе, но мы вылезли. Сделали новую аранжировку на хиты, стали чаще репетировать. Из кучи мусора начало рождаться что-то новое.  
В девяносто шестом я отмечал свой тридцать седьмой день рождения. Точнее, я не хотел ничего отмечать, мне в детстве хватило этих пирогов и бесполезных подарков. Но Дэн воодушевился, притащил бутылку моего любимого двенадцатилетнего Чиваса и заказал кучу еды.  
Он был ужасно суетливым в тот вечер: беспрестанно улыбался, жестикулировал, скакал с темы на тему. Я отлично помню, как он сидел на диване, поджав ноги и рассказывал какие-то безумные еврейские анекдоты, подхваченные у Майки. И я все гадал: что в нем кажется мне таким знакомым и одновременно тревожным. Как будто я что-то знаю, но совсем забыл.  
А потом Дэн вдруг вскакивает с дивана и несется в комнату. Кричит оттуда:  
\- Закрой глаза!  
\- Что, - кричу я в ответ, - Ты наконец-то решил ограбить меня и смыться?  
\- Закрой, блин, глаза, Марк! - орет он и смеется. - Не порти нахер сюрприз!  
Я послушно закрываю глаза. Слышу, как Дэн входит в комнату, задевает кресло и чертыхается. Ему явно тяжело идти, он что-то бережно несет в руках. Приближается ко мне, огибает диван. А потом моих рук касается лакированное дерево и металл струны.  
\- Открывай, - шепчет Дэн.  
И я открываю.  
Это шикарный Фендер Страт [7]. Настоящий. Кленовый гриф, стальные седла с логотипом. Кончить можно от одного взгляда. Корпус выкрашен в пурпурный с мелкими золотыми вкраплениями. “Звездная ночь” Ван Гога.  
\- Под цвет твоего голоса, Марк, - говорит Дэн. - Теперь ты настоящая рок-звезда.  
Я беру в руки эту красоту, и она тяжелая, настоящая, упоительно ложится в ладони. Я, конечно, думал купить себе Фендер. Инструмент ведь каждый выбирает сам. Это как протез, очень личное. Но Дэн выбрал с изумительной точностью. Я бы сам лучше не смог.  
\- Спасибо, - говорю я и голос дрожит. Не потому, что это неприлично трогательный подарок, а потому… черт знает. Дрожит и все.  
\- С днем рождения, - выпевает Дэн томным голосом и достает из кармана какую-то бумажку. Небрежно впихивает мне в руку. - А это на закуску.  
На листе в клетку накидан текст. Я вчитываюсь в кривые строчки - у автора явно тряслись руки. Очень недурно. Лучше, чем все, что я видел за последний год. По краю листа тянется название “Welcome to my world”.  
\- Подберешь на этой малышке музыку, а?  
Я смотрю на Дэна, и его глаза в обрамлении темных ресниц кажутся мне лужицами смолы, беспросветно черные и вязкие. Фендер теплеет, стиснутый нами с двух сторон и тоже дрожит в предвкушении работы.  
Потом, позже, когда я лежу в постели, меня ударяет простая мысль. Дэн: его глаза, его руки, блуждающая улыбка. Вязкий тягучий голос. Он был под кайфом. Опять.

 

14  
Я не помню когда решил, что отношение Дэна к наркотикам - больше не моя проблема. Может, прямо в тот мой день рождения, а может спустя несколько эпизодов. Вероятнее всего, я просто устал и задолбался.  
Постоянно быть в напряжении, постоянно угадывать по его жестам и поведению: какая доза, как давно, когда отпустит? Быть в твердой уверенности, что он врет по любому поводу. Говорить Энди, что мы порепетируем, но держать в уме, что за полчаса до репетиции надо вцепиться в Дэна и никуда его не отпускать.  
Я пробовал отвезти его в отпуск. Ничего не вышло. Он нашел, чем там вмазаться, а когда я попытался с ним поговорить, устроил скандал. Разорался, что я ему не мамочка и улетел обратно в Англию. Я прилетел следом и выставил его из своей квартиры. Через три дня Дэн пришел ко мне, уверил, что чист, скомканно извинился и принес очередной текст песни. Еще через неделю я застал его в ванной, невменяемым от очередной дозы.  
На третьем, что ли разе этой охренительной карусели я слез. Честно сказал себе, что Дэниэл завяжет тогда, когда захочет, и что я ничего не могу с этим сделать. Разве что выгнать его из квартиры. В четвертый раз. А потом под утро он придет, откроет дверь своим ключом (потому что я не успею заменить замок) ляжет мне под бок и погладит по плечу. И я, блядь, его не выгоню. Мы займемся сексом, он уверит меня, что бросил наркотики навсегда и здравствуй, пятый круг. Спасибо, нет.  
Я принял решение: мы живем по-прежнему, Дэн делает со своей жизнью все, что хочет, и это больше не мое сраное дело.  
На какое-то время нам обоим стало легче. Дэн даже соскочил со своей карусели кайфа.  
А потом он упал в обморок после концерта. Это был фестиваль, мы должны были отыграть всего песен пять. И мы справились на ура. Было лето девяносто седьмого, жаркое и пыльное, мы все обливались потом. Я помню, Дэн заходит за кулисы, улыбается, показывает мне большой палец и съезжает по стеночке. Хорошо, что на фестивалях всегда дежурят врачи.  
После обследования, на котором настоял я, врач отозвал меня в сторону и сказал, что если Дэн будет продолжать в том же духе, встреча со святым Петром не то что не за горами, но вполне возможна. И что видал он таких парней: сначала зажигают и все им нипочем, а потом черный мешок и гранитная плита с ангелочком. Понятия не имею, почему он сказал это мне, а не самому пациенту. Посчитал более адекватным, так что ли?  
Я испугался. Наверное, так бывает с каждым из нас - с каким бы невыносимым засранцем не столкнула тебя жизнь, ты не желаешь ему смерти. Во всяком случае, не под твою ответственность. Дэн мог меня бесить, но он ошивался в моей жизни уже восемнадцать лет. Мы вместе пели, вместе жили, вместе спали. И от одной мысли, что однажды я найду его труп в своей квартире, меня бросало в дрожь.  
Конечно, тепла в наши отношения это не добавило. Дэн не выносил, когда его контролировали, а я взялся именно за это. Конец лета и осень превратились в сплошную череду скандалов, увещеваний и объяснений. Я не очень хорош в роли матери Терезы, надо сказать, но я старался.  
Сначала Дэн делал вид, что ничего не происходит. Постоянно оправдывался, врал и выкручивался. Кончилось это тем, что я перестал ему верить даже в мелочах. Автоматически все равно лез в холодильник, если он говорил, что купил молоко. Перепроверял тексты. Уточнял каждую полученную у него информацию. Дэн злился, мы собачились, но кончалось это одним и тем же. Выйдя проветриться, я снова и снова представлял себе его тело на полу моей кухни и возвращался.  
В общем как-то так за полгода наши отношения весело скатились в кромешный ад. К тому же, я начал больше писать самостоятельно, без Дэна. Мы записывали песни на мои тексты и мою музыку. Это, конечно бесило его еще больше. Особенно, если я заявлял, что надо же кому-то заменять постоянно обдолбанного вокалиста.  
К зиме мы поругались насмерть. Если честно, я уже не помню, в чем было дело, и с чего все началось. То ли Дэн высказался по поводу моей последней композиции, то ли я в очередной раз вслух засомневался, что он в состоянии вынести концертный тур… Мы тогда так часто собачились, что концов уже не найти. Помню только, что финальный акт трагедии произошел на студии. Дэн умел владеть словом, и знал меня достаточно хорошо, чтобы достать по-настоящему. После очередной фразы, пропетой этим его знаменитым бархатным голосом, я просто встал и вышел за дверь.  
Но прогулкой в этот раз не кончилось. Я не хотел идти домой. Не хотел возвращаться на студию. Хотел просто выключиться из всего этого, хоть на пару дней. Страшно все достало. Очень хорошо помню тот момент - как я стою на улице под фонарем, и очень хочу курить, хотя никогда даже не пробовал.  
Уехать на время - это первое, что пришло в голову. Исключить Дэна из своей жизни хотя бы на неделю. Трудно сказать, хотел ли я тогда уйти из группы. Скорее всего, нет. Думал, мы просто немного отдохнем друг от друга, выйдем из бесконечного цикла ругани и примирений. Обоим на пользу пойдет. Я тогда добежал до дома за полчаса, а собрался минут за десять. Как теперь понимаю, боялся передумать. Знал, что если Дэн появится на пороге, посмотрит на меня и скажет что-то типа “прости меня, куда же ты”, моя поездка кончится, не начавшись.  
Потом, лет через пять, я думал - как все началось? Когда я подсел на Дэна как на наркоту? Ведь это случилось раньше подаренного “Фендера” и раньше рассказов про тяжелое детство вперемешку с поцелуями, и раньше первой поездки в Будапешт. Но когда? Хрен знает. Тогда не понял и не понимаю теперь.  
Короче, через час я уже сидел в поезде. Сейчас я думаю - дурак, надо было ехать на другой конец земного шара. В Австралию. В Африку, на худой конец. На Галапагосские, мать их, острова. Но я уехал всего лишь к родителям. Они у меня живут в маленьком городке на границе с Шотландией. Сонное местечко с тремя главными улицами и пятеркой пабов.  
В поезде трясло, слева от меня сидел старик с огромным клетчатым платком, в который он трубно сморкался каждые три минуты, а справа - девица, косившаяся на меня всю дорогу. Должно быть, узнала, но не хватало духу попросить автограф. И зря - я бы дал. Все что угодно, лишь бы отвлечься. Ехал, раскачивался, и наслаждался абсолютной пустотой в голове. То еще удовольствие.  
Отец с матерью, конечно, здорово удивились, увидев меня на пороге, но спрашивать ни о чем не стали. У меня очень флегматичные старики. Упади в центре нашего городка метеорит, они просто проверят, не раскололась ли любимая чашка, и будут жить дальше. Это очень удобно, с моей-то жизнью. Еще и газеты к ним доходили с опозданием. Сплошные плюсы.  
Через три дня мне позвонил Санни. Это было в обед, мама как раз позвала меня к столу и тут зазвонил телефон. Помню, она возвращается в кухню и говорит:  
\- Марк, это тебя, - и добавляет - Я надеюсь, ничего серьезного.  
Я молча взял трубку, ожидая услышать знакомое нытье.  
\- Салют, - сказал Санни. - Ты решил нас кинуть, старик?  
Я так удивился, что даже не стал спрашивать, какого черта он знает этот номер.  
\- Кого это “вас”? - спрашиваю я.  
Санни молчит с полминуты, я уже хотел трубку повесить.  
\- Я вернулся, - говорит он. - В смысле, в группу.  
У меня немного глаза на лоб лезут.  
\- Санни, - говорю я. - Ты здоров?  
\- А ты? Ребята говорят, ты вызверился и уехал к черту на рога.  
\- “Ребята” это Дэн, да?  
Санни молчит еще более красноречиво.  
\- Что ты от меня хочешь? - говорю я, когда надоедает слушать его сопение.  
\- Возвращайся, - просит он. - Майки твердит, что на носу большой фестиваль в Барселоне. Полчаса на сцене, пляж, вино и девочки.  
Мне становится смешно.  
\- Пока, Санни. У меня отпуск.  
\- Марк…  
\- Бывай, старик.  
И да, я повесил трубку. Это было лестно, конечно, но немного пугало. До сих пор не понимаю, как Дэн в такой короткий срок смог помириться с Санни и заставить его мне позвонить. Еще и номер родителей выкопать умудрился. Талант.  
В тот день мне никто больше не звонил. Но с утра я решил выйти в магазин - закончилось молоко, а я привык добавлять его в утренний кофе. Так вот, я открыл дверь и Дэн стоял на крыльце: высокий, помятый и со следами недосыпа на лице. Чисто выбритый. Трезвый. В приличной рубашке и брюках. Мял в руках сигарету и смотрел на меня в упор.  
\- Я только что собирался позвонить в дверь, - сказал он.  
Клянусь, если бы он приперся пьяный, или принялся бы умолять меня вернуться прямо там - я бы выгнал его. Схватил бы за шиворот, дотащил до ближайшей канавы и бросил. Но он был трезв, не устраивал истерик и ничего не требовал. По тогдашним временам это тянуло на подвиг.  
\- Войти можно? - спрашивает он.  
И это действительно вопрос. Я тогда очень четко понял: в случае отказа он уйдет. Развернется, протопчет своими модными ботинками грязную дорогу и скроется из глаз. И, возможно, мы будем видеться только для репетиций и записей. Как я хотел.  
В общем, я посторонился и пропустил его.  
Мы прошли на второй этаж, ко мне в комнату. Она в том доме тесная, с низким потолком и окном, выходящим в сад. С дурацкими занавесками в синий цветочек. Дэн в этой комнате смотрелся нелепо. Озирался по сторонам и не знал, куда деть руки. Сунул в карман свою сигарету, отряхнул табачные крошки с пальцев.  
\- Марк, - говорит он и мы оба знаем, что сказанное мне не понравится.  
\- Дэниэл, - говорю я.  
Я был готов ко всему. К тому, что он наорет на меня. Будет обвинять. Затянет чушь про чернила, смыслы и музыку.  
Он ничего из этого не сделал. Просто шагнул ко мне, аккуратно опустился на колени и взял мои руки в свои. Это было похоже то ли на причастие, то ли на сцену из порно. У меня из легких вышибли воздух. Наверное, от нелепости происходящего.  
\- Дэн… - говорю я.  
Он берет мою левую ладонь и прижимает к горячему лбу.  
\- Пожалуйста, - говорит он. - Если хочешь, я съеду завтра же. Будем видеться в студии. Я забуду твой номер телефона и не подойду ближе, чем нужно.  
Но сейчас он явно ближе, чем нужно, и у меня нет по этому поводу слов.  
\- Я лягу в клинику. Женюсь. Выкрашусь в розовый цвет. Сломаю себе руку. Только пожалуйста, Марк, возвращайся. Я был не прав.  
Дэн, признающий, что он не прав - это было за гранью добра и зла. Как рок-н-ролл на христианской радиостанции.  
До сих пор отлично помню этот момент. Как я стою, обалдевший, посреди своей детской комнаты, а Дэн на коленях держит мои руки в своих. Нелепо и торжественно.  
Я поднял его с колен, усадил на кровать. Узнал, что он приехал ночью, и торчал на крыльце дома около пяти часов до рассвета. Что он замерз, как покойник, устал, но сна ни в одном глазу.  
Было очень неловко объяснять родителям, что Дэн тут делает. Выдумывать, что он просто приехал забрать меня обратно в город по неотложному делу. Мать смотрела на него так, что я понял: газеты до нашего захолустья все же доходят. Мы скомканно попрощались, я захватил ту сумку, с которой приехал, и вышел за дверь.  
Потом, когда за окном поезда мелькали поля, я поинтересовался, как Дэну удалось вернуть Санни? Он только усмехнулся. А потом добавил:  
\- Надо просто знать нужные слова.  
Я тогда подумал: ну конечно. Вот и со мной он нашел нужные слова. И еще раз найдет, чтобы я собственными руками вернул себя в это дерьмо. Опять и опять. До скончания времен.  
Знаешь, что смешно? Все эти газетные уроды считают, что я убил Дэна. Но на самом деле его никто не смог бы убить. Он бы просто заговорил убийцу, и тот бы передумал. Жаль, ты не знала Дэна. Тогда поняла бы, в чем соль шутки.

 

15  
С Кристин мы познакомились в девяносто восьмом, как раз, когда я снова начал серьезно закладывать за воротник. Была осень, я хандрил и шлялся по барам через вечер. Дэн в это время обычно сидел в моей квартире, курил, сочинял песни или отмокал в ванной. Я приходил под утро, пьяный и смурной, кивал ему и отправлялся спать. Чудная парочка - наркоман и алкоголик. Мы это не обсуждали.  
Я вообще тогда чудил. Писал психоделические тексты, гулял по ночам черт знает где, нарывался на неприятности. Спьяну как-то решил купить дом подальше от Лондона и купил в Кардиффе. Иногда даже туда приезжал. Дня три слонялся по пустым комнатам, пил, помирал от тоски и возвращался в Лондон, к Дэну.  
Дэн тоже притих. Я не помню, видел ли я его под кайфом тогда. Вроде бы нет. Однажды, вернувшись из бара, я обнаружил в своей гостиной какого-то мутного типа, похожего на торчка. Дэн пил с ним пиво. Я без лишних слов выставил гостя вон. Дэн промолчал. После моего триумфального возвращения он вообще все больше молчал. То ли зарок себе дал, то ли еще что. Зато снова начал рисовать, как умалишенный. Вся квартира тонула в карандашных набросках. Выходила у него деструктивная чернуха про оторванные руки-ноги и кишки в стороны.  
Странное дело - теперь, когда мы не орали друг на друга каждый божий день, все стало даже хуже. Мы перестали болтать о пустяках. Перестали гулять вместе. Даже трахаться перестали. Общение свелось к бытовухе. Наверное, именно на это жалуются супружеские пары после десятка лет брака. На скуку. Меня аж тошнило от безысходности, когда я приходил домой.  
В общем, я хотел сказать, что снова начал пить. Если б не начал, мы бы с Кристин не познакомились.  
Я так говорю “познакомились”, хотя на самом деле я этого не помню. Кристин потом говорила, что я изысканно снял ее в баре. Был, мол, умопомрачительно галантен, она не смогла устоять. Но это все тоже брехня. Мы оба были пьяные. И более или менее протрезвели только занимаясь сексом в номере ближайшей гостиницы. Во всяком случае первое мое воспоминание о Кристин именно оттуда: она лежит в полумраке номера и смотрит на меня, как на экспонат в музее. Одеяло не дотягивает ей до груди и я завороженно пялюсь на темные соски и татуировку в виде бабочки на ребрах.  
\- Ух ты, - говорит она тогда. - Ты ведь Марк Лемон!  
Я киваю. Кристин фыркает.  
\- В газетах пишут, что ты гей.  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Ну, тогда ты трахалась с геем.  
\- Вау! Как думаешь, стоит попробовать с Элтоном Джоном?  
Мы смеемся.  
Потом она натягивает на себя трусики и майку. Садится на постели. Удивленно смотрит по сторонам, как будто в первый раз.  
\- Говорят, что случайные связи это ужасно. Но, знаешь, мне нравится. Знала бы - стала шлюхой пораньше.  
\- Ты не шлюха, - возражаю я.  
Она оборачивается и тепло улыбается.  
\- Я рада, что ты так считаешь. Но вообще я цитирую моего бывшего, а он был тот еще урод. И в постели хуже тебя.  
У нее длинные каштановые волосы и она закручивает смешной пучок на затылке. Потрясающие ноги. Забавно оттопыренные уши. Я лежал и наблюдал как она ходит по номеру, одеваясь. Глаз оторвать не мог.  
Я тогда не предложил проводить ее или добросить до дома, но через два дня я снова зашел в тот же бар, и Кристин сидела там.  
Она была глотком свежего воздуха. Мы стали встречаться где-то два раза в неделю, в том же баре. Ни номеров друг друга, ни адресов у нас не было. Может, ее и звали по-другому, теперь не узнаешь. Я предлагал обменяться номерами, но у нее не было мобильного, а жила она с мамашей-истеричкой, так что о домашнем тоже не могло быть и речи.  
Мы занимались сексом и подолгу болтали в постели.  
\- Мой бывший был помешан на контроле, - говорит Кристин.  
В номере привычный полумрак, ее голова лежит на моем плече. Наши бока и бедра соприкасаются. Мне очень нравится слушать ее голос и смотреть, как двигаются узкие красивые губы.  
\- Если бы мог, он бы мне маячок вживил. Постоянно подозревал, что я трахаюсь с кем-то при первой возможности. Подарил сотовый и вечно трезвонил: с кем ты, где. На работе косились. После развода я бросила чертову звонилку на дорогу и смотрела, как ее раздавил грузовик.  
Кристин медленно выдыхает, грудь поднимается и опускается. Я протягиваю руку и глажу ее шею.  
\- Свобода - как воздух. Если кто-то еще раз подарит мне сотовый, я вышвырну его раньше, чем через два года брака.  
Дэн вряд ли знал, где я пропадаю по вечерам. Я ему точно не говорил. Днем мы были заняты, записывали новый альбом. Если вечером я не уходил, то наблюдал только его спину - то на кухне, то в гостиной, над новым рисунком. Он вел себя настолько незаметно, насколько вообще мог. Тень, а не человек. Наверное, я бы даже порадовался, если б верил что это надолго. Все время ждал, что он обколется или исчезнет.  
В начале декабря мы с Кристин начали встречаться чаще. Иногда приходили в номер, но сексом не занимались. Просто сидели и болтали часа два или три. Я почти ничего не знал о ее жизни вне наших встреч. Вроде бы, она работала в офисе и жила в южной части города - это все. Она никогда не спрашивала о Дэне и ребятах, о том, чем мы сейчас занимаемся. Она вообще ничего не знала обо мне или Дэне. Может быть, поэтому нам было так хорошо вместе.  
Помню, двадцатого декабря мы закончили работу над очередной композицией. Я планировал зайти домой, а потом поехать к Кристин, мы договорились встретиться в баре в центре. Думал, предложу ей отметить Рождество в моем доме в Кардиффе - должен же он на что-то сгодится. Узнаем друг о друге побольше. Может, даже что-то получится.  
Дэн поймал меня на выходе из студии и подхватил под руку.  
\- Эй, Марк, спешишь? - говорит. - А у меня сюрприз.  
Дэн в тот день был веселым. Глаза светились, он все время шутил, и я даже напрягался немного, но потом понял, что он чист и веселится искренне.  
Мы доехали до дома и там, на кухне, Дэн вытащил из шкафчика бутылку абсента.  
\- Приятель прислал из Амстердама, - подмигивает он мне. - Поймаем зеленую фею, а? Поиграешь мне на своей красотке. Как в старые времена.  
Я чувствую себя ужасно неловко.  
\- Слушай, - говорю. - Я бы рад, но у меня вечером встреча.  
Дэн и бровью не ведет.  
\- Ну тогда мы немного посидим, а потом решишь, нужно ли тебе идти.  
Я раньше не пил абсент. Не люблю все, что настаивается на травах. Но Дэн, кажется, искренне хотел меня порадовать.  
Свет на кухне был приглушен, и язычки пламени, облизывающие вспыхнувший сахар, подсвечивали наши лица. Пахло карамелью. Дэн неотрывно смотрел, как сахарный сироп льется в рюмку, и в глазах у него плясали искры.  
\- Говорят, что фея, живущая в абсенте, делает явными самые запретные желания, - говорит Дэн. - Но это фигня. Я считаю, что абсент просто дает тебе быть тем, кем ты хочешь.  
\- И кем ты хочешь быть? - спрашиваю я.  
\- Хочу быть здесь и с тобой.  
Дэн размешивает сахар в рюмках и протягивает мне мою. Если выпить залпом, абсент обжигает. Потом догоняет вяжущая горечь полыни и сладость жженого сахара.  
\- Хорошая штука, а? - смеется Дэн. А у меня в голове начинает шуметь.  
Знаешь, я бы, наверное, остался тогда с ним, если бы не Кристин, которую невозможно было предупредить. Не хотелось, чтобы она сидела там одна, в баре, постепенно понимая, что я не приду.  
Теперь вот думаю: а что, если бы я действительно остался? Случилось бы то, что случилось? Понятно, что не в тот вечер, но позже? Через два или три дня, через неделю? Раньше думал, что все равно бы случилось. А сейчас… Не знаю.  
В общем, тогда я ушел. Мы успели выпить еще по рюмке, я посмотрел на часы, извинился и вышел за дверь. Дэн меня не удерживал. Даже не посмотрел с укоризной. Просто помахал рукой и улыбнулся.  
Мы встретились с Кристин, прогулялись по вечернему городу и пошли в гостиницу. Я не тревожился за Дэна - с чего бы? Больше думал о том, как начать разговор о Рождестве. Помню, я как раз собирался спросить о ее планах на праздники, когда зазвонил мой сотовый. Мы лежали в постели, отдыхали. Кристин сидела, облокотившись на подушки спиной и задумчиво перебирала мои волосы. Я сначала думал не брать трубку - вдруг это Санни по поводу студии, или еще какая-то хрень. Но телефон звонил, и я все же ответил.  
\- Алло, - говорю я, а Кристин чешет меня за ухом, как большого кота.  
\- Привет, Марк, - говорит Дэн, и голос у него какой-то странный. Неестественно высокий, я бы сказал.  
\- Что-то случилось? - спрашиваю.  
Знаешь, я тогда почему-то не разозлился. Не подумал, что он обкололся или напился.  
\- Не-ет, - тянет Дэн. - Как там твоя встреча?  
\- Хорошо, - обтекаемо говорю я, а Кристин едва слышно фыркает. - Лучше не бывает.  
\- Круто, - Дэн коротко смеется. - Ты клевый парень, Марк. Извини, что я иногда бываю таким дерьмом. Я не со зла.  
\- Дэниэл, - говорю я. - Ты в порядке?  
\- О, в полном, - уверяет он. - Не о чем беспокоиться. До встречи, Марк.  
И вешает трубку.  
Через пятнадцать минут я встал, оделся, коротко попрощался с Кристин и вышел из номера, на ходу застегивая рубашку. Сейчас мне сложно объяснить, что заставило меня так поступить. Я не верю в шестое чувство или особенные связи между людьми. Будем считать, что мне повезло. Или не повезло. Как посмотреть.  
О том, что мы с Кристин не условились о следующей встрече, я вспомнил очень сильно потом. Не до того было.  
В нашу с Дэном квартиру я вбежал, с третьей попытки попав ключом в замок. По дороге твердил себе, что дам ему по морде, если ничего не произошло. Хорошо, не буду бить, просто развернусь и поеду обратно в отель. Просто проверю, а вдруг…  
Это был очень, блядь, большой “вдруг”.  
Дверь в ванную была не заперта. Я влетел и чуть не поскользнулся. Вода была везде. И она была красная. И Дэн лежал в ней.  
Знаешь, как выглядят грамотно располосованные вены? Отвратительно. Как лопнувший кровавый манго. Кожаный диван, из которого торчат пружины. Он вскрыл себе вены ножом, но плохо старался, и потому был все еще жив. Я зарядил ему по щеке, он чуть не ушел под воду, а потом захлопал глазами. Как сейчас помню этот момент - брызги крови, красные бледнеющие разводы на эмали, и глаза Дэна на бледном лице, испуганные и полные боли. Мне очень хотелось его убить, но я был слишком занят, спасая ему жизнь. Парадокс, блин.  
Я выключил воду. Я вытащил его из ванной и кое-как перемотал эти ошметки рук. Я позвонил в службу спасения и наорал на диспетчера. У Дэна была очень холодная кожа, я тормошил его и уговаривал оставаться в сознании. Говорил: ты победил, я останусь с тобой, я всегда буду рядом, только ты и я, не умирай. Не смей подыхать здесь. Не нужно. Пожалуйста.  
Медики приехали быстро. Выдернули Дэна из моих рук, выматерились и погрузили в машину. Оставили мне адрес больницы. Я посидел еще немного и пошел отмывать ванную.  
Кристин я с тех пор не видел ни разу. 

 

16

И вот мы примерно там, откуда начали. За сколько лет я тебе ещё не отчитался, за семь? Надо же, получился целый роман. Я и не думал разводить такую канитель.  
Да, верно, Дэна из больницы переместили в реабилитационную клинику. Он говорил, что сам захотел. Не уверен, что он тогда вообще чего-то хотел, ну да ладно. Мы все только вздохнули с облегчением.  
Это были удивительно пустые полгода. Ну то есть как - пустые… Я накопил материала практически на целый альбом. Записал около шести новых аранжировок. Мы съездили в небольшой тур со мной в качестве вокалиста. Очень продуктивное было время. Настолько, что аж повеситься захотелось.  
Без Дэна в жизни не хватало чего-то важного.  
Я не писал ему смс или писем, не навещал в центре, хотя это не было запрещено. Чувствовал, что ему будет неприятно видеться со мной в больничных стенах. И Дэн мне тоже не написал ни строчки. Как будто выпал на эти полгода из реальности, но в то же время был рядом со мной. Я же говорил: не помню жизни без Дэна.  
Он вернулся летом девяносто девятого. Однажды я просто услышал звонок в дверь, пошел открывать, и увидел Дэна на пороге. Он нарастил мясо на костях и выглядел куда более здоровым, чем обычно. На нем была красная футболка и два длинных шрама вызывающе украшали руки поверх татуировок.  
\- Привет, Марк, - говорит он без улыбки. - Вот и я.  
\- Почему ты просто не открыл дверь? - спрашиваю я, потому что нужно что-то спросить.  
Дэн пожимает плечами.  
\- Не помню, куда подевал ключи. Кажется, выбросил из окна в первый месяц. Но это неточно.  
И тут меня накрывает такая сумасшедшая, всеобъемлющая волна нежности, что я просто протягиваю руки и обнимаю его. Крепко. Прижимаюсь лбом ко лбу. Потому что я так скучал, что даже не понимал, насколько.  
Дэн выронил сумку. Потом несмело, осторожно положил руки мне на талию. От этого жеста меня накрыло повторно. Вечно бы так стоял, но вышло всего минуты три. Потом Дэн втолкнул меня в квартиру и сам вошел следом.  
Было бы круто сказать - вот и хэппи-энд, мы жили долго и счастливо. Только никто, кто знал меня и Дэна, не поверил бы. Да что там, мы бы и сами не поверили.  
Довольно быстро выяснилось, что отсутствие наркоты означает невозможность сбросить злость. А уж злости в Дэне хватало на троих. Через неделю после возвращения он раскурочил полквартиры в припадке ярости. Почему? Да хер его знает, почему, я не помню. Их потом столько было, этих припадков, что я устал запоминать причины.  
Я иногда думал, что он действительно умер тогда, в моей ванной, двадцатого декабря. А я воскресил его труп. И он двигается, ходит, говорит. Но не испытывает ни малейшего желания все это делать. От этого накатывала тоска, хоть волком вой. Или напивайся. Но пить я бросил тогда почти совсем. Из солидарности, что ли. Мне казалось несправедливым, что я могу нажраться, а Дэн - нет.  
Было и хорошее, конечно. Дэн оживал во время концертов и на репетициях. Когда он пел, то был абсолютно счастлив. Ну, или хотя бы так выглядел. Через месяца три я перестал замечать разницу. В нем как будто погасла лампочка. Жил, ходил, говорил - все на автомате.  
Блядь, ужасно безысходно звучит! Говорю, и тошнит от собственных слов. Наверное, можно было вывернуть все иначе. Как-то же люди это делают? Типа “строят отношения”. Никогда не умел этого делать. Но теперь даже нет возможности, вот в чем штука. Кристин говорила, что свобода - это воздух. У меня сейчас кислородный передоз.  
Я тогда окончательно помирился с Лиз. У неё уже были дети, и я с удовольствием с ними возился. “Чертополох” получил ещё один платиновый диск. Скатались в первый мировой тур по возвращении Дэна. Толпа была счастлива, и он вроде бы тоже.  
Как-то я просыпаюсь в отеле от того, что меня трясут за плечо. Открываю глаза и вижу над собой Дэна.  
\- Привет, - говорит он.  
\- Дэн, - говорю. - Сейчас ночь, твою мать. Ты что?  
\- Ничего. Я прилягу?  
Я молча двигаюсь и он укладывается рядом, прижимаясь всем телом. Нам по сорок с гаком лет, и он не хочет говорить, что посреди ночи ему стало страшно. Я в курсе, как почти всегда в курсе его настроений. Мы лежим до утра, и каждый притворяется, что спит. До сих пор не понимаю, почему не сказал ему: чувак, давай поговорим. Я же слышу, как ты дышишь. Думаешь, я не чувствую, что ты в сознании? Промолчал и уснул под утро, как последний идиот.  
Когда я проснулся, постель была пуста. И вечером на концерте с Дэном все было хорошо, ни следа кошмаров.  
Интересно, что ему снилось? Мне вот иногда видится, как я не успеваю открыть дверь в ванную, и оттуда начинает течь вода с красными прожилками. Я бьюсь в дверь, и вода постепенно закрывает мне колени, бедра…  
Так о чем я?  
Я теперь смутно могу припомнить, когда и что происходило. Промежуток от девяносто девятого то две тысячи пятого слипся в один комок. Не уверен, что спустя два года хорошо буду помнить две тысячи пятый. Как-то раз просматривал в сети фанатские сайты, так кучу нового вспомнил по газетным статьям того времени. Может, это старость, как думаешь? Или у меня не в порядке с головой? Дедок, который писал заключение, сказал, что шоковая амнезия - дело обычное, но…  
В общем, хреново я помню тот период времени. Мы с Дэном продолжали жить типа вместе. Иногда я уезжал в свой Кардиффский дом, который со временем сносно обставил. Дэн мог снять номер в гостинице на пару недель, если хотел. Он много писал. Ну, это ты в курсе, два последних альбома - целиком его заслуга. Начал рисовать маслом и заляпал мне полквартиры. Страшно злился, если что-то не получалось. Я находил отброшенные им кисти и возвращал на место. Стал экспертом по растворителям.  
Как-то раз он вышел из себя, потому что у нас отменили концерт. Что-то случилось с самим залом прямо накануне, пришлось вернуть билеты и извиниться перед фанатами. Конечно, за такой короткий срок найти другой зал было уже нельзя. Концерт перенесли, и мы его успешно отыграли где-то через два месяца, но Дэн расстроился так, как будто это последнее выступление в жизни. Наорал на ни в чем не повинного Майки. Мы вернулись домой, а он все еще полыхал, как факел. Весь вечер ходил злой, начал писать новую картину, выбрал не тот цвет и запустил палитрой в стену.  
\- Марк, - говорит он мне, наблюдая, как краски стекают по обоям. - На кой хрен ты спас мне жизнь, а?  
\- В смысле? - спрашиваю я.  
\- В прямом. Я хотел сдохнуть, а ты мне не позволил. Зачем?  
Я сначала думаю, что это идиотская шутка, но Дэн смотрит на меня серьезно и печально, как католический святой с древней фрески. Только щетина впечатление портит.  
\- Не хотел, что б ты сдох, - говорю я.  
\- Да? Обалдеть! А я думал, что тебе не хотелось видеть труп в ванной.  
Он натягивает куртку и идет к двери.  
\- Ты куда? - спрашиваю я без надежды на ответ.  
Ответа и нет, Дэн просто хлопает дверью.  
Проходит часа три и я, конечно, иду его искать. Дэн сидит на одинокой скамейке под фонарем в трех кварталах от дома. Я подхожу и сажусь рядом.  
\- Дэн, - говорю. - Тебе не надоело?  
Он пожимает плечами. Запрокидывает голову назад.  
\- Сейчас ты скажешь, что мне уже сорок, и пора прекратить вести себя как идиот.  
\- Что-то вроде.  
Мы молчим. Дэн медленно поднимает голову. В свете фонаря его лицо очерчено тенями и морщинами. Мое, наверное, тоже.  
\- Наверное, я не умею иначе, - говорит он. - Даже с тобой.  
\- “Даже”?  
Он улыбается, обнажая зубы.  
\- Не вынуждай меня на банальности, Марк.  
И мы идем домой.  
Через месяц или чуть больше мы поругались из-за новой песни, Дэн разбил руку, ударив кулаком в стену, а ногой задел подставку с “Фендером” и тот грохнулся на пол. Дэн замер, затравленно глядя на поверженный инструмент, а потом долго просил у меня прощения. Малышка не пострадала, только полировка поцарапалась.  
Я хочу сказать, что он действительно не мог иначе, хоть и жалел о своих поступках. Дэн всегда был тем, кем мог и хотел быть. Невыносимым засранцем, талантливым исполнителем или неврастеничным наркоманом. Он был собой. Каждую минуту.  
Мы поругались перед последним концертом, я тебе уже говорил. Но когда он стоял рядом со мной перед ревущей толпой и смотрел на меня, это не имело значения.  
Знаешь, что мучает меня больше всего? Я так и не узнаю, сумел бы я уйти. Я собрал вещи и собирался ехать в аэропорт - это правда. Дэн влез ко мне в номер через балкон и сказал, чтобы я приходил завтракать - это тоже правда. Он не верил, что я уйду. Я не знаю, верил ли я.  
Но до сих пор я вижу, как он стоит на балконе и говорит:  
\- До встречи, Марк.  
И улыбается. И ему не может быть сорок или пятьдесят, потому что мы опять в той студии и он смотрит прямо на меня. Круг замыкается. Я так и не смог его разомкнуть. Дэн успел раньше.  
Теперь у меня столько свободы, что можно жрать ее ложками. Проблема в том, что она не моя. И я не знаю что с ней делать.  
Если бы я мог - убил его за это еще раз.


	2. Chapter 2

1  
Энди проснулась от звонка, которого не должно было быть.   
Немного полежала с закрытыми глазами, надеясь, что телефон заткнется, но ничуть не бывало. Беспроводной засранец трезвонил во всю, заливаясь и подпрыгивая на деревянной тумбочке. Пришлось открывать глаза и брать трубку.  
\- Алло!  
\- Бейкер, ты почему не отвечаешь? Я третий раз звоню!  
Голос Шона, обычно приятно низкий, показался визгливым.  
\- Потому что я сплю.  
\- Сейчас два часа дня!  
\- И что? У меня отпуск.  
Шон прокашлялся.  
\- Кстати об этом. Шеф нашел тебе работу. Предполагаемое убийство, свежее, сегодня ночью. И жертва и подозреваемый - британские подданные, а ты единственный английский адвокат в Будапеште. Консулу уже звонили, он дал согласие на следственные действия.   
Энди раскрыла глаза пошире и помотала головой. Вязкие остатки сна уходили, но ясность не наступала.  
\- Погоди, Шон, я же не занимаюсь убийствами. Шеф с ума что ли сошел?  
\- До суда вряд ли дойдет, там доказательств нет. Несчастный случай. Ну, это сама посмотришь, я документы выслал.  
\- Ни хрена не понимаю.  
В трубке вздохнули.  
\- Просто прочитай документы, окей? По сути, тебе надо проследить, чтобы на чувака не повесили лишнего. Как в деле Андерсена, помнишь? У которого жена повесилась?  
\- Это все очень круто, но блин, я в отпуске, Шон! У меня вечером концерт! И даже если я единственная англичанка в Венгрии…  
\- Ты и правда спала, да? - в голосе Шона почему-то прорезалось сочувствие. - Не будет концерта. Ночью умер Дэниэл Найт, вокалист “Чертополоха”. Сочувствую, Бейкер. Подозреваемый - Марк Лемон.   
Он отключился, а Энди так и осталась сидеть на постели с телефоном в руках.

Есть группы и Группы. Все так или иначе слушают музыку. Однажды ты можешь сильно увлечься каким-то исполнителем и даже какое-то время считаться фанатом. Потом все неизбежно меркнет и нивелируется до приятных воспоминаний и пары пунктов в списке воспроизведения. Но бывают песни, под которые ты живешь. Они связаны с первой любовью и первым сексом, с диким разочарованием и самой большой радостью. Твое сердце стучит в этом ритме, а слова становятся жизненными девизами. И если все это - одна группа, то да, детка, это любовь.  
Адриана Бейкер рассталась со своим первым парнем, потому что он не понимал, “как можно слушать это старье”. Папа, маститый юрист и панк в прошлом, едва не оторвал ей голову за попытку сделать татуировку с логотипом “Чертополоха” на самом интересном месте девичьего тела.   
Со временем идея татуировки потеряла свое обаяние, но любовь никуда не ушла. Если нечастый отпуск совпадал с туром, Энди покупала билеты на два-три концерта и стояла в первом ряду. Из Будапешта она собиралась лететь в Лиссабон, где обещали просто феерическое шоу.   
В телефоне оказалось около десяти смс от друзей: все эти “не может быть”, “ты слышала” и “ужасно его жаль”. Дэниэл Найт был харизматичен, красив и любил фанатов. Те отвечали взаимностью. Некстати вспомнилась старая фотка, на которой восемнадцатилетняя, абсолютно счастливая Энди обнимала Дэна и Марка на фоне грязной задней двери концертного зала. Им тогда, кажется, было по тридцать. Дэн ослепительно улыбался, а Марк щурился на вспышку.  
Да уж, “жаль” - не совсем то слово.   
Энди села на разворошенной постели и сделала то, что помогало ей в избранной профессии: отрешилась от эмоций.  
Итак.   
Ранним утром двадцатого августа две тысячи седьмого года в номере отеля “Коринтия” был найден труп Дэниэла Найта. Судя по полицейскому отчету, присланному сообразительным Шоном вместе с переводом, смерть наступила от травмы головы. Предположительно, Дэниэл упал и ударился об угол массивного деревянного стола. Тело обнаружил портье. Горничная сообщила ему о ссоре, которую она слышала накануне вечером и пожаловалась, что с тех пор постоялец никуда не выходил, да и в соседнем номере, судя по всему, никого нет. Портье открыл дверь универсальным ключом и обнаружил тело мистера Найта. Тот был в банном халате. Так же в номере был обнаружен Марк Лемон, друг и коллега покойного. Он спал на постели. На его руках были обнаружены следы крови, принадлежащей жертве. Объяснить свое нахождение в номере мистер Лемон затруднился. Утверждает, что ничего не помнит с девяти вечера предыдущего дня.   
Офигеть.   
И это называется “никаких улик”, да? Спасибо, Шон!  
Она прочитала отчет еще раз. Потом схватила телефон.  
\- Давай подробности.  
\- Прочитала, да? - Шон лучился от удовольствия. Драма представлялась ему чем-то вроде занятного детектива. За это, собственно, и ценили на работе.  
\- Если чувака нашли, перемазанного в крови жертвы, то почему ты говоришь, что дело не дойдет до суда?  
\- Там куча несостыковок. У меня по чистой случайности есть знакомый в здешней полиции. Так вот, он говорит, что Найт умер не ночью, а вечером. Тут, конечно, точное время не назовешь, но он там долго пролежал. А Лемон звонил из своего номера в двенадцать - заказывал такси в аэропорт.   
\- Он что, уехать хотел?  
\- Об этом сама спросишь. Важно, что дверь в номер Найта была заперта. Это можно сделать только изнутри. А если в двенадцать Лемон был у себя, а Найт умер вечером, то как они это провернули? Дверь Лемона утром тоже была закрыта.   
\- А отпечатки?  
\- Пока не известно. Но, если он толкнул своего друга на угол стола, какие там отпечатки.   
\- А что с амнезией?  
\- Экспертиза назначена, спец уже вылетел из Лондона. Сама понимаешь, местным не нужен скандал, так что они согласны на нашего эксперта и на все на свете. Может мужик и не притворяется. Между нами говоря, притворяться тупо и подозрительно. Сказал бы уж, что толкнул. Убийство по неосторожности, можно было бы отмазаться. Я слышал, Найт был не самым приятным чуваком.   
\- И наркоманом… - протянула Энди. - Ну вы мне подкинули, конечно…   
\- Менеджер “Чертополоха” - друг брата босса, - просветил Шон. - Позвонил еще утром. Ты представляешь, что пишут в газетах? И это вся теплая компания еще не прилетела на родину.   
\- Думаешь, Лемона вышлют в Англию?  
\- А нахрен он им тут нужен? Раздувать скандал? Вот ты бы обрадовалась, если б в твоей гостинице сдох кумир миллионов?  
Энди неопределенно хмыкнула и попрощалась.  
Через полчаса критического анализа гардероба пришлось сдаться и натянуть джинсы и клетчатую рубашку. В конце концов, ни один придурок не возит костюм в отпуск. Энди затянула непослушные волосы в пучок, посмотрела в зеркало и мысленно махнула рукой. Какого хрена. Будем надеяться менеджер группы не обратит внимания на непрезентабельный внешний вид.

2

Мистер М. Гринберг (так значилось на визитке) оказался низеньким, крепко сбитым мужчиной сильно за сорок. Они с Энди встретились в маленькой, но уютной квартире неподалеку от центра города.  
\- Не выношу отели, - сказал Гринберг, хотя она ничего не спрашивала. - В квартире всегда лучше. Садитесь...эээ..Адриана так? Интересное имя.  
\- В честь дедушки, - привычно сообщила Энди и опустилась в кресло. - Мистер Гринберг, я хотела бы задать вам несколько вопросов.  
\- Разумеется, - он глубоко вздохнул и потер ладонями лицо. - Я глубоко ценю вашу помощь, мисс Бейкер. Мне сообщили, что вы в отпуске. Сожалею, что вас так грубо прервали.  
Энди покачала головой. Было видно, что Гринберг бормочет вежливые фразы через силу. Он был бледен и явно не успел даже причесаться. Очки на мясистом носу сидели криво, а пальцы то и дело принимались перебирать край рубашки. Вероятно, его разбудили ранним утром, а доспать так и не удалось.  
\- Какой ужас… - пробормотал он. - Извините. Никак не могу прийти в себя.  
\- Я понимаю…  
\- Еще пять концертов! Пять! А в Риме мы заказали самый лучший зал. И Лиссабон… Я знал, что Дэн что-нибудь выкинет, но вот так…  
\- Вы считаете, смерть мистера Найта была … добровольной?  
Гринберг вскинул голову и посмотрел на нее удивленно.  
\- Добровольной? А, вы имеете в виду… нет! Нет, не думаю. Если бы Дэн решил умереть, он бы не стал падать на стол. Выдумал бы что-то поинтереснее.   
\- А что вы думаете по поводу обвинений, предъявленных мистеру Лемону?  
\- Ослы! - возмущенно сказал Гринберг. Очки яростно заблестели. - Бедный Марк. Это просто смешно. Если бы он хотел убить Дэна… я хочу сказать, что это случилось бы задолго до вчерашнего дня. Я не верю в эту чушь.   
\- Их отношения были напряженными? - Энди достала из сумочки диктофон.   
\- Давайте я скажу честно, - Гринберг откинулся на спинку своего кресла и выставил руки ладонями вперед, будто защищаясь. - Дэниэл был не самым приятным человеком на этой планете. И я, и Марк, и каждый знавший его человек не раз мечтал об убийстве. Это я вам гарантирую. Но думать, что Марк приложил руку к его смерти… немыслимо. Страшно невыгодно - это раз. “Чертополох” - основной источник доходов Марка. Ну и он минимум два раза спасал Дэну жизнь. Заботился, приглядывал. А это было нелегко, уж поверьте!  
\- Но их отношения…  
\- Об их отношениях лучше спросить самого Марка, - перебил Гринберг. И тут же сбился. - Извините. Я понимаю, как это звучит. Но вам действительно сначала лучше спросить Марка. Все эти сплетни…  
Энди тут же подумала, что “сплетни” не совсем то слово. На всех фанатских сайтах Дэн и Марк считались парой почти официально. То, что они оба отшучивались на эту тему, никого не колыхало. А денег у Лемона за многолетнюю карьеру достаточно. Мог спокойно пристукнуть друга и жить припеваючи на отчисления. Что касается заботы… Люди иногда меняют мнение.  
\- У мистера Найта есть официальные наследники?  
\- Марк - его душеприказчик и главный наследник. Определенная сумма отходит матери Дэниэла. Это все. Я сам помогал составлять завещание несколько лет назад.  
Энди потерла лоб рукой. На суде все будет выглядеть крайне подозрительно. А возмущение Гринберга подозрительно уже сейчас. Два чувака не в лучших отношениях. Логично было бы задуматься и сказать: мол, не знаю, но мне не хочется верить.   
\- Где сейчас мистер Лемон?  
Гринберг обмяк в кресле.  
\- Я снял ему квартиру тут, недалеко. Полиция наблюдает за домом, но это хотя бы не камера предварительного заключения. Санни… я имею в виду Александра Палмера, тоже переселился в квартиру. Вы понимаете, я не заинтересован в отелях: слухи, журналисты… Томас и Энди улетели домой. И, в общем, я этому рад.  
Энди кивнула. Гринберг вырвал лист из блокнота и написал адрес толстым карандашом. Буквы прыгали, надпись изрядно перекосило.  
\- Мисс Бейкер…- он глубоко вздохнул. - Я бы хотел, что б вы правильно меня поняли. Я ничуть не сомневаюсь в ваших профессиональных качествах, но главная причина, по которой я вас нанял, не в этом.  
Энди вопросительно подняла бровь. Такие выступления клиентов всегда кончались какой-нибудь гадостью.   
Гринберг мялся, и это выглядело жалко. Очки сползли на самый кончик носа. Энди прикинула, что они непременно разобьются, если упадут.  
\- За Марком нужно присмотреть, - наконец сказал он. Поднял глаза, просительно взглянул и тут же поспешно добавил: - Разумеется, вы не нянька и не психолог. Но Марк пережил сильное потрясение. Ему нужно поговорить с посторонним человеком. Понимаете?  
Энди понимала. Клиентам иногда легче было говорить с адвокатом, чем с психологом. Присутствие адвоката превращало ситуацию в детектив вместо личной трагедии. Многим помогало.  
Гринберг, не увидев отторжения, видимо повеселел.   
\- Я уверен, что английский суд разберется в этом ужасе. Но до него надо еще дожить, а венгры ужасно медлительны. Вот увидите, нас тут на неделю задержат, если не дольше.  
Мистер Гринберг был знатным оптимистом. В юриспруденции неделя не считалась за долгий срок. Энди готовилась к более долгому сроку. Но разубеждать его не стала, взяла адрес и откланялась.

Есть разница - встречать кумира в толчее автограф-сессии или пить с ним чай в семейной обстановке. Энди случалось работать с публичными людьми, и каждый раз она поражалась, насколько сценический образ отличался от реального. Заводилы и хамы на поверку могли оказаться тихими и вежливыми овечками, а признанный обаяшка и джентльмен - обложить такими словами, что уши отвалятся.   
Марк Лемон на людях вел себя сдержанно. Улыбался вежливо, с журналистами разговаривал любезно, шутил смешно. Носил черный лак на ногтях с таким видом, будто это общепринятый стандарт. Что от него можно было ожидать теперь - черт его знает. Энди на всякий случай приготовилась ко всему: от бурных рыданий и запоя до ледяного спокойствия.  
Марк красил ногти. Он делал это так аккуратно, привычно и точно, что Энди даже залюбовалась, замерев в дверях. Маленькую гостиную заливал солнечный свет, уже начинающий тускнеть к вечеру. Марк сидел за столом и с хирургической точностью водил кисточкой. Черный лак нефтью блестел на свету.   
Он поднял голову и мягко улыбнулся.  
\- Добрый вечер. Вы, должно быть, мисс Бейкер? - он запнулся, явно вспоминая имя - Адриана?  
Голос у Марка был запоминающийся: сильный и чистый. Энди безошибочно узнавала его на записях любого качества. Реплика прозвучала светски, как будто внизу не отирались два бугая в форме, внимательно осмотревшие паспорт Энди и содержимое сумки.  
Этого человека нашли в комнате наедине с трупом - напомнила себе она. Перемазанным кровью. И экспертного заключения еще нет.   
У Марка Лемона было приятное лицо с широкими чертами и обаятельная улыбка. В светлых волосах едва угадывалась седина. Энди в первый раз видела его так близко, при свете, без ретуши и вспышек. Пожалуй, он тянул на типаж доброго дядюшки.  
Как и большинство маньяков, кстати.   
Марк аккуратно закрыл флакон лака. Два ногтя на правой руке остались недокрашенными. Он поднялся со стула, слитным движением шагнул вперед и протянул ей руку:  
\- Очень рад познакомиться. Жаль, что при таких обстоятельствах.  
Пожатие было в меру крепким и сухим. На подушечках пальцев чувствовались многолетние мозоли от струн.  
\- Мистер Лемон…  
\- Пожалуйста, зовите меня Марк, - он снова улыбнулся. - Не вижу смысла соблюдать этикет.   
Энди опустилась на стул, повинуясь приглашению. Теперь их разделял прямоугольный стол.   
\- Мистер Гринберг ввел вас в курс дела?  
\- Конечно. Он сказал, что официально делом должен заниматься английский суд, но есть куча дипломатических проблем. И у нас есть время на то, чтобы собраться.   
Он говорил четко, слегка жестикулируя. Никаких признаков травмы. Энди как загипнотизированная, следила за движениями рук. Общение с Марком успокаивало.   
\- Все так. Мы должны быть готовы, если состоится суд. Расскажете мне о том, что помните из вчерашнего дня, Марк?  
\- Конечно. Что именно вас интересует?  
\- Все. Особенно то, что касается мистера Найта. Если вам сложно говорить, я пойму, но…  
Марк протестующе поднял руку.  
\- Все в порядке. Жалеть меня тоже не нужно. Спрашивайте.  
На его ладони чернел отпечаток - лак, конечно смазался и застыл неаккуратными пластами, запачкав кожу. Марк, казалось, не заметил.   
\- Как начался день? Вы помните, по какому поводу поспорили с Найтом? Горничная слышала ваши голоса.  
\- Мы к вечеру только прилетели из Киева. Майки - мистер Гринберг, - всегда подбирает самолет так, чтобы у нас была ночь на отдых. Что касается ссоры, то мы поругались еще до киевского концерта. Можно сказать, продолжили там, где начали.  
\- Какова была причина ссоры?  
\- План концерта. Дэн хотел поставить на первое место другую песню. Я возразил. Потом я уступил, но мы уже разругались.  
Энди внутренне пожала плечами. Отличный, конечно, повод для многодневной ссоры. Если вам по пятнадцать лет.  
\- Он так щепетильно относился к программе концерта?  
\- Нет, по большей части ему было все равно.  
У Марка был прозрачный и честный взгляд. Ни следа сомнений или юмора.  
\- Вы продолжили ссору сразу после заселения?  
\- Почти. Я успел только распаковать нужные вещи, когда Дэн постучал в мою дверь. Мы начали обсуждать программу будущего концерта и опять поругались.  
\- Это была единственная причина? По словам горничной, вы ссорились очень громко.  
Марк безмятежно пожал плечами.  
\- Дэн очень экспрессивный человек...Был.  
\- Можете привести примерное содержание ссоры? Если вдруг горничная вспомнит отдельные резкие слова, а я не буду их знать, то на суде…  
\- Я понимаю. Дэн сказал, что мне всегда было наплевать на группу и на него самого. Что я вечно перевираю его слова, потому что считаю, что у него голова дырявая из-за наркотиков. Я спросил, не обколотый ли он прямо сейчас. Он спросил, буду ли я до гробовой доски напоминать ему о сраном героине. И не жалею ли о том, что не дал ему сдохнуть. Я сказал… сказал, что иногда хотел бы пожалеть. Но не выходит.  
У Марка мелко, едва заметно дрожала левая рука. Пальцы судорожно подергивались, отстукивая рваный ритм. Казалось, рука сейчас отскочит и завалится под стол.  
\- Спасибо. Я поняла примерное содержание. Чем закончилась ссора?  
\- Я сказал, что уйду из группы. Что уеду в аэропорт этой же ночью, и Дэн прекрасно споет без меня. Он ответил, что у меня кишка тонка. И хлопнул дверью.  
\- Это был последний раз, когда вы его видели? Я имею в виду, до провала в памяти.  
\- Нет. Через полчаса Дэн снова зашел ко мне в номер. Через окно.  
Энди показалось, что она ослышалась.  
\- В смысле…  
Марк улыбнулся краешком губ. Так родитель улыбается проделкам непослушного, но любимого ребенка.  
\- Наши номера разделяла одна стена. С его балкона можно было попасть на мой, если не бояться высоты. Дэн решил не утруждать себя походом через дверь. Он и раньше так делал.  
\- Когда это случилось?  
\- Около семи часов вечера. Мы поговорили, уже более мирно.   
\- О чем?  
\- О пустяках. Он пригласил меня на завтрак. Я сказал, что не смогу прийти, потому что уезжаю в аэропорт. Он посмеялся. Из моего номера он тоже вышел через окно.  
\- Марк, вы действительно хотели покинуть группу в разгар тура?  
Во взгляде Лемона промелькнуло что-то затравленное.  
\- Да. Я собирался звонить и заказывать такси. Не помню, сделал я это или нет.  
\- Портье говорит, что вы звонили с заказом около полуночи.   
Марк удовлетворенно кивнул.  
\- Значит, сделал, как собирался. Я не помню, что было после восьми вечера. Последнее мое воспоминание - об уходе Дэниэла. А потом я очнулся, когда меня разбудил портье.  
Энди украдкой потерла лоб. Ответы Марка не спасали ситуацию. Хорошо, что он в суде не выступал.   
\- Экспертиза назначена на завтра? - спросила она, чтобы заполнить паузу.  
\- Майки обещал, что эксперт приедет к вечеру.   
\- Тогда, вам, наверное, нужно отдохнуть. Спасибо за ваши ответы. Я вернусь завтра.  
Марк покачал головой.  
\- Приходите. Я в любом случае никуда отсюда не денусь. Спасибо за помощь, мисс Бейкер.   
\- Я пока еще ничего не сделала.  
\- Но я уверен, что сделаете. Спасибо.  
Уходя, она обернулась в дверях. Марк сидел за столом, рассматривая смазанный маникюр. Заходящее солнце обрисовывало его фигуру, делая похожим на кадр из фильма. Энди отчего-то захотелось попросить парней у входа заходить в квартиру хотя бы раз в два часа. Или мистера М. Гринберга. Ну так. Чисто на всякий случай.

3

\- Привет.  
\- Бейкер! Да ты встала раньше двенадцати! Немыслимо.  
\- Заткнись, Шон. Сможешь мне нарыть информацию на Лемона? Желательно, что-нибудь жареное - скандалы, драки?  
Шон хмыкнул в трубку.  
\- Я смотрю, вы продуктивно поговорили.  
Энди махнула рукой, забыв, что собеседник ее не видит.  
\- Лучше бы дело и правда не дошло до суда. Если он начнет рассказывать про свои отношения с Найтом, то его точно закроют. Они собачились каждый божий день из-за какой-то фигни. Причем, судя по всему, для него это норма. Присяжные решат, что он пристукнул друга в порыве очередной ссоры.  
\- Что тебе конкретно нужно?  
\- Характеристику. Что Лемон вообще за человек? Он был женат, с женой вроде общается. Хорошо бы от нее тоже мнение услышать. Заключение патологоанатома можешь мне прислать полное?   
\- Могу дать контакты самого анатома. С нами тут связался один полицейский чин, который курирует это безобразие. Озвучил официальное мнение.  
\- И?  
\- Если мы докажем, что смерть Найта связана исключительно с ним самим или с кем-то не местным, они будут счастливы по уши. Несчастная “Коринтия” сейчас ходуном ходит: трясут всех до последней судомойки. В утреннем номере “Сан” озвучили версию - только не падай - мол, это тайные недоброжелатели “зеленых” наказали Найта за последний альбом. Который про экологию.   
Энди промолчала. Да и что тут комментировать?  
\- Давай контакты патанатома. И переводчика, если есть на примете.   
\- Не нужно, он сносно говорит на английском. Ну, по его словам. Сейчас на почту скину. Как тебе вообще Лемон?  
Энди замешкалась, подбирая слова. Тревожно? Странно? Вчера, гуляя остаток дня по Будапешту, она пыталась обдумывать разговор. Не вышло. Марк ускользал, прячась за гладкими парадоксальными фразами.  
\- На маньяка похож, - честно сказала она. - Помнишь, Кевин в ноябре защищал одного типа, а потом выяснилось, что он убил жену и еще трех женщин? Приятный такой мужик был, сразу и не скажешь.  
\- Вот так и разбиваются юношеские идеалы, - ехидно сказал Шон. - Не дрейфь. И лови контакты анатома. Данные достану.

Доктор Лукас Киш оказался высоченным худым мужчиной, неуловимо напоминающим Ларча из Семейки Аддамс. Только выражение лица было поживее, и костюм - посовременнее. Он был сама учтивость: вежливо поздоровался, извинился за свой английский и заранее согласился ответить на все вопросы.  
\- У нас тут с этим телом сплошной...как это...возбуждение? Беспокойство, да! - посетовал он, провожая Энди по длинным коридорам морга. - Полиция запросить вскрытие прямо с утра. Ни минуты не ждали. Я поднялся с постели после дежурства, соображать как лунатик.   
\- Сожалею, - посочувствовала Энди. - Но ваш отчет был очень подробный.  
Доктор кинул на нее взгляд, полный сдержанной гордости.  
\- Я все же профессионал. Могу делать вскрытие даже без глаз!   
Коридор все не кончался, Энди уже начала думать, что кабинет доктора в другой вселенной, как вдруг за очередной дверью оказался просторный зал. Залы моргов везде примерно одинаковы. Многочисленные ячейки, секционные столы, блестящие инструменты и безжалостный свет люминесцентных ламп.  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я посмотрела на тело? - спросила Энди.  
Доктор Киш затормозил так резко, что она едва не споткнулась.  
\- А вы не хотеть? - озадаченно спросил он.   
\- Я адвокат. Я, собственно, хотела только поговорить об отчете…  
На лице доктора читалось все то же удивление. Дескать, как это мадам не хочет смотреть на труп? Зачем тогда пришла?  
Под напором этого взгляда Энди сдалась. В конце концов, мужик хотел как лучше.  
\- Хорошо, - сказала она. - Показывайте.  
\- Извините, - сконфуженно бормотал доктор, открывая нужную ячейку. - Я думать, вы проверять…- от волнения грамматика окончательно сбилась и он только огорченно махнул рукой.  
\- Ничего страшного, - искренне сказала Адриана.  
В недрах ячейки скрежетнуло.   
Энди не испытывала страха перед мертвыми телами. Адвокат обычно по моргам не таскается, но в своей жизни ей пришлось видеть десяток-другой трупов. Папа, большой профессионал, настаивал на всестороннем образовании дочери. Мистер Бейкер всегда говорил, что стальные нервы - вторая необходимость адвоката после хорошей памяти. Мозги шли лишь под третьим номером. Другое дело, что она никогда не видела тела знакомых людей. Но, в теории, никакой разницы быть не должно, так ведь? Труп он и есть труп.  
Дэниэл Найт казался своей восковой копией. Вид немного портила рана на виске, но можно было счесть ее дизайнерской деталью образа. Кожа в смерти побледнела и татуировки смотрелись неестественно ярко, словно рисунки тушью. Энди не могла отделаться от ощущения, что смотрит новый клип “Чертополоха”, побивший все рекорды по мрачности.  
\- Жаль его, - прервал молчание доктор Киш. - Я слышать песни.   
\- Да, - деревянно согласилась Энди.  
Дэн выглядел недовольным. Длинный нос еще больше заострился, глаза запали. Капризная звезда после пьяной ночи с коксом и проститутками. Неаккуратный шов уходил от груди вниз. Энди почему-то затошнило. Захотелось выйти отсюда немедленно.   
\- Очень плохое здоровье, - заметил Киш. - Печень, сердце… давно такого не видел. Удивительно, что он не лечился.  
\- Но умер он от удара? - полуутвердительно уточнила Энди.  
Доктор кивнул, а потом неодобрительно покачал головой. Вероятно, здоровье рок-звезды его расстраивало даже после смерти пациента.  
\- Умер мгновенно, - сказал он. - Никаких следов борьбы. Синяки, ссадины, частицы кожи под ногтями - ничего нет.  
Энди собрала волю в кулак и отвела взгляд от белого лица.  
\- То есть, он упал сам?  
Киш пожевал губами.  
\- Не могу сказать точно. Если я вас сейчас толкнуть, - он выдвинул раскрытую ладонь вперед, почти дотронувшись до ее плеча. - Вы упадете. Ударитесь. Вы не будете бороться. Но если вы поскользнетесь, то следы будут такими же. Понимаете? Был кто-то, или не было - картина та же.   
\- А как считаете вы?  
Доктор покачал головой. Лицо у него было неуверенное.  
\- Рана на виске, - наконец, сказал он. - Если толкать когда ссора, то падают спиной. Понимаете?  
Энди кивнула.  
\- Вы подтвердите это для суда, если потребуется? Или лучше нет, давайте внесем дополнения в отчет.   
Киш прижал руки к сердцу.  
\- Как вам угодно. Я рад, если помогу. 

На улице было хорошо. Энди глубоко вдохнула, выдохнула и постаралась убрать из головы белое лицо Дэна. Есть все-таки в покойниках что-то тревожное. То ли кажется, что они оживут, то ли наоборот - страшно, что мертвые. Черт знает. Во всяком случае, патологоанатом верит в несчастный случай. Это здорово. Убеждает присяжных. Жаль, доктора Киша не забрать с собой, в Англию. Такие долговязые строгие типы обычно вызывают уважение. Энди посмотрела на часы и прикинула время. До визита к Марку можно было позволить себе перекусить и перебить впечатления.   
В этот раз Марк лежал на диване. Вытянулся во весь свой немалый рост, закинул ноги на подлокотник и пялился в потолок. Энди откашлялась, стоя в дверях.  
\- Добрый день, - Марк повернул голову, но встать и не подумал. - Профессор вас не дождался, ускакал куда-то со своим отчетом. Но оставил копию, вон, - он показал на стол.  
Действительно, на столе лежали исписанные листы. Видимо, эксперт был человеком старой закалки, раз писал на бумаге.  
\- Убили с ним три часа, - пожаловался Марк. - Я теперь вообще не уверен, в своем ли я уме. А вы были в морге?  
Энди затормозила на полпути к столу.  
\- Да. Но как вы…  
\- Запах, - лаконично пояснил Марк. - В морге очень специфический запах. Не вонь, а просто… не знаю, как объяснить.   
Энди украдкой втянула воздух. Ничего такого она не чувствовала. Собака он, что ли?  
\- Вы видели Дэна?  
И снова он задавал вопрос спокойно, без тени сомнения. Как будто речь шла о встрече за ланчем.  
\- Да.  
\- Он сильно пострадал?  
Энди не нашлась с ответом. “Чувак, он умер” - пожалуй, несколько избыточная констатация факта.  
\- Я тут понял, что не видел его тела, - продолжал говорить Марк. - Понимаешь, когда я очнулся, его уже накрыли простыней. Я видел только очертания и кровь, конечно. Когда этот профессор сегодня задавал свои вопросы, я вдруг подумал: что, если Дэн жив? Что, если я просто неправильно все понял?   
Он обернулся. Воспаленные, уставшие глаза смотрели беспокойно.  
\- Дэн ведь умер? Скажи мне.  
Энди вдруг поймала себя на уколе острой жалости. Так жалеют котят или щенков, не понимающих, в чем причина их страданий.   
\- Да, Марк - сказала она. - Дэн умер.  
Марк отвернулся обратно.  
\- Что ж, этого стоило ожидать. Никто не будет жить вечно.  
Энди цапнула бумаги со стола и уселась их изучать.  
\- Зачем ты ходила в морг?  
Она подняла глаза. Марк снова повернул голову и с интересом рассматривал бумаги в ее руках. Перехода на “ты” он словно и не заметил.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Есть же отчет патологоанатома. Они всегда пишут отчеты.   
\- Вы имели дело с расследованиями уголовных преступлений?  
\- Нет, но я смотрел сериалы.  
Энди против воли фыркнула. Марк обаятельно улыбнулся.  
\- Личный разговор никогда не бывает лишним. Я, конечно, не стремлюсь найти ошибки в отчете. Но стараюсь узнать, кто его составлял, какое мнение у него о деле. Иногда это имеет значение.   
Марк удовлетворенно кивнул и снова отвернулся.  
В квартире повисла тишина.  
Специалист писал, что верит в амнезию. Пациент, мол, демонстрирует все признаки и, вроде, не врет. Память, скорее всего, вернется со временем. Возможно, не в полном объеме. Рекомендована психотерапия. Эту мысль профессор умудрился растянуть на две страницы убористого текста и специфических терминов. Энди едва продралась через частокол заковыристых слов и облегченно выдохнула. Заключение - уже половина дела.   
Она искоса посмотрела на Марка и тут же отвела взгляд. Интересно, а такое спокойствие что обозначает? Не прошел все стадии осознания? Энди видела людей, которые держатся из последних сил. Не то.  
\- Адриана, ты меня боишься?  
Энди вскинула голову. Марк с интересом смотрел на нее, не проявляя никаких признаков беспокойства.  
\- Нет, - искренне ответила она. - Я вас не боюсь.  
\- А выглядишь, как будто боишься.  
\- Марк, - Энди прекратила делать вид, что интересуется бумагами. - У меня в сумке есть шокер, и я умею им пользоваться. Эту квартиру охраняют полицейские. У меня есть опыт самозащиты. Так что нет, я вас не боюсь. Опасаюсь, это да.  
Она ждала любой реакции, но Марк неожиданно засмеялся - искренне и весело. И сел на диване.  
\- Это прекрасно, - он покачал головой. - Нет, правда. Ты бы понравилась Дэну. Он любил девушек с характером и стержнем.  
\- Предпочитаю нравиться живым, - откликнулась Энди. В ее памяти Дэниэл Найт пока оставался белым телом, распластанным на столе в морге.  
Она тут же пожалела, что сказала это: Марк перестал улыбаться и опустил голову.  
\- Не хочу быть страшным, - сказал он.- Тем более с человеком, который меня защищает.  
\- Адвокатский кодекс позволяет мне защищать даже полное чудовище, - уверила его Энди.   
\- Тогда не буду волноваться, - Марк отвесил шутовской поклон. - Хочешь чаю?  
\- Не откажусь.  
\- Тут отличный чай. Вероятно, продукты покупал кто-то из моих фанатов.  
Энди проследила взглядом за его спиной.   
Клиенты обычно так себя не вели. Они были озабочены только собой, и Энди считала это нормой. Они стремились поговорить о том, какой срок им грозит, что сказать на суде, каково настроение у присяжных. Просили рассказать о похожих случаях. Никто не стремился _поболтать_.   
Чай и правда оказался ничего. Марк смотрел на нее поверх кружки.   
\- Я хочу кое-о-чем тебя попросить, - сказал он.  
Адриана посмотрела вопросительно.  
\- Мы оба знаем, что твое присутствие здесь - скорее дань паранойе моего менеджера. Не хмурься. Это не говорит о твоих способностях, только о нервах Майки. И я благодарен тебе за то, что ты здесь.   
\- Что нужно? - коротко спросила Энди.   
\- Ничего такого, - Марк усмехнулся.- Я хочу кое-что тебе рассказать. Вот и все. Я тут подумал и понял, что никогда не рассказывал всю историю. Даже психотерапевту. И вот Дэн умер, а я все еще молчу. Дэн умер... - он прервался и огорченно покачал головой. - Кто бы мог подумать.  
\- История касается Найта?  
\- Скорее, она касается нас обоих. Мне кажется, что тебе будет проще смотреть на это дело, если ты будешь знать подробности. Ну и, кроме всего прочего… я сейчас ничего не хочу, кроме этого. Рассказать. У тебя когда-нибудь такое было?  
Энди помотала головой.  
\- Диктофон, - сказала она. - Я поставлю на стол диктофон, и рассказывайте, что хотите. И должна предупредить: если вы сделаете признание, я не смогу настаивать на вашей невиновности в суде.  
Марк махнул рукой.  
\- Никаких признаний.   
Он терпеливо дождался, пока диктофон появится на столе. Потом откинулся на спинку стула. Энди показалось, что он расслабился по-настоящему впервые за все время их знакомства.   
\- Когда говорят “они были вместе всю жизнь”, - начал он. - Подразумевают конкретный срок. Лет сорок, наверное…  
Голос звучал уверенно и гладко, как будто история давно шлифовалась в мыслях и только ждала, чтобы вырваться на волю. 

4  
\- Шон, - максимально терпеливо сказала Энди в трубку. - Если я не беру телефон с утра, значит я сплю. Сплю, понимаешь? С закрытыми глазами. Лежа. Неужели это так сложно?  
\- Да ладно тебе! - энтузиазм Шона был неисчерпаем, как Марианская впадина. С утра это бесило особенно сильно. - Как наш подзащитный? Все еще похож на маньяка?  
Энди села на постели и взглянула на часы. Одиннадцать. Они вчера засиделись допоздна, и Марк успел только добраться до своего брака. Потом вызвал такси и оплатил, не смотря на протесты. В темном окне машины мелькали ночные огни, а в голове Энди зияла дыра размером с вселенную.   
\- Меньше, - наконец, сказала она. - Отчет эксперта у вас?  
\- Да, все путем. Я же говорил: до суда не дойдет.  
\- Так какого черта мы все еще тут торчим?  
Шон хмыкнул.  
\- Имей терпение, дорогая. Еще не весь отель перетрясли. Лондонские газеты сходят с ума. Теперь мы покрываем кровожадного убийцу кумира. Я прочел уже три журналистских расследования. Если им верить, то Лемон - новый Джек Потрошитель.  
\- Делать тебе больше нечего.  
\- А ты сама как думаешь? - лукаво спросил Шон. - Пришил он своего друга?  
Энди пригладила растрепанные волосы. Это был сложный вопрос.  
\- Не знаю, - сказала она. - Но вряд ли. Марк его боготворил.   
\- Смотри, что б он у тебя там крышей не поехал.  
\- Вроде не собирается. Что накопал?  
Шок длинно вздохнул.  
\- Почти ничего. Вообрази, Марк Лемон был практически паинькой. Ну, на фоне всего того, что творилось в музыкальной тусовке, конечно. Несколько эпизодов с легкой наркотой, пару штрафов за драки в нетрезвом виде. Нахамил судье, когда разводился с женой - тоже был мертвецки пьян. У него вообще, по-видимому, проблемы с алкоголем. Но за рамки не выходит, в канавах не валяется. Никаких эпизодов насилия. Я имею в виду, направленного.   
\- Замечательная характеристика для присяжных.  
\- Я тоже так подумал. Скандальный наркоман и его терпеливый друг. Отличная сказка, всем понравится.  
\- Слушай, - сказала Энди.- А его жену ты нашел?   
Шон на несколько секунду сбился и зашуршал бумагами.  
\- Да. Конечно! Вот, Лиза Дженкинс. Сейчас живет в Рединге. Она обещала дать характеристику, если мы попросим. С бывшим мужем общается не очень часто, но мирно. А что?  
\- Хочу с ней поговорить  
-Я думал, ты ее только на суд... Энди, - подозрительности в голосе Шона хватило бы на двоих. - У тебя идея. Или он вчера признался в убийстве. Колись.  
\- Ни в чем он не признался. Просто хочу поговорить. На всякий случай.  
\- Бейкер…  
\- Твою мать,ты можешь дать телефон или нет?  
\- Ладно, ладно не ори. Сейчас скину.  
Оба выдержали паузу. Энди пыталась объяснить себе что разговор с миссис Дженкинс нужен для дела. Не выходило. Дело было не при чем.  
\- Шон?  
\- Что?  
\- А тебе не хочется узнать, как было на самом деле?   
На другом конце трубки обескураженно замолчали.  
\- Ты, никак, заболела, Бейкер. Неудивительно, при постоянном общении с замшелыми рокерами. Ничего, недолго осталось.   
После окончания разговора Энди потащилась в ванную. Голова после вчерашнего гудела.  
Марк оказался прекрасным рассказчиком. Он вроде бы номинально обращался к Энди, но разговаривал явно с кем-то другим. Может, с Дэном. Может, даже, с самим собой. Слова лились свободно, она даже и не заметила, как наступил вечер. Только когда Марк протянул руку и включил лампу, стало ясно - в комнате совсем темно.   
Скверно. Папочка всегда говорил держаться подальше от всякого личного дерьма клиента. С другой стороны, технически, пока нет перспективы суда… о да, “технически”. Отличное слово. Телефон ведь лежал на скамейке так что,технически, это не было кражей. Я же стрелял наугад, так что,технически, это не убийство.   
Ладно, какого черта. Показания бывшей жены все равно потребуются. Да и взгляд со стороны не помешает.   
Энди вышла из душа в полотенце и, не откладывая, набрала номер.  
Некоторое время в трубке стояла тишина, перемежавшаяся длинными гудками. Потом что-то щелкнуло, и женский голос сказал:  
\- Алло?  
\- Миссис Лиза Дженкинс? - уточнила Энди.  
\- Да.  
\- Меня зовут Адриана Бейкер, и я адвокат мистера Лемона. Мой коллега сказал, что вы…  
\- Да, - перебила женщина. - Я помню, он мне звонил. Если вы хотите поговорить, то подождите пару секунд, я уйду в спокойное место. Хорошо?  
\- Разумеется.  
Лиза Дженкинс говорила коротко и уверенно. Адриана тут же подумала, что она неплохо смотрелась бы на суде. И еще - как это не похоже на ту невнятную особу, которую описал Марк.   
Через несколько секунд в трубке раздался щелчок зажигалки и звук глубокой затяжки.  
\- Спрашивайте, мисс Бейкер. У Марка все же неприятности?  
Энди стало немного стыдно.   
\- Нет. Мы еще не знаем, дойдет ли дело до суда. На данный момент местная полиция не завершила свое расследование. Но я заранее хочу знать, что понадобится на суде, так что связалась с вами.  
\- Ясно.- Лиза снова затянулась и с шумом выдохнула. - Спрашивайте. Я отвечу на любой вопрос.  
\- Какие у вас отношения с бывшим мужем?  
\- Хорошие. Мы не общались какое-то время после развода, но потом снова сошлись. Я не держу на него зла, если вы об этом.  
\- Да, он говорил, что развод был достаточно мирным…  
В трубке закашлялись.  
\- Как вы сказали? Мирным? Это Марк вам сказал?  
Энди затаила дыхание.  
\- Он сказал, что вы приняли решение оставить его, и он согласился.   
Лиза хрипло рассмеялась.  
\- Да, это я его бросила, он прав. Но мы ругались еще месяца два. Да и потом, он явился в суд пьяным, получил штраф…   
\- Марк сказал, причина вашего развода отчасти была связана с мистером Найтом.  
\- А, вот к чему вы клоните. Дэниэл.   
Лиза выдержала паузу, потом глубоко вздохнула.  
\- Я надеюсь, вы меня не подозреваете? Я была дома, можете проверить.  
\- Нет - поспешила заверить Энди. - Разумеется, нет.  
\- Дэн не имел никакого отношения к нашему разводу, - твердо сказала Лиза. - Я могу повторить это на суде. Мы просто были парой молодых идиотов. Марк был звездой, мы познакомились, и нам было хорошо. Он сделал предложение, я ответила согласием. Мы не думали, что будет дальше. Трех лет вполне хватило, чтобы понять - ничего не выйдет. Конец истории.  
\- Как вы относились к Дэниэлу Найту?  
\- Как к избалованному ребенку. Он таким и был. Вечно требовал внимания. Помню, я и недели не могла провести без него в непосредственной близости. Это меня страшно бесило, мы часто скандалили по этому поводу с Марком. Но на самого Дэна мне было наплевать. Думаю, ему на меня тоже. Мы и не знакомы были толком.   
Энди немного помолчала, переваривая информацию.   
\- Как вы считаете, Марк мог бы его убить?  
\- Никогда, - категорично сказала Лиза. Голос был железным. - Марк скорее бы умер сам.  
\- А Дэниэл? Он мог угрожать мистеру Лемону?  
Здесь была пауза. Но недолгая.  
\- Нет. Давайте на чистоту, окей? Вселенная Марка вращалась вокруг Дэниэла: до меня, во время нашего брака и после него. Остальные люди существовали отдельно. Знаете, это было довольно забавно, - Лиз хрипло, невесело рассмеялась. - Я полгода собиралась разводиться, а он даже не заметил. Вот и вам сказал, что развод был мирным. Вероятно, просто забыл, как мы ругались. А я вот помню. Я тогда даже кидалась в него тарелками. Правда, не попала.  
Они обе немного помолчали. Энди подумала, что провалы в памяти для Марка - не новость. Хотя, может, для него кинуть тарелку - это пустяк?  
\- В общем, Дэн владел им с потрохами, - подытожила Лиз. - Использовать кулаки не было смысла.  
Энди снова отмолчалась. Ответ левых толкований не допускал. Лиза снова глубоко затянулась. Энди вдруг пришло в голову, что она закурила впервые за много лет.  
\- Знаете, Дэниэла мог убить кто угодно,- сказала она. - Горничная, осветитель, сотрудник концертного зала. Я всегда подозревала, что он своей смертью не умрет.   
\- Вы можете назвать кого-то, кто ему угрожал?  
\- Нет. Ребята из группы вечно его костерили, но не всерьез, вы же понимаете. Когда я узнала, что он умер...я испытала облегчение.  
\- Почему? - живо спросила Энди.  
Лиз помолчала, собираясь с мыслями.  
\- Может, Марк наконец-то сможет пожить своей жизнью, - сказала она. - Хотя, в этом я не уверена. Но, повторюсь - Марк не убивал. Это точно.  
\- Спасибо, миссис Дженкинс, - проговорила Энди. - Вы очень мне помогли.  
\- Звоните, если что, - сказала Лиза и отключилась.  
Энди секунду сверлила взглядом телефон. Потом вздохнула, отбросила его и пошла собираться.  
По дороге она включила плеер, в первый раз за эти дни. И он, конечно, не подвел:  
\- Я родился под неправильным знаком, не в том доме, под дурным влиянием [1], - сообщил голос Дэниэла из наушников.   
\- О да, чувак, - вслух согласилась Энди. - Не поспоришь.  
Когда-то, в период подросткового максимализма, это была ее любимая песня. Энди подозревала, что никогда больше не сможет слушать ее без воспоминания о белом лице с застывшим на нем капризным выражением. Переключать плеер было бессмысленно: “Чертополох” занимал там добрых восемьдесят процентов треков.  
У дома торчали люди с камерами и микрофонами. Вероятно, торчали давно: охрана уже не смотрела в их сторону, а печальный мужчина в сером костюме сидел прямо на парапете, обмахиваясь исписанным листком. Энди сумела проскользнуть в дом, не возбудив любопытства. Только один тип с камерой на плече лениво повел в ее сторону взглядом. Видимо, рубашка и джинсы не вызывали подозрений. Но иллюзий Энди не испытывала - они ее вычислят. Вопрос времени, не более. Вот и все ваши меры предосторожности - отель или квартира, а журналисты все равно придут пообщаться.   
Музыку она услышала еще с лестницы. Гитара звучала не громко, в рамках приличий, но очень явственно. Мужчина в форме, дежурящий у квартиры, пропустил ее внутрь.  
Марк сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на подлокотник. Ногти, на этот раз идеально накрашенные, выделялись на фоне грифа его знаменитой пурпурно-золотой гитары.  
\- Alas, my love, you do me wrong, to cast me off discourteously [2]… А, Адриана, это ты…- он тут же выпрямился, уложив гитару на колени. - Майки принес мне комбик. Я тут скучаю без музыки.  
\- В колледже мы с другом поспорили на бутылку виски, - неожиданно для себя сказала Энди. - Я говорила, что это вы расписали гитару, а он - что она такой продавалась.  
\- Кто победил? - спросил Марк, мягко улыбаясь.   
\- Никто. Мы так и не смогли узнать правду со стопроцентной вероятностью. Пришлось распить бутылку на двоих.  
Марк рассмеялся.  
\- Это дизайн Дэна, - проговорил он, поглаживая полированный корпус. - У него был интересный вкус. Я не утомил тебя вчера?  
Прозвучало двусмысленно.  
Энди мотнула головой.   
\- Санни звонил, - продолжил говорить Марк. - Кажется, он обо мне беспокоится. Все обо мне почему-то беспокоятся. Поздновато, на мой вкус.  
\- Дадите мне его адрес? С ним бы я тоже пообщалась.   
Марк равнодушно кивнул.  
Энди устроилась у стола. Обвела взглядом комнату. За дальней дверью, вероятно, была спальня. Хотя, судя по виду, Марк не спал.  
\- Пока не могу сообщить ничего на счёт возможности суда, - проговорила Энди. - Наши люди постараются выбить мне встречу с главным, и тогда..  
\- Мне, в общем, все равно, - безмятежно отозвался Марк.   
Энди посмотрела на него скептически.  
\- Я понимаю, о чем ты думаешь, - он снова улыбнулся. От этой улыбки парадоксально хотелось взвыть. - Что у меня шок. Что я не соображаю. Но мне действительно все равно.  
\- И что, сядете в тюрьму за то, чего не делали?  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я не делал? Если уж на то пошло, откуда я сам это знаю? - Марк вздохнул, прощально погладил гитару, встал и опустился на стул напротив.   
У Энди язык чесался спросить напрямую. Мол, а что, вы его все-таки убили? Толкнули? Скажите, мне до зарезу интересно!  
\- Я никогда не желал Дэну смерти, - сказал Марк, словно угадав ее вопрос. - Никогда. Он занимал всю мою жизнь, а у нас даже фоток совместных нет. Ни одной паршивой фотки из будки или с дружеской попойки. Смешно, да?  
Глаза Марка лихорадочно блестели. Руки находились в постоянном движении. Энди бы заподозрила метамфетамины, но им неоткуда было взяться. Смешно, кстати, не было. Ну ни капли.  
\- Должно быть, фотки есть у Санни, - продолжал рассуждать Марк. - У Тома. У Майки и Энди. У любого паршивого папарацци. Но не у меня! Ужасно смешно.Сигарет его по дому можно пачек пять насобирать. Наброски, краски, старые джинсы… А фоток нет. Я ведь его душеприказчик, оказывается. И главный наследник. Ах, ты же мой адвокат, ты наверняка и так знаешь...  
Энди посмотрела на него так сочувственно, как только могла. Но вообще ей было немного страшно.  
\- Я должен организовать его похороны, - голос Марка стал бесцветным. - Представляешь? Я не знаю, кого пригласить. Я сидел вчера ночью, думал... Родители Дэна не приедут. А кроме меня и ребят у него не было друзей. Как ни крути, а я опять единственный в этом дерьме!  
\- Его родители не приедут на похороны? - уточнила Энди.  
Марк покачал головой.  
\- Дэн родился в маленьком городке у моря. Саутенд-он-Си, слыхала? Его предки религиозны до маразма. Он сам как-то сказал мне, что родители не приедут на похороны. Майки вчера звонил матери. Она ответила категорическим отказом. Даже деньги не хотела брать, Майки просто перевел на ее счет. Отец скончался полтора года назад. Дэн на похороны не поехал.  
Энди опустила глаза. Потом вздохнула и неловко спросила:  
\- Как ты, Марк?  
Разумеется, это было нарушением этики - не по форме, а по сути. И плевать.  
Марк дернул уголком рта.  
\- Знаешь, я все утро думаю, как он меня перехитрил. Повесил ответственность даже за свою смерть. А кто я ему? Лучший друг? Смешно. Отвечая на твой вопрос - херово. Позвонил с утра Майки, а он меня спрашивает: Марк, мы будем кремировать Дэна? - Он нервно рассмеялся.   
Энди откинулась на спинку стула.  
\- Хочешь чаю? - спросила она.  
Марк кивнул.   
\- Интересно, а стал бы Дэн меня кремировать? - Полетело в спину, когда она шла на кухню. - Ставлю двадцатку, что закопал бы, как есть.  
Адриана не была знакома с Дэниэлом Найтом. Но с Дэном из рассказов Марка хотелось познакомиться вопреки чужим отзывам. Он будоражил и вызывал интерес.   
Когда на столе стояли дымящиеся чашки, Марк немного оттаял. Глубоко вздохнул, обворожительно улыбнулся и проговорил:  
\- Кажется, я собирался рассказать, что я делал после развода, так?  
...Энди подскочила в семь вечера. Кинула расслабленный взгляд на часы, вздрогнула и помотала головой.  
\- Я опять тебя заговорил, - констатировал Марк.   
Она судорожно кивнула, пытаясь вынырнуть из рассказа.   
\- Мы остановились на том, что ты ушел из группы, - быстро сказала Энди и схватила со стола диктофон. - С этого места и продолжим.   
Марк расслабленно кивнул. Очевидно, пересказ прошлого действовал на него успокаивающе: руки больше не дрожали и глаза не бегали.   
\- А может, принесешь завтра виски? - спросил он. - Немного.  
Энди задрала бровь.  
\- Стоило попробовать… - рассмеялся он. - Давай напишу тебе адрес Санни. Он еще не спит, успеешь поговорить.  
Он даже не спросил - а зачем? Энди была благодарна. Она бы не смогла внятно ответить.

5

Александр Палмер, здоровенный седой мужик, открыл Энди дверь после второго звонка и ничуть не удивился. По его лицу вообще было понятно, что он не часто удивляется.   
\- Добрый вечер, - вежливо сказала Энди. - Я хотела задать вам несколько вопросов…  
\- О Марке, - закончил за нее Палмер. Голос у него был неожиданно мягким для такой комплекции. - Я знаю. Заходите.  
В квартире было темно, только в гостиной горела лампа. Под ней лежали очки и раскрытая на середине книжка. Палмер, тяжело ступая, прошел вперед и щелкнул выключателем. Комнату залил теплый свет.  
\- Садитесь, - пригласил он.   
Энди послушно опустилась в кресло. Она знала, какой вопрос хотела задать, но не была уверена, что это прозвучит уместно.  
\- Вы хорошо знали Дэниэла Найта? - решившись, спросила она.  
Александр кивнул.  
\- Неплохо. Хотя не скажу, что близко.   
\- Мистер Лемон сказал мне, что вы были друзьями детства.  
Палмер усмехнулся. Он казался самым серьезным из всего “Чертополоха”, даже на ранних постерах. А уж сейчас и подавно выглядел степенным отцом семейства. Басисты - самые незаметные люди. Но мощная фигура Санни Палмера была видна на сцене с любой точки обзора.  
\- Мы с Дэном родились в одной дыре, это верно. Жили по соседству. Ходили в одну школу, я - на пару классов старше. Может мы и дружили, лет сто назад, когда ходили пешком под стол. Не помню уже.   
\- Вы приехали в Лондон вместе?  
\- Ага. Дэну удалось меня уговорить на эту авантюру. Я уехал с позволения родителей, а он сбежал из дома. И больше, насколько мне известно, там не появлялся. Я работать пошел, а он связался с каким-то пареньком и начал петь. Он и раньше пел, в церковном хоре, только потом бросил.   
\- Его звали Тед? Того парня?  
\- Не помню. Может быть. Мы были не знакомы. Дэн предложил мне играть с ними уже после знакомства с Марком.   
И вот опять. Дэниэл Найт, которого никто толком не знал, но о котором все говорят.   
Энди собралась с духом.  
\- Мистер Палмер, как бы вы охарактеризовали мистера Найта?  
Александр взглянул на нее из-под заросших бровей. Взгляд был тяжелый.  
\- Избалованный говнюк, - изрек он.   
\- Они с Мистером Лемоном ссорились?  
\- Постоянно! Но если вы к тому, что Марк мог его убить, то это чушь. Он бы волоса на голове Дэна не тронул.  
\- Мистер Лемон говорил, что вы ушли из группы из-за Дэниэла.  
Палмер улыбнулся, широко и ясно, как будто вспомнив забавное приключение.  
\- Было дело. Но не из-за него. Я собирался жениться, думал взять отпуск от всей этой канители на пару лет. Но Дэн с Марком и слышать не хотели. Я даже поругался, кажется, действительно с Дэном. И ушел.  
Энди откинулась на спинку стула.  
\- Марк сказал, что вы запустили в Дэниэла пепельницей.  
Палмер хмыкнул, как ей показалось, сконфуженно. Энди мельком подумала, что, прилети пепельница по адресу, похороны Найта состоялись бы куда раньше.  
\- Очень может быть. Дэн всегда был занозой в заднице. Бесил всех, кто его знал. Может, я и кинул в него пепельницу. Не помню.  
\- Мистер Палмер, вы можете назвать кого-то конкретного, кто желал бы зла мистеру Найту? Я имею в виду нечто большее, чем пустые угрозы.  
Александр потер подбородок, заросший жесткой щетиной.   
\- Нет, - подумав, сказал он. - Не припоминаю.   
\- Может быть, тот, кому характер мистера Найта досаждал больше всего?  
\- Больше всего доставалось Марку. Но он все Дэну прощал. У них там свои отношения были, мы не лезли.  
Энди кивнула.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Палмер. Если будет суд, я свяжусь с вами дополнительно, чтобы оповестить о линии защиты.  
Александр кивнул.  
\- Я сделаю все, чтобы защитить Марка, - добавил он. - Если тут есть жертвы, так это он.

\- Шон?  
\- Бейкер, ты с ума сошла? Сейчас одиннадцать вечера!  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе…  
Энди взобралась на кровать с телефоном и бутылкой в руках. Отхлебнула из горлышка щедрый глоток. Пиво защекотало небо и приятно ударило в голову.  
\- Ты что там, пьешь? - Завистливо спросили из трубки.  
\- Какой ты догадливый, обалдеть!  
\- Энди, ты чего? - почти серьезно спросил Шон. - Совсем хреново?   
Адриана задумалась, подбирая ответ.   
\- Мне их жаль, - сформулировала она. - Обоих: и мертвого, и живого. Чем дальше копаюсь в этой истории, тем больше хочется нажраться.  
\- И ты решила сделать это, не отходя от кассы? Плохая девочка.  
\- Да пошел ты. Прикинь, каждый говорит, что Найт был мудаком. Как под копирку от всех это слышу. Но я не нашла ни одного человека, которому он насолил делом, а не фактом существования. Понимаешь? По факту, мудаком он был только с Лемоном.   
Шон сонно дышал в трубку.  
\- И что? - спросил он.  
Энди снова приложилась к бутылке.  
\- Представляешь, какая херовая у него была жизнь? Я про Найта. Ни одного доброго слова от знакомых! Семья от него отказалась. Любимый человек по ходу был не в восторге от отношений. Друг детства говорит, что “неплохо, но не близко его знал”.  
\- Бейкер... - бесконечно терпеливо проговорил Шон.  
\- Это странно, да? Чувак известен своим дурным характером, но никому не делал зла, кроме одного человека... О! Слушай! А можешь мне найти Теда?  
\- Что еще за Тед?  
\- Мужик, с которым Найт начинал музыкальную карьеру. Фамилии мне выяснить не удалось.  
Шон то ли вздохнул, то ли зевнул в трубку.  
\- Энди, зачем тебе это? Можешь объяснить? Какое отношение этот мужик имеет к убийству?  
\- Ты можешь его найти?  
\- Допустим, могу. Но к чему такие подробности?   
Энди вздохнула, глотнула еще пива и откинулась на подушку.  
\- Тебе будет легче, если я скажу, что не знаю? Блин, Шон, это все отвратительно. Найт годами изводил своего друга, а остальные прикрывались им, как щитом. Никто из них ни единого слова не может сказать о Дэниэле. Сплошные общие фразы про дурной характер. Хорошо, двоих я не опросила, они уехали. Но я уверена, что результат был бы тот же.   
Шон неопределенно промычал.  
\- Сколько лет мы знакомы? - спросила Энди.  
\- Двадцать пять лет примерно, - откликнулся Шон. - Плюс-минус пара месяцев.  
\- Если б я завтра сдохла, что бы ты обо мне сказал?  
\- Что ты долбанутая сова, которая звонит жаворонкам в полную срань, Бейкер. И что я был неправ, когда в десять лет предлагал тебе выйти за меня замуж.   
\- Вот! Что и требовалось доказать.   
\- Кому доказать?  
\- Не обращай внимания. Найдешь мне Теда?   
Шон вздохнул особенно длинно и печально.  
\- Ты сумасшедшая. Хорошо, постараюсь. Но, для протокола, я говорю тебе, что личное общение с подозреваемым - зло.  
\- И я тебя люблю.

Энди не могла заснуть. Бутылка крепкого пива прошла без особого эффекта. Лежать и пялиться на потолок с размытыми полосами света было скучно. Испытанная раз жалость накатывала волнами, до чесотки в глазах. Два неглупых, талантливых человека годами портили друг другу жизнь с завидным упорством. А окружающие, деликатно отвернувшись, собирали плоды творческого союза. Зашибись. И все это веселье продолжалось... сколько там сказал Марк? Двадцать восемь лет? Какая упоительная, бессмысленная трата времени!   
Но ведь такие истории и нравятся людям, верно? Страсть, ругань, полеты пепельниц и лазание через балконы. Это притягивает. Наверняка, все участники “Чертополоха” с интересом наблюдали за сериалом в реальном времени.  
Энди, не глядя, цапнула с тумбочки плеер. Надев на голову наушники, удавалось засыпать даже в самые напряженные моменты. Голос Дэна действовал как транквилизатор, успокаивая и расслабляя. Стоило только нажать кнопку.  
\- Я жду, когда падет ночь, - промурлыкали в тишине комнаты. - Я знаю, что это спасет всех нас… когда темнота ограждает от грубой реальности…[3]  
Тихий голос продолжал выговаривать слова, но Энди уже погружалась в сон без белых лиц, чужих трагедий и странностей. В темноту, спасающую от всего на свете.

6

Комнату освещал только прикроватный светильник. В круг ослепительного света попадала безжалостно смятая подушка и угол одеяла. Рассеиваясь, свет очерчивал край кровати, высветлял очертания стола, накрытого на двоих, диванчика и далекой двери в ванную.   
\- Дэн?   
Собственный голос казался слишком тихим, но более громкие звуки горлу были не под силу.   
\- Дэн, ты здесь?  
Тишина звенела в ушах.   
Под ногами кончился мягкий ворс: зона гостиной была выложена ламинатом. У низенького стола что-то лежало. То ли сброшенный халат, то ли забытое одеяло.   
\- Дэниэл?  
Нога наступила в липкое. Угол обзора изменился, свет лампы будто стал ярче, а забытое у стола одеяло съежилось, вобрало в себя тени и превратилось в тело.  
\- Дэн!  
Он был холодным и тяжелым - не оторвать от пола. Беспомощно раскинутые руки чернели татуировками. Под челюстью не бился пульс, а повернуть на спину никак не удавалось. В горле запершило, а в животе заворочался вязкий ком.  
Мертвый глаз Дэниэла Найта ожил, моргнул и посмотрел с осуждением. Белая рука дернулась, заскребла по полу. Звук отвратительно четко разнесся по номеру.   
\- Извини, - сказал знакомый голос. - Я не мог иначе.

Адриана вскочила и села на постели с собственным криком в ушах, сдирая наушники с головы.   
Тяжело дыша, она огляделась по сторонам. Номер заливал тусклый утренний свет, часы показывали шесть. Плеер молчал. За окном, деловито жужжа, ехали первые машины.  
\- Твою же мать, - проговорила она и прокашлялась, потому что слова не пролезали в горло. - Дерьмо. Что б я еще раз…  
Что “еще раз”, Энди не знала. Но чувствовала острую необходимость пообещать себе, что такое больше не повторится.   
Она опустила ноги на пол и едва не заорала, наткнувшись на сброшенное с кровати одеяло.  
До ванной пришлось добираться по стеночке: ноги не держали. Сунув голову под кран, Энди досчитала до пяти, вылезла и с наслаждением растерла горящее лицо.   
\- Это нормально, - проговорила она, глядя в зеркало. - Мозг отыгрывается на тебе за нервы и морг, дорогуша. Чуть не съехала за пару дней, но ничего. Стаканчик глинтвейна, горячая ванна - и все пройдет.  
В голове тут же услужливо нарисовался образ длинной худой руки, свисающей с бортика потрескавшейся ванной. В пальцах была сигарета.  
Энди длинно выругалась, ушла в комнату и упала на кровать. Как ни странно, отрубиться удалось почти сразу.

Зазвонивший в девять телефон она услышала в полудреме. Поднялась, в ясном уме и сознании, схватила трубку.  
\- Привет, Шон.  
\- У тебя на меня стоит особая мелодия, да?  
\- Нет, Шерлок. Кроме тебя никто не звонит мне в девять утра. Боятся.  
\- У-тю-тю. Пляши, Бейкер. Богоспасаемая Венгрия отпускает вас из цепких лапок. Очень быстро, я даже удивился. Предварительное слушание назначено на вечер, твое присутствие не требуется. Все отчеты я суду предоставлю. У тебя есть что-то еще?   
Энди на мгновение задумалась о записи с диктофона. Неоконченная еще история странных отношений. Представила, как в суде нажмут кнопку, и голос Марка зазвучит в тишине, освещая подробности своей личной жизни. Как брови судьи поползут вверх. Как все эти слова станут достоянием общественности. И, окажись в зале кто-то достаточно беспринципный, чтобы шепнуть журналистам…  
\- Нет, - быстро сказала она.  
В конце концов, это не имеет ценности, кроме сентиментальной. А если будет еще суд, тогда…   
\- Тогда прыгай в самолет и возвращайся. Мистер Гринберг сказал, что подвезет тебя на их транспорте. В качестве компенсации за испорченный отпуск - так он выразился. Не забудь отодрать на память кусок обшивки.  
\- Иди к черту, Шон.  
\- Я тебя тоже.

Энди никогда не летала на частных самолетах. Предложение Гринберга было более чем ценное, особенно учитывая пропавшие билеты в Лиссабон. Пока собирала сумки, задумалась: а как теперь быть с отпусками? Раньше хотя бы раз в два года, но концерт Чертополоха определял и дату отпуска, и его место. Целая традиция. И как теперь? Мелочная, тупая мысль, но она упорно вертелась в голове вплоть до момента приезда такси. Как дырка от зуба, которую нельзя трогать, но не получается.  
Марк выглядел не очень. Увиделись они уже в зоне отлета. Журналисты, разумеется, пронюхали время рейса и успели наделать снимков. Энди представляла, как газеты с удовольствием разместят его фото, с красными глазами и синяками на пол-лица.   
В огромном шикарно обставленном салоне они оказались вчетвером. Мистер Гринберг моментально надел наушники и погрузился то ли в аудиокнигу, то ли в успокаивающую музыку. Александр Палмер просто заснул, стоило самолету оторваться от земли.   
\- У Санни рефлекс, - посмеиваясь, сообщил Марк, наклонившись через узкий проход с соседнего кресла. - Постоянно спит в самолетах. Дэнни часто над этим шутил.  
Вблизи он выглядел еще хреновее. Красные глаза, все в сеточках полопавшихся сосудов, ищуще бегали по салону, словно пытаясь найти там кого-то еще.  
\- Ты как? - спросила она.  
Марк пожал плечами.  
\- Никак. Веришь - никаких мыслей. Последний раз так было, когда Дэн валялся в реабилитации. Я тебе еще не досказал: и про реабилитацию, и про Кристин… а сейчас душа не лежит. Не при них. Может, зайдешь как-нибудь?  
Энди позабавило это предложение.   
\- Куда? Я ведь понятия не имею, где ты живешь.   
\- Куда-нибудь. В тюремную камеру, например.  
\- Не смешно.  
Марк беспечно пожал плечами.   
\- Лучше спи, - посоветовал он.   
\- А ты?  
\- Не могу. Хотя, технически, я сплю. Но результат - сама видишь. 

Марк разбудил ее, когда самолет коснулся земли. Рядом возился Санни, разминая затекшую спину.   
\- У тебя телефон звонил, - сказал Марк. - Может, что-то срочное?  
Энди схватилась за телефонную трубку, как за спасательный круг.  
\- Что, Шон? Слушание?  
\- Нет, сумасшедшая. Слушание еще не началось. Ты спрашивала про Теда, помнишь? Я нашел, - в голосе звучала профессиональная гордость. - Теодор Томсон.   
\- И что он?  
\- Если ты прочила его в подозреваемые, то разочарую. Последние пятнадцать лет он женат, живет в Австралии и разводит овец. Судя по всему, совершенно счастлив.   
Повезло мужику, - подумала Энди. Вовремя соскочил.  
\- Спасибо, Шон.  
\- Не за что. И, кстати. У твоего дома полным-полно журналистов. Кто-то слил инфу. Я бы советовал до завтра снять номер в отеле.  
Энди мысленно застонала. Можно было бы спрятаться у папы, но они с мамой отбыли в ежегодную поездку. Не разбивать же окно в гостиной.  
\- Что? - участливо спросил Марк.  
\- Журналюги пронюхали, что я твой адвокат, - мрачно ответила Энди. - У моего дома чертов филиал Флит-стрит.   
\- Поехали со мной.  
Энди воззрилась на него с плохо скрытым удивлением.  
\- Да ладно, - Марк развел руками. - Я честный, я старый и я не насилую молоденьких девушек. Особенно, если они призваны защищать меня в суде.   
Энди молчала.  
\- К тому же, завтра похороны. И, если ты не против, я тебя приглашаю. И так будет очень мало народу, а ты вроде как узнала Дэна за эти дни.  
\- Они сумеют так быстро доставить тело?  
\- Тело уже здесь.  
Энди сглотнула.  
\- То есть, ты намекаешь, что тело...с нами…  
Марк кивнул.  
\- Багажное отделение.  
\- Не хочу ничего знать. Поехали.

Марк вел аккуратно, но быстро. Арендованная машина домчалась до Лондона в рекордные полчаса. Энди мрачно сидела рядом с водителем и размышляла, в какой она заднице. За пару дней вляпаться в историю подозреваемого по самые уши - чудесно! Стоит попасться папарацци вместе, и придется годами отмываться от статуса любовницы стареющей звезды. Папочка будет в восторге.  
Технически, она согласилась на это только из-за воспоминания о жалком мистере М. Гринберге, который сказал: за Марком надо присмотреть. Присмотреть, блядь. Как за ребенком, который то и дело мочит штаны. Никто другой как-то не рыпнулся присматривать, даже в Лондоне. Гринберг умчался организовывать похороны, на ходу разговаривая по телефону. Санни махнул рукой и скрылся в недрах черного ситроена. Оставили старого друга на попечение девочки-адвоката.  
Энди покачала головой и немедленно ударилась о стекло.   
\- Извини, - Марк вывернул руль, мастерски вписываясь в поворот. - Засыпаешь? У меня бывает после самолета.  
\- Нет, соображаю, куда мы едем.  
-В Шордич. Я же говорил, что ключи от берлоги Дэна всегда у меня с собой. Об этой квартире не знает никто, кроме меня. Так уж получилось, что его никто так и не сфоткал у этой двери. Идеальное убежище в нашей с тобой ситуации.  
\- Тед сейчас в Австралии, - сказала Адриана в пространство. - Пасет овец.  
Показалось, что машина вильнула.  
\- Кто? - спросил Марк.  
\- Тедди. Тот засранец, что играл с Дэном в семьдесят девятом. По моей просьбе коллега нашел его.   
Марк помолчал несколько мгновений, а потом усмехнулся.   
\- Как думаешь, был бы я сейчас счастливее с овцами в Австралии?  
\- Хрен знает, - сказала Энди искренне. - Жениться-то ты тоже пробовал. Не помогло.

Квартирка оказалась действительно жуткая. В старом кирпичном доме, с воняющими лестницами и обшарпанными дверями. Когда Марк вставил в замок ключ, Энди морально приготовилась вызвать такси через минут пятнадцать, и пусть будет отель.   
Внутри было...терпимо. Даже уютно. Крохотная кухня напоминала о старой бабушкиной квартирке в Ливерпуле: так же сиротливо тыкался носом в стенку электрический чайник, под ножку стола была подложена свернутая вчетверо бумажка. Мебель покрывал слой пыли, но не значительный.   
Марк был тут как дома. Не глядя бросил куртку на кресло, включил свет, задернул шторы. Заглянул во все углы, потянул носом.  
\- Нас тут полгода не было, - сообщил он. - Я заходил в прошлый раз, проверить - что, как. Всегда старался держать эту квартиру про запас. Для Дэна. Вдруг ему приспичит…  
Энди, не зная, куда себя деть, уселась на диванчик у кухонного окна. Марк сновал туда-сюда, ставил кипятиться воду, вынимал заварочный чайник из древнего буфета, доставал чашки.  
\- Здесь есть чай? - удивилась Энди.  
\- Только он. Не волнуйся, без плесени.   
Лениво подумалось: господи, как тупо нанимать адвоката для того, чтобы присмотреть за взрослым мужиком. Неужели не нашлось психоаналитика? Сиделки? Почему нельзя было посидеть с ним по-дружески, выпить? Да он сам за кем хочешь присмотрит. Чаю нальет и сказку расскажет, в лучшем виде. Даром что только что потерял любовь всей жизни.  
Всплыли в памяти суетливые взгляды Гринберга. Нервные движения толстых пальцев. Пламенные уверения в невиновности Марка. Судорожно поджатые губы и облегчение, когда она согласилась.   
Черт. Он боялся. Вот сволочь. Испугался, что Марк убил Дэна. Не хотел подозревать, но поверил всей душой. Адвоката нанял - заранее. Обычно люди верят, что все обойдется, сгладится. Пытаются взглянуть на ситуацию позитивно. Гринбергу было насрать на позитив. Он побежал нанимать адвоката, как только услышал, что произошло. И сторонился друга до самого конца. И из аэропорта умотал, как бешеный. А Санни! Ничем-то ему Найт не мешал!   
Энди чувствовала, что передергивает. Но руку могла дать на отсечение - так все и было.   
\- Они считают, что ты убил Дэна, - проговорила она. - С самого начала. Просто мне говорить не хотели, я ведь адвокат.  
Марк обернулся.  
\- Я знаю, - дружелюбно улыбаясь, сказал он. - Догадался, как только Майки прислал тебя, а не пришел сам.   
Энди потрясенно покачала головой.  
\- Не могу их винить, - Марк залил чай кипятком и закрыл крышку. - Я и сам не знаю. Представляю: вот Дэн открывает рот и говорит какую-нибудь фирменную гадость. И улыбается. И я…   
\- Каждый сказал мне, что у него не было личных счетов к Найту…- Энди бездумно сверлила глазами чашку. Казалось, нарисованный нелепый цветок сейчас воспарит бабочкой к потолку. - Говорили: Дэн мудак, но лично я против него ничего не имею. Боялись, что я подумаю о убийстве в стиле “Восточного экспресса”?  
Марк вздохнул, ставя чайник на стол.   
\- Не выдумывай заговор. Если бы ты знала Дэна лично, то поняла бы их опасения.  
Энди скептически усмехнулась.  
\- За эти пару дней мы почти породнились, - уверила она.  
Марк уселся на стул.  
\- Давай, я расскажу тебе, чем все кончилось? Ну, если точнее, то начало кончаться. Это произошло прямо здесь. Но сначала мы познакомились с Кристин…

7

Марк, вероятно, мог полностью похерить карьеру рок-звезды, если бы стал профессиональным рассказчиком. Энди исподтишка разглядывала вытертый пол кухни, выгоревшие обои и открытую дверь в гостиную. Ей казалось, что еще немного, и Дэн войдет сюда: босой, в неизменных джинсах и расстегнутой рубашке. Прошлепает к подоконнику, усядется и запалит сигарету. Повернется и скажет: “Эй, Марк, а кто это? Ты притащил к нам девчонку?”   
Телефон вибрировал в кармане повторно, когда Марк закончил рассказ. Энди выдернула трубку, чуть не уронила, но все же приложила к уху. Послушала, отрывисто сказала:  
\- Да. Я в порядке. Спасибо, - и бросила обратно.  
Марк посмотрел вопросительно.  
\- Суда не будет, - сказала она. - Тебе, наверняка, сейчас позвонит Гринберг.   
Его напряженные плечи как будто обмякли. Но могло и показаться.  
\- Решили простить?  
Энди покачала головой.  
\- Скорее всего, судья быстро понял, что доказать убийство невозможно. Они не могут сказать, что ты его точно не убивал. Но и за убийство доводов нет. Находиться в чужом номере - не преступление. А то, что ты перемазался в крови… следов борьбы все равно нет. Я бы, например, красочно рассказала, как ты пытался вернуть друга к жизни, хватал его за плечи, тряс, звал по имени. Не за что ухватиться.  
Марк откинулся на спинку стула. Энди могла поклясться, что он выглядит немного разочарованным.   
\- Что ж, - он поднялся и пружинисто подошел к буфету. - Сейчас. Где-то тут…. А!  
Он водрузил на стол полуторалитровую бутылку “Bells” и еще две чашки.  
Провозгласил:  
\- Запасы алкоголика!  
Энди сморщилась.   
\- Не привередничай. В конце концов, мне нужно проводить друга.   
Марк откупорил бутылку, налил в чашку на два пальца и аккуратно вернул крышку обратно.   
\- Выпьем за Дэна, - сказал он, хватаясь за тонкую белую ручку. Пальцы дрожали. - Выпьем… Потому что…   
Он вдруг скривился, пальцы дрогнули, и виски разлился по столу желтой кляксой. Энди вскочила, но Марк вытянул руку вперед.  
\- Все нормально! Сиди. Сиди, я сейчас.   
Он притащил откуда-то бумажное полотенце и преувеличенно долго тер стол. Запах виски висел в воздухе и щекотал нос. Энди стояла у стола и смотрела на пальцы, вцепившиеся в белую бумагу. Марк сосредоточенно возил сухим клочком полотенца по столу, будто пытаясь протереть дырку. Энди подошла и накрыла его руку своей.  
\- Давай закажем пиццу, - сказала она. - Ненавижу пить без закуски.

Позже, вспоминая этот эпизод, она не понимала, как можно было так нажраться с одной бутылки. Хорошо, она не очень умела пить, но Марк-то был здоровым мужиком. Так или иначе, но они были пьянее грязи. Разговаривали четко, но Энди почти видела пары алкоголя, качавшиеся в свете лампы вместе с дымом. Марк добыл вонючие сигареты из ящика стола и закурил. Закашлялся, едва не выплюнув легкие, но упрямо затянулся снова. Энди потянулась тоже, вдохнула едкий дым, и комната поплыла перед глазами. Они докурили, подожгли еще по одной, и стало ощутимо легче.   
Лицо Марка в клубах дыма показалось совсем старым, морщинистым. Волосы пушились, создавая ореол вокруг головы, как нимб. Он затянулся и опять закашлялся.  
\- Ты никогда не курил?  
\- Не-а. Пробовал по молодости, но голос садился, и я бросил.  
\- Не боишься, что сейчас сядет?  
\- А чего бояться? Я не собираюсь больше петь.  
Курьеру с пиццей пошла открывать Энди - хватило остатков благоразумия. Парень вылупился на нее во все глаза, но пиццу отдал. Мельком посмотрелась в мутное зеркало, пока шла до кухни: растрепанная девица с шалым взглядом. Футболка заляпана пеплом, в пальцах дымится очередная сигарета. Красотка.  
\- Налетай. Тебе с сыром или с пепперони?  
\- Мне все равно.  
В алкогольном мареве все казалось не таким реальным. Как на студенческой вечеринке, когда принимаются самые абсурдные решения.  
\- У тебя руки дрожат.  
\- Ну и пусть. Знаешь, я всю жизнь думал: ну вот я отвяжусь от него, и тогда… Сам знал, что не отвяжусь, а все равно думал. Мне казалось, он мешает.   
\- А сейчас?  
\- Забавно, когда пытаешься выкинуть огромную хрень из своей жизни. А когда она исчезает, то выходит, что вся твоя жизнь состояла из нее. Как в “Дженге” - вынь нижнюю палочку, и все посыпется. Я уже похож на дерьмового философа?  
\- Пожалуй, тебе надо еще выпить.  
\- Тогда выпьем.  
Выпили.  
Виски обжигал и бил в небо сивушным привкусом. Растекался огнем в желудке. Энди было ужасно жаль всех. И Марка, и мертвого Дэна, и себя - за то, что так влипла в чужую историю. Хоть плачь.   
\- Самое паршивое - когда нельзя поставить точку. Я бегал, пробовал. Не выходило. А потом он поставил ее за меня.   
\- Не поставил.  
\- А?  
\- Ты продолжаешь разговаривать с ним. О нем. Какая нахрен точка?  
\- И то верно…  
В середине ночи, когда через шторы начал пробиваться лунный свет, Энди созрела для главного вопроса.  
\- Зачем? - проговорила она, вытряхивая из пачки последнюю сигарету. Марк сидел напротив, безучастный и растерявший обаяние. Наверное, он был из тех, кто никогда не бьется в истерике. Из тех, кто молча сидит пару дней в углу, а потом идет к психоаналитику или сигает с крыши.  
\- Зачем это все? Годами сидеть на заднице и мечтать все бросить. Ты что, не знал, чем все кончится?  
\- Знал, - Марк опрокинул в себя чашку и подлил еще. - Ты думаешь, мне никто не советовал соскочить? Еще как. И Санни, и Энди. И Майки даже пару раз выступил.  
\- А ты?  
Марк пожал плечами. Кажется, его самого удивляла так бездарно просранная жизнь.   
\- Зачем? Что в этом такого? Это что, магия? Гипноз?  
Сигарета бесславно погибла в пепельнице, согнувшись иероглифом.   
\- Нет, - с расстановкой проговорил Марк. У него был вид человека, внезапно осознавшего истину. - Это искренность. Ни один человек не будет говорить, что не может без тебя жить, с такой уверенностью. Здоровый человек выживет без тебя, отряхнется и пойдет дальше. Дэн без меня не мог.  
\- Жалость?  
\- Потребность, - Марк наклонился над столом и поймал ее руку своей. Заговорил убедительно, напористо и страшно. - Представь, что ты владеешь чужой жизнью. Безраздельно. Физически. Как мать своим ребенком. Но ребенок растет и уходит, а этот человек будет с тобой всегда. Что бы не случилось.   
\- Даже если он отравляет твою жизнь?  
\- Зато вас в этой жизни только двое. Навсегда. Такой уровень кайфа, что героин сосет.   
Энди выдернула руку из его холодных пальцев. Глотнула еще виски.  
\- Ты больной. И Дэн был больной.  
Марк усмехнулся.  
\- Ну-ну. А ты за два дня просто так воспылала доверием к постороннему мужику. Могла бы выполнить свои обязанности, и только. Но ты здесь.  
Энди задохнулась от несправедливости обвинения.  
\- Хрен бы я тут была, если бы не твой Майки!   
\- Сомневаюсь, что он просил тебя слушать мои рассказы и сочувствовать.   
\- Я фанатка “Чертополоха”!  
\- Ты не попросила меня расписаться на футболке или спеть. Ты сидела тут и слушала. И врастала в нашу чертову историю. Думаешь, я не вижу? Тебе сейчас почти так же херово, как мне.  
\- Это называется “эмпатия”.  
\- Это называется по-другому, - Марк улыбнулся, вытягиваясь на стуле. От виски его лицо казалось расслабленным и мягким. - Не злись, Энди. Никакого гипноза нет. Есть желание быть необходимым, и на него клюют все.   
Энди подобрала ноги и медленно двигала по столу чашку с остатками виски.  
\- Я начинаю верить, что ты его действительно убил, - сказала она. - Или он пытался убить тебя. Я бы убила. Если все истории любви этим кончаются, то я против.  
\- Не все. Тед пасет овец в Австралии.   
Они оба тихо засмеялись.   
Когда Энди спала на продавленном диване под тяжелой курткой Марка, ей казалось, что она слышит голос. Красивый, хоть и хрипловатый, он пел о том, что любовь причинила ему боль и все, что он помнит - это зеленые рукава. Затасканный мотивчик звучал так проникновенно, что хотелось проснуться и вслушаться. Но она даже в полусне понимала - ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

8

На кладбище было тепло и малолюдно. Солнце просвечивало сквозь листья, пятная лица тенями и делая неузнаваемыми. Энди не сомневалась, что журналисты пронюхают о похоронах быстро и уже на выходе встретят всех заинтересованных лиц с камерами, но пока это было неважно. Они медленно шли по дорожке за служителем. Гринберг молча хранил постную мину, Санни с Томом и Энди тихо переговаривались где-то сзади, а они с Марком, как часовые, двигались по прямой, не допуская искажения траектории.  
Голова раскалывалась на части, несмотря на подсунутое Марком с утра обезболивающее. Черные очки тоже выдал он. По дороге Энди мучительно стыдилась, но это занятие вскоре наскучило. Как ни странно, после вчерашних вонючих сигарет все еще очень хотелось курить. Свежий воздух воспринимался как странный запах.   
Могила была уже подготовлена. Энди ожидала священника, привычного бубнежа про пепел к пеплу и прах к праху, но ничего не было. Все происходило спешно, хоть и прилично. Так зарывают политика, помершего на проститутке. Она вспомнила про религиозных родителей - может, из-за них? Аккуратно одетые рабочие филигранно точно опускали в могилу закрытый гроб.   
\- Майки говорил, что надо было пустить фанатов, - сказал Марк. Было заметно, что он старается не вертеть головой лишний раз.   
\- А ты?  
\- Ты видишь тут фанатов?  
Энди хотела было пошутить про свой неясный статус, но не рискнула. Марк выглядел опустошенным и тихим, шутить с ним казалось кощунством.   
Гроб медленно плыл, опускаясь сантиметр за сантиметром. Полированное дерево отражало высокие макушки деревьев.   
\- Дэн даже придумал, какая песня должна была играть на похоронах, - снова заговорил Марк. - Ты прикинь.   
Энди безучастно кивнула.  
\- Я подумал, что это идиотская идея. Уверен - он бы мне простил.  
Снова кивок.  
\- Знаешь, я все еще жду, что он постучит в крышку гроба изнутри. Скажет, что это была шутка.  
\- И что ты сделаешь?  
\- Вытащу его и буду долго шутить о том, что я рано обрадовался избавлению.   
Энди с остервенением начала рыться в карманах в поисках плеера. Тишина была невыносима, а реплики Марка - и того хуже.  
Гроб скрылся из глаз. Гринберг подошел первый, деловито бросил горсть земли, сохраняя маску приличной скорби. На Марка он не смотрел. Ребята пошли следом, слаженно и почти равнодушно. Энди смотрела, как прямая спина Марка приближается к могиле и думала, кто будет с ним рядом, когда память вернется. И какая это будет память. Последняя горсть ударилась о крышку гроба. Рабочие начали засыпать могилу.  
Выходили другой дорогой. Марк снова шел рядом, переставляя ноги с грацией робота. Энди прикидывала про себя признаки инфаркта.   
У ограды было тихо. Гринберг вполголоса предложил подвезти, но она отказалась, предпочтя метро. Марк обернулся и неловко приподнял уголок рта.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он. - И извини, что я тебя втянул.   
Она хотела ответить “не за что”, но просто покачала головой. Он помахал и пошел к машинам, снова безучастный и похожий на манекена.  
В душе рванулось желание - догнать, спросить телефон. Вернуть забытые очки. Разжиться адресом. Попросить непременно звонить или писать, если что-то…  
За забором, в отдалении, стояла женщина. Энди показались странно знакомыми длинные каштановые волосы и угловатая фигура. Женщина курила, не спуская глаз с процессии, а потом отбросила сигарету и пошла прочь. И даже если ее звали Кристин, это не имело особого значения.  
Энди включила плеер на случайное воспроизведение и воткнула наушник в ухо. Томный голос Дэниэла Найта, лежащего на глубине шесть футов под землей, вливался в мелодию расплавленной карамелью.   
\- Я бы мог рассказать тебе о том, через что я прошел… о боли, которой я был подвергнут…[4]  
Марк, остановившись у машины, несколько секунд смотрел вслед уходящей женщине. Но подошел Майки и уговорил его сесть.  
\- Я не ищу полного прощения за то, что сделал, - промурлыкал Дэн без малейших признаков раскаяния. - Но перед тем как принять решение...побудь на моем месте.   
Иногда все кажется очевидным. Кто прав, кто виноват. Как надо было поступить. А иногда надо уметь сказать: не моя ответственность. И идти дальше. Не быть третьим там, где есть только двое.  
\- Побудь на моем месте…- настаивал голос.  
Но Энди осталась на своем.


End file.
